


Crimson

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Mark seek an unusual form of couples therapy from the mysterious Franky Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close encounters

Erica had never felt more nervous in her entire life as she did being lead up the winding pathway by her husband, Mark’s firm hand. She stopped a little more than half-way to the deep burgundy colored door her breath hitching in her throat.  
  
“We don’t have to do this,” She stuttered as he looked back towards her with his eyebrows creased slightly.  
  
“If this is what you want darling, then I want it too.” He brushed his other arm over her bare shoulder trying to rub her reassuringly. Instead the touch felt rough and jarring against her soft skin. “Let’s just talk to her, and see what she says. She seemed nice in the emails,” He added pulling Erica out of her stoic stance. Leave it to Mark to find someone like this on the Internet. She was horrified as they finally made their way to the unmarked entrance. It was Mark who rapped loudly on the door.  
  
The woman who answered the door was not at all what Erica had expected to be laying on the other side. The olive skinned woman smiled broadly at the couple, her toned form clad in a pair of tight jeans and a tailored blazer over a form-fitting top. Everything was the deepest shade of black. The only color was the light emerald eyes that stared back at Erica.  
  
“You must be Mark and Erica,” She nodded opening the door allowing the couple to enter. “Come on in.” She ushered them into an open living room that was dimly lit compared to the evening sunlight of the outside. The walls were all painted the deepest shade of crimson red. The living room contained a black leather couch and chair positioned with a coffee table in between them. “Can I get you something to drink? Liquor? Wine?” The young woman asked leading them into the space.  
  
“Red,” Mark replied for both of them. The raven-haired woman looked at Erica to confirm before leaving. She nodded affirmatively, not ready to make eye contact or speak.  
  
“Make yourselves comfortable, there’s some information on the coffee table. Feel free to peruse it.” She left towards what Erica assumed to be the kitchen as she sat besides Mark on the leather couch. He handed her a dark brochure with only the name scrolled across the front, “Crimson” in the same deep red color of the walls. The woman opened the pamphlet, but was unable to put any of the words into conscious thought. She quickly put the pamphlet back down only to notice the thick pages of what appeared to be a contract with three pens on top of it. Before she could investigate further, Erica felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed slightly before noticing a glass of wine being handed to her. “Didn’t mean to sneak up on you,” The young woman apologized with a slight smile on her face.  
“T-thank you,” Erica whispered accepting the glass taking a sip immediately to calm her nerves.  
  
“Before we get started, my name is Francesca, Franky, and I’m the founder of Crimson. I assume you both have some idea of what goes on here.” She spoke taking a seat across from the couple leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she folded her hands. Erica couldn’t help but notice the number of rings that wrapped around Franky’s long and slender fingers. “Well, just to reiterate the information you’ve seen, I consider myself a specialist in women’s sexuality. I say that as a gay woman, so I have the experience, but I have all of the accreditation as well. What’s different about me is, I demonstrate the techniques rather than just giving you advice to take home. Again, the demonstrating can be done one of two ways, and we can get to that later, ok? Why don’t you tell me a little about what’s going on?” Franky’s speech seemed to come so easy to her. She talked about sex so freely, Erica almost felt envious of her confidence.  
  
“We’ve been having a little difficulty, uh, sexually,” Mark announced setting the glass of wine down on the coffee table before touching Erica’s bare knee.  
  
“Mark,” Erica blushed looking down.  
  
“No, no, it’s important that we all are very honest in this space. That’s the only thing that will make this program work for you both. Mark why don’t you continue?”  
  
“I just don’t feel like I can give Erica what she wants. We’ve fought about it quite a lot recently. We’ve been together for a long time, and I think we just need to, uh, rekindle our relationship.” Mark stumbled over his words patting his hand on Erica’s knee repeatedly. Franky nodded with a smile on her face before turning her gaze to Erica.  
  
“Erica? How do you feel about all this?” She twisted her ring on her thumb between her fingers.  
  
“Embarrassed,” She answered honestly her face feeling warm from the wine.  
  
“Well how’s that for an truthful answer, huh? You know, it’s natural to be embarrassed when talking about sex. It’s pretty taboo, isn’t it? That’s my mission here; to make women feel comfortable enough to talk about what you want sexually to help you and your relationship. It can be very empowering to be confident about yourself sexually. Would it make you feel better if I asked the questions?” Erica nodded before taking another sip of wine. It did nothing to dull the dry ache of her throat. Franky nodded sweetly. “You’ve already both filled out the initial paperwork online, so if it’s alright with you, I’d like to talk with you separately to talk. Mark why don’t you head into the first room on the right? I’ll be right there.” Franky stood motioning down the hallway. He kissed Erica on the cheek before heading down the hallway. Before she followed suit, Franky had gone to a bookshelf and scanned the titles before finding the one she was in search of. “I want you to look at this book before we meet. Pick the one that appeals to you the most and be ready to tell me why.” Franky left swiftly without any further explanation as she closed the door behind them. Erica glanced down at the heavy book in her hands noticing the words “Modern Kamasutra” scrolled over the hardcover. Erica’s eyes bulged as she began to flip through the pages realizing it was actual people acting them out, not just detailed drawings. Each act seemed more vulgar than the one before. Then she finally flipped to a page that caused her to stop. Her eyes flittered over the splayed naked body of the woman in the throws of ecstasy with her legs splayed on both shoulders of what Erica realized was another woman. Before she could investigate further, the door opened and she slammed the book closed. Mark appeared and she hid the book against her chest.  
  
“She said to go on back,” He mumbled taking a seat and returning to his glass of wine. “Darling, please try to make this work alright?” He nudged before Erica made her way down the hall slowly before peaking into the dimly lit room. It contained a small desk and two chairs; it was no doubt the woman’s office. Along the walls were various black and white photos of women tattooed, pierced, and some tied.  
  
“Hey Erica, have a seat,” She invited her in breaking her from her snooping. Erica nodded and took a seat still clutching the sultry book to her chest. “I felt like it might be a little less intimidating to talk one on one with you without Mark. Do you agree?”  
  
“Yes. Thank you.”  
  
“It’s hard to be the one who doesn’t feel satisfied. I want you to know that it’s completely normal. We’ll work through this together, okay?” Franky reassured her kindly. “Let’s start with the book,” Franky held out her hands. Erica realized how tightly she was clinging do the hardback before she flipped open to the page and handed it over to the young woman. Franky took it in not batting an eyelash.  
  
“Can I tell you something I find interesting, Erica?” The blonde nodded her eyes darting down to the hemline of her dress. “I find it interesting that you picked an oral sex position.”  
  
“I-I didn’t know, I can choose another one,“ Erica stuttered reaching back for the text before Franky pulled it out of your reach.  
  
“No, no. There’s nothing wrong with it at all. I just mean that most women choose positions that they think are sexy for their partner, but in reality, if it really came down to it, they’d pick this.” Franky pointed to the page. “Thank you for your honesty,” The brunette smiled broadly turning the book back to face Erica. “What about this turns you on?” She asked like it wasn’t out of the ordinary to talk about sex with someone you’d known for less than an hour. “Don’t be shy with me. Do you want your wine?” Erica shook her head. “Something stronger maybe?” Franky motioned towards a small liquor cart at the side of the office.  
  
“Whiskey?” She questioned and Franky stood to get her a glass. “Straight.” She added finding her voice. Franky whistled her astonishment before handing the glass to her before she poured one for herself taking a sip. Erica allowed the brown liquid to sting her down her throat radiating in her stomach, she felt a little more relaxed.  
  
“So let’s talk about this a little more,” Franky referred back to the picture.  
  
“Mark doesn’t like to…do that.” She responded her eyes not looking up from the picture.  
  
“Doesn’t do what?” Franky pressured although she knew exactly what Erica was talking about. She wanted to force her to use the words. Erica blushed covering her face. “Hey, come on. There’s no reason to be embarrassed with me, okay? I’m here to help you get what you want. You’ve got to find your voice in order to do that.” Franky moved from behind the desk to sit on the chair right beside Erica she brushed a reassuring hand over her delicate wrist, letting her thumb brush the bare skin lightly. It was meant to be comforting, but the touch felt electric on Erica’s heated flesh.  
  
“He doesn’t like to eat me out.” Erica finally muttered.  
  
“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” Franky nodded. “Do you know most woman cannot climax with just penetrative sex?” Erica shook her head. “Have you ever climaxed like that with him?” She pressed further as Erica nearly choked on her drink.  
  
“A couple times, maybe,” She lied, her thumb brushing over the condensation of her glass.  
  
“You’re lying.” Franky’s face hardened as she stood going back to the other side of the desk. “Erica, the only way I can help you get what you want is if you’re honest with me.” Her eyebrows creased as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
“I never have. I-it’s always pretty much the same every time we have sex. He’s on top, and when I try to, you know, help, he gets defensive.” Erica let her soul pour out.  
  
“What do you mean try to help?” Franky sat back down across from Erica.  
  
“I try to touch myself when we’re having sex.” Erica knew there wasn’t any point in blushing or being embarrassed anymore. Suddenly it felt reassuring to have someone listening so intently at the problems that plagued her relationship for so long.  
  
“Your clit?” Franky  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well it’s no wonder, missionary position is one of the most difficult for a woman to climax in, unlike men. We’ll have to explore some other options that you both may appreciate a little more. I’m proud of you for trying to take matters into your own hands, pardon the pun. It shows guts.”  
  
“Thank you,” Erica smiled softly.  
  
“Thank you for being honest. I think today our session should focus on oral sex. Before we have some paperwork to fill out with Mark, I have a serious question to ask you. Demonstrations can go one of two ways. Both scenarios I will be the one showing some techniques and explaining them after. The difference between the two is on whom I show them. I have someone that I can use to demonstrate so you both can watch.” Franky took one last sip of her whiskey before setting the empty glass down. “Or I can demonstrate them on you. I have already spoken to Mark about what he prefers, but I would like to hear from you. Like I told him, I can show you on someone else, but that’s not always going to be the same thing you’re looking for, Erica. Only you know what feels good to your body. In some cases, couples have left after watching demos with others and gotten very frustrated when things didn’t work. Now it’s not always the case, and I know some couples have qualms about being with other partners. I assure you I have been tested for everything and I can show you a clean bill of health.” Erica couldn’t help but watch the way the woman ran her tongue over her lower lip sinfully before biting down on the flesh lightly. “Do you have a preference?”  
  
“Use me.” The words escaped her mouth before she could realize the sexual nature of them. Franky smiled lightly at the words nodding her head.  
  
“Let’s go sign some paperwork, and get to work,” She stood allowing Erica to lead them back toward the living room.  
  
The next twenty minutes dragged on, as they had to go over the contract line by line and sign and initial their understanding on everything. Erica imagined Franky had to be thorough in her line of work to avoid any potential lawsuits. The final portion about demonstrations was all that was left.  
  
“Erica lets go ahead and talk about what we decided in the office. Which would you prefer?”  
  
“I’d like her to show us on me, i-if that’s alright with you.” She glanced towards Mark whose eyes were buried in their contract. He nodded curtly. With that they all signed the very last page. Franky was the last to sign before moving to file the contract away.  
  
“I’m going to let you to go down the hall to the left. There’s a bedroom there. It’s up to you how you’d like to make this work. Some partners prefer to watch from a distance while others like to be closer up. There’s chairs and whatever you need. The lights are also adjustable. Please just make sure it is mutual. Remember its Erica we’re focused on here. Make sure you’re comfortable with what you decide.” Franky’s eyes connected with hers. They both nodded. “Keep clothes on, alright? I’ll worry about those.” She touched Erica’s arm again softly before drifting into another room.  
  
The pair of them went into the bedroom. The walls were again painted a deep red and the sheets on the 4-poster bed were solid black. As Erica sat at the foot of the bed, she noticed the soft lights bathing the room from above the bedroom in a warm glow. The rest of the room was dark as they surveyed their surroundings. On the far side of the room was a small bathroom, and sharing the same wall was a large armoire that matched the deep colored wood of the bed. It almost appeared to be a normal bedroom, aside from the fact that the armoire was locked shut. The bed also contained a sheer curtain that could be pulled open or closed. Armchairs were placed on the three open sides of the bed several feet away. Mark bickered for several minutes about positioning before Erica snapped and pushed him into the chair near the foot of the bed. She then sat back down tugging at the short hem of her dress.  
  
Before she had a moment to be nervous, there was a soft knock at the door before Franky entered. She had removed her blazer and her sleeveless top was revealing Franky’s numerous tattoos. One side contained a busty naked woman with her arms extended over her head, much like the picture Erica was ogling in the book from earlier. The other arm was completely covered from shoulder to wrist in the trunk and crooked branches of a tree. They were absolutely breathtaking. She strode across the room, her eyes on Erica the whole time. She collected the blonde’s hands pulling her up into a standing position before pressing delicate kisses over the sensitive and exposed skin of her shoulders. Erica turned her head to give the brunette better access to her neck. Franky brushed the blonde strands of hair out of the way and pressed her body closer against Erica’s. Her lips brushed against Erica’s ear.  
  
“You okay?” Franky asked softly her hands brushing over the shorter woman’s hips. Erica nodded quickly, tilting towards the touch. Before she could protest, Franky’s nimble hands had unzipped the back of her dress and were sliding the thin straps down her shoulders. She then allowed it to drop to the floor before helping Erica step out of it. The blonde was left clad only in her French lace bra and panties. She brought Erica around to the side of the bed pushing her gently to lay back. “Curtains open or closed?” Franky asked barely above a whisper.  
  
“Closed,” Erica breathed as she laid her head back against the pillow. Her eyes watched as Franky dragged the curtain smoothly cocooning her in the sheer fabric. Before closing it all the way, Franky slipped in beside her propping herself up on her elbow. Her lips were back against the heated flesh of her neck nipping and kissing playfully. All the while her long fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of Erica’s curvaceous side before sliding back up unhooking her bra gracefully. Although the fabric had been unhooked, she didn’t care to slide it off just yet. Erica moved to help her take it off before Franky’s firm hand stopped her motions entirely. As she continued to trail soft kisses over the blonde’s collarbones and down her sternum. It was then she delicately removed the bra tossing it to the side. Her hand slid up gently cupping Erica’s firm breast. With a sharp intake of breath, Erica felt her pert nipple harden quickly against the smooth skin of Franky’s palm. The brunette repeated the motions with the other side leaving Erica shaking from the touch. She then brushed small circles over the sensitive bud with her thumb. The raven-haired woman was painfully making her way down trailing kisses over the nearly naked woman in her bed.  
  
“Are you wet, Erica?” She asked her voice low, but loud enough to be heard as she made her way to lay in between Erica’s legs her hot breath licking over her skin. The blond nodded her spreading her legs open while Franky’s fingertips made their way up her inner thigh. “I can’t hear you.” Franky’s hands were gone momentarily as she awaited a response.  
  
“Yes!” Erica hissed aloud. Franky looked up through her heavy lashes and smiled crookedly. The brunette leaned down placing the gentlest of kisses over Erica’s lace covered sex as her thumbs brushed over her sensitive thighs.  
  
“Tell me what you want me to do,” Franky commanded her emerald orbs piercing into Erica’s dilated pupils. Erica attempted to raise her hips in response, but she was immediately held down with Franky’s powerful hands pinning her back down into the mattress. “Use your words to get what you want, Erica.”  
“I want you to use your mouth.” She nearly whispered.  
  
“Where?” Franky asked smiling coyly before she planted a soft kiss on her inner thigh. “Right there?” Erica shook her head disapprovingly. Franky kissed and dipped her tongue in the soft skin of Erica’s navel. “There?”  
  
“No,” Erica snapped trying once more to tilt her hips towards the smiling lips that were mere inches from her pulsing sex. “My pussy. I want you to lick my pussy,” Erica moaned unable to take the torturous kisses any longer. Franky wasted no time in shifting the woman’s hips and removing the wet panties and taking one of Erica’s legs over her shoulder, just like the picture they had admired earlier in the evening.  
  
Franky brushed the tip of her tongue along Erica’s slick sex making sure to swirl around the sensitive skin of her clit. The blonde sucked in air deeply as Franky repeated the delicious pattern over her strokes becoming deeper and more aggressive as they continued. Erica could feel herself on the brink of an orgasm as Franky’s tongue lashed over her again and again. Before Erica knew it, Franky had brushed her slender fingers up towards Erica’s mouth and her tongue was gone eliciting a pitiful whimper from the naked woman as she thrust her hips forward towards Franky’s lips.  
  
“It’s okay, we’re not finished,” Franky soothed kissing across her hips. “Suck on them. Get them nice and wet for me to fuck you,” Franky commanded before the blonde’s pouty lips graciously accepted both fingers in and she coated them. Franky took them away quickly and instantly hooked both of them expertly inside of Erica’s aching center in one smooth motion. Franky began to rock the long fingers, Erica gasped in awe at the feeling pulsating inside her body. Her back arched up off the bed trying to give Franky more access to her already open sex. Franky’s lips brushed over her swollen clit kissing it and flicking her tongue over as her fingers began to thrust slowly, but powerfully. Erica moaned loudly at the combination of the sensations she was experiencing. Her head swirled as she rocked her hips towards Franky’s awaiting fingers. Then gradually after what felt like nearly hours of slow sweet torture, Franky’s tongue repeatedly lapped long strokes over Erica’s clit as her fingers speed up coaxing her orgasm. Erica’s hand clutched towards the solid arm that was holding Franky up over her. Franky laced their fingers together as she squeezed reassuringly. The comfort of the hand and Franky’s lips wrapping around her swollen clit was all she needed to fall over the edge of the cliff. White light exploded over her from her center before searing down her limbs and leaving her fingers and toes clenched tightly. She heard the wanton moans on her lips, but couldn’t bring herself to care how they sounded as Franky’s talented fingers rode her through wave after wave of pleasure before Erica clamped down so hard around them, Franky was unable to thrust any longer and just allowed her to pulse around them in ecstasy. Eventually, the blonde’s body relaxed enough for Franky to slip her fingers out slowly. She immediately looked up to the spent blonde to see her eyes closed and mouth panting for air. Franky’s other hand was still squeezed in the blonde’s so she brought it to her lips and kissed gently.  
  
“You still with us, Erica?” She asked squeezing the hand a few times. Erica nodded in response her eyes fluttering open while her body shook slightly in the aftershocks. “I’m going to let you relax for a little bit while Mark and I go talk. Feel free to shower if you want. Join us whenever you’re ready, okay?” Before Erica could protest, Franky’s hand was gone and she had moved to stand at the side of the bed. “You did great,” She added before kissing her forehead gently. It hadn’t occurred to her in that moment, but Franky’s lips had never once come into contact with hers, she wished they had to allow her to taste herself over Franky’s lips and tongue. She slipped out of the room without another sound Mark trailing behind her.  
  
She lay back relaxing on the comfortable bed. It was then as her body was returning to normal she noticed herself laying in a large wet spot. Fear over took her body as she began to feel mortified. She stood glancing at the spot her eyes huge at the sheer size of it. Never in her life had she been able to climax with such force. She retrieved her clothing from its discard pile on the floor silently. After she had freshened up in the bathroom, she walked down the corridor to join the pair out on the couch who were sipping their discarded wine glasses. She could hear the conversation, and paused just out of sight.  
  
“Foreplay is a very large component in good sex. Kiss her, kiss her neck, kiss her shoulders. Let her show you where she wants to be touched. She turned her head showing me she wanted me to kiss her neck, right? It’s important not to just rush to the sex. Take your time with it. If you tease her a bit, she’ll be much wetter. Then ultimately it will be much more enjoyable for both of you. Questions, so far?”  
  
“How did you make her…” Mark searched his limited vocabulary for the words to describe what the stunning woman had just done to his future wife.  
  
“Ejaculate? Some people call it squirting. Is that what you’re referring to?” Erica knew that Mark was nodding silently. “Mark, I’m going to let you know right now not to expect that your first go around. I’ve been around the block a few times.” She laughed playfully trying to lighten the tension. “Some women can, and some can’t. Fortunately for you, we know that with enough attention to her g-spot, your lovely lady can.” Erica felt a small smile hit her face as she emerged from her hiding spot. “Speaking of the devil, how you feeling?” Franky smiled towards Erica causing her heart to surge upwards. Erica nodded silently taking her seat beside Mark. Her wine glass was now accompanied by a tall glass of ice water for which she was so thankful as she took several sips.  
  
“Let’s start from the beginning. Erica what are some things that you liked about tonight?”  
  
“The way you talked.” She whispered her eyes flickering to the floor.  
  
“You liked it when I talked dirty to you.” Franky interpreted her words with such precision it was almost frightening. “Did you like when I made you talk to me?” Erica nodded sipping her water. Franky’s lips reached into a broad smile. “Good. That’s how you get what you want during sex. Use your words. We’ve still got to work on that outside of the bedroom, but I’m still very proud of you. It’s pretty powerful feeling, eh?” Franky’s eyes glanced toward Erica making sure she was on the right path.  
  
“Yes. Very.” She verbalized. She drifted out of the conversation as Mark continued to ask some other questions, and Franky answered each one with gentle care.  
  
“So I guess, now is the time I ask if you want to schedule another appointment?” Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth again as she awaited their reply.  
  
“Yes.” Erica answered before waiting for Mark to respond. She panicked slightly her eyes darting toward her boyfriend. “I-i think it would be a good idea just to follow up, right?” She backpedaled. Mark quickly agreed and they set to scheduling an appointment.  
  
“Cheers, have fun you two.” Franky shook Mark’s hand strongly as they stood. She then turned to Erica with that coy smile still plastered on her face. Erica thought it read ‘I just gave you the best orgasm of your life, and I’m proud of it’. She pulled Erica into her for a soft hug and kissed her cheek. “You taste so good.” She whispered before separating and leading them towards the door as if nothing had ever happened.


	2. Hungry eyes

The car ride home was silent as was the rest of the evening as Erica replayed the images over and over in her mind. They ate dinner, cleaned up, and began to ready themselves for bed when Mark finally opened his mouth.  
  
“I don’t think it’s necessary for you to be in the demonstrations with her from now on.” It wasn’t a request, it wasn’t a conversation, it was a command. Erica’s heart sank at the thought of not feeling the slender fingertips on her skin again.  
  
“Mark, you were the one that wanted to do this in the first place. Most guys would be drooling over watching their girlfriend with another woman.”  
  
“Not her.” He clipped brushing his teeth fiercely.  
  
“What does that even mean?” Erica’s eyes creased becoming defensive of the raven-haired woman.  
  
“You don’t know how you looked with her. I’ve never seen you look that way with me.”  
  
“She’s trying to help us!” Erica shouted tugging her sleep pants and tank top.  
  
“I’m drawing a line here, Erica. Either we quit going or you don’t participate. You decide.”  
  
“It’s not like I really have a say here. You’ve already made your mind up without even consulting me.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have to!” His voice raised in anger as his fists clenched at his sides. “You are my fiancé, and I say no.” Without another word, he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him to sleep on the couch.  
  
Erica felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes as she sunk into her side of the bed. All of the previous power and pleasure she had felt in the dimly lit bedroom with Franky was stripped away completely. She felt even more helpless than she had before the session. Mark and her had been together for going on eight years, living together for six of those years in the home that had been a gift from his parents. They lived a comfortable life. Mark managed an art museum pulling in traveling exhibits from around the world for a pretty salary. Erica had worked for her father’s firm since she had graduated law school. They never wanted for anything monetarily. Mark showered her with jewelry and expensive dinners in the city thinking it was the attention and affection that she needed. 

The next two weeks went by quickly as they got caught up at work, and the fight was never brought up again. They made love, but not as instructed. Mark made no attempt to put the information he had learned to play, and Erica didn’t dare ask for what she wanted. She felt as if she was being punished for the sinful act. How had it been so easy and comforting to ask from a complete stranger compared to her partner?  
  
With their next appointment at Crimson lingering that evening, Mark had placed the cancellation notice on the kitchen island next to the phone as a wordless ultimatum when they ate breakfast in the morning. She ripped the paper in half before tossing it in the bin as her response. Even if she couldn’t experience the actual sessions with Franky, at least she could gain some insight from the woman. The day went by slowly as Erica shuffled her way through stacks of paper covering her desks. By the time she had made it home, she barely had enough time to change out of her work clothes into a comfortable pink shirtdress that hugged her curves nicely. The pair drove making mild conversation about their days on the drive.  
  
The tall woman answered the door in another dark outfit. A pair of burgundy colored jeans hugged her slender legs tightly; her toned arms were on display in the sheer cut off blouse that dipped low over her ample cleavage.  
  
“Come on in, love birds,” She opened the door wide enough. She had already set down a glass of red wine and a tumbler of whiskey on the waiting coffee table. Erica couldn’t help but smile lightly at Franky’s memory. They sat both taking gracious sips of their chosen beverages. Before long Franky came to sit across from them with her clipboard in hand. “Let’s talk about the last couple of weeks. How was it?”  
  
“Well, we, uh, made love a few times.”  
  
“I’m glad you two were intimate, but remember our focus was on oral sex for Erica. How did that go?” Franky’s eyes darted from Mark’s to Erica’s as neither of them spoke up. She leaned forward setting the clipboard down on the coffee table in front of them. Her fingertips ran over her lips. “The only way that these sessions work is if you take what we talk about here and practice it at home. I thought I made myself clear.” Her eyebrows creased at the two of them seriously. “Why should I meet with you today if you haven’t used what I’ve already given you, Mark?”  
  
“I think I’d like to talk about actual sex rather then the oral.”  
  
“Does she give you head?” Franky asked without batting an eyelash, her fierce eyes not leaving his no matter how long he squirmed. Mark nodded. “Do you think she enjoys it all that much?” He shook his head knowing Erica hated it. “She doesn’t enjoy it, but she does it because she knows you find it enjoyable. Now explain to me how it’s different for you to do that to her.” Mark didn’t respond taking another gulp from his wine. “I’m not saying this to upset you, I’m saying this to help us all be on the same page. The beauty of sex is being able to give the other person what they want, even when we may not necessarily find it that great. It’s a give and take.” Her soothing voice reassured the man. Her eyes then flashed over to Erica. “Don’t think you’re walking away scott free here. We practiced asking for what you want, why didn’t you do it?” Her green eyes didn’t leave Erica’s.  
  
“I-I don’t know,” She stuttered shamefully. “I can’t.”  
  
“But you can. You did it with me, so I know you can. Keep practicing, okay?” Erica nodded her eyes cast downward. “So Erica, Mark wants to talk about penetrative sex today, is that alright with you?”  
  
“Yes. I think that’s a good idea.” She responded glancing at her partner, placing her hand on his knee. He put his hand over giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“Wonderful. What I like to do first is walk through a few good starter positions that are mutually beneficial. No offense to anyone, but missionary is definitely a man’s game. I’m not saying it doesn’t have it’s time and place, but we’re not going to talk about it here. Now I’m also going to point out, my being a woman does have its limitations in this department.” She allowed the others to laugh nervously. “I will be using a strap-on in a harness. It’s obviously not the real deal, but it will do the trick, all right? How about you two go get comfortable in the room, and I will be in shortly?” Mark cleared his throat waiting for Erica to speak.  
  
“I think we’d prefer to both watch today,” Erica tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  
  
“Really?” Franky said her tongue pressing inside her cheek. “No worries. I will call Allie down. You two go get comfortable.” She smiled reassuringly making her way towards the kitchen. The couple made their way into the same dimly lit bedroom as before and Mark pressed both chairs towards the side of the bed holding Erica’s hand in his. Her eyes glanced over the beautiful bed noticing that the dark linens no longer contained the wet spot she had left on them. No doubt they had been laundered.   
  
A soft knock and the push of the door signaled that their demonstration was about to begin. Franky entered the room followed closely by a pixie-like woman with huge blue eyes. Her straight blonde hair reached down the middle of her back. Her pink lips contained a playful smile as she held Franky’s hand. Erica couldn’t help but notice she was clad only in her black lacy underwear. She was stunningly beautiful. “Allie this is Mark and Erica,” Franky introduced. Allie nodded a wordless greeting before stepping over towards the bed. She wrapped her slender arms around Franky’s taller form, standing on tiptoes to bring herself to eye level. Franky wrapped her hands around the woman’s waist pulling her in tighter before brushing her lips against the smaller woman’s in a deep passionate kiss. Erica could tell when it deepened; Franky had slid her tongue over the blonde’s eliciting a tiny groan of pleasure. Franky’s fingertips trailed lazily over her sides before cupping her ass playfully underneath the lacy material. She gave it a quick squeeze as she pressed her knee between the blonde’s legs only to be greeted with another sultry sound. Franky was smiling when she finally broke the kiss her eyes looking only at Allie’s. Erica felt her stomach turn uncomfortably as she watched the two share such an intimate moment. Her hand brushed Allie’s long hair behind her ear before guiding her to get in the bed.   
  
Franky walked behind them all toward the armoire and took her time unlocking it. Mark’s eyes were locked on Allie, but Erica couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder to see what the cabinet held. Inside was an assortment of different objects. Some were tamer than others. Erica watched with intrigue as the brunette shimmied out of her tight pants leaving them on the floor, she then unbuttoned her blouse to allow it to join the pile. She was clad in a pair of silky jet-black boy shorts and bra. Erica didn’t peg Franky for a lace-wearing woman. The woman then was attaching a medium length strap on over her hips taking care to secure it tightly over her knickers. Her eyes flickered over to Erica who was watching intently. Franky gave her a quick smile and wondered back towards the bed. She didn’t bother closing the bed curtains as she crawled from the foot of the bed over Allie’s waiting form trailing wet kisses up her legs. Her teeth tugged at the flimsy material of Allie’s knickers before she continued to kiss her way up the young woman’s body. The sight in front of her mesmerized Erica. The two lay like that for moments exchanging soft kisses that slowly turned more and more hungry with each passing minute. Franky’s free hand had slid down Allie’s taught stomach and slide into her panties causing the blonde to gasp against her mouth hungrily. They stayed like this for several minutes as Franky stroked her slowly, eyes locked on one another. Then Franky stood on her knees at Allie’s side, her hand wrapped around the shaft of the black toy. Her eyes flickered down wordlessly as Allie went to work without any hesitation taking the length into her mouth deliberately coating it in her saliva. Franky’s free hand brushed gently against the back of the girls neck coaxing her further each time until she felt it had been properly moistened. She pulled the blonde off with a pop giving her a kiss as she guided her back pulling her knickers off in one smooth motion. She placed a pillow under Allie’s hips angling them towards her as she pulled the blonde to rest inclined in her lap. She then began to lightly tap the strap on against her sex.  
  
“Franky,” Allie whispered her body rocking against the movement. She reached down to guide the toy in by herself until Franky had her hands pinned above her head. “Please fuck me,” She said wantonly knowing that’s the command Franky was waiting for. The brunette’s hips and hand guided the length in painfully slow, taking care to coat it in Allie’s wetness before bottoming out. Franky’s hips then began to the thrust strongly making the blonde moan once again. Franky released Allie’s hands only to have them pulling her hips tighter towards her. Erica could see the orgasm building as Allie’s breathing became shallower with each thrust of the strap on. Before she could, Franky had pulled its length out and turned her to the side pressing one leg up fluidly. Allie hissed in disapproval only to be met with Franky’s lips on her ear.  
  
“I know,” She kissed Allie’s cheek. “I just don’t want you to cum yet.” She pressed her length in again pressing her back tightly against Allie’s. With Allie’s leg up, Erica had a clear view of the slow and gentle thrusts penetrating the young woman. Franky’s mouth was nipping softly against the crook of the blonde’s neck before lapping with her tongue to sooth the skin. Her hand was cupping over Allie’s small breasts through the material before tugging the cup down and rubbing over the small bud that lay beneath. The slow fucking was driving Erica wild, and it wasn’t even her on the bed. She didn’t know how Allie could handle it.  
  
“Rub my clit, baby,” Allie asked as her eyes fluttered closed her head pressed back against the taller woman behind her. Franky did as she was told, her hand left Allie’s breast and she ran two fingers down on either side of Allie’s aching clit. The fingers were timed perfectly to her thrusts and Allie bit down on her lip, toes curling in preparation of her release. Franky removed her hand bringing the wet tips to her own lips before sucking them. Erica silently wondered if she had done the same when Franky had finished with her. “Don’t stop.” Allie begged tilting her arse back towards the toy continuing to rock herself back.  
  
“I’m not, one more, then I’ll let you cum.” Franky instructed patting Allie’s firm ass before helping her towards the headboard She wrapped the blonde’s legs around her waist. Allie instinctively brought her arms around her lover’s neck. “You’re doing so good,” Franky praised cupping Allie’s arse in her hands letting the girl slowly sink down on her length their eyes locked the entire time. Allie’s head flew back nearly hitting the headboard before Franky reached out her hand to cradle it before the blow came gracefully. “Does that feel good?” She ran her tongue over the long line of Allie’s exposed neck.  
  
“Fuck yes. Franky. Please.” Allie begged her heavy lids nearly hiding her sultry eyes.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Fuck me hard until I cum all over you.” Allie’s dirty words poured out of her mouth as if she was reciting the alphabet. Erica’s cheeks burned at their vulgarity, but her core throbbed in juxtaposition. Franky finally sped her thrusts to meet Allie’s aching sex as hard and deeply as she asked for. Erica watched as Franky sent the young woman into the throws of a powerful orgasm never stopping her thrusts. Allie’s moans were long as she rocked her hips toward Franky automatically, her legs wrapped tightly around the woman. Her nails dug into the skin of Franky’s back as she went completely rigid. Franky stopped her ministrations and allowed Allie to come back down from her climax. After the blonde’s eyes opened again with a smile painted on her face as Franky lay her back on the bed. Franky slowly eased out of her while she placed kisses over her lips. She covered Allie in a throw blanket before brushing the hair that had stuck to her forehead away.  
  
“I’ll meet you two in the living room shortly, feel free to get another drink if you need to and talk about what you liked.” Franky looked up from her lover for the first time. Allie giggled covering her red face making Franky smile shaking her head. “What the hell am I going to do with you giggling all the time?” She asked Allie.  
  
Erica followed Mark toward the door, but she couldn’t help but glance back at the couple strewn across the bed. Franky’s arm was around Allie as they kissed gently. Franky’s eyes flashed over to connect with Erica’s as Allie continued to kiss over Franky’s neck and she trailed lower underneath the blanket. Franky bit her lip still watching the woman staring at her in awe until her threw her head back in ecstasy from whatever Allie was doing under the blanket. She quickly closed the door behind them and joined Mark on the couch. She finished the rest of her whiskey loving the burn it left behind. On the coffee table were pictures of each of the three positions Franky had demonstrated on Allie. Erica picked up the bottle of whiskey pouring herself another drink. Mark didn’t comment on it and he started talking about what they had just witnessed. Erica nodded along wordlessly sipping her drink until she could feel the all too familiar buzz settling in her chest. It gave her something else to focus on aside from the way Franky looked at the young blonde. Franky and Allie came out of the room dressed again. She gave the blonde a quick hug and kiss before sending her towards the kitchen with a pat on her lingerie-clad ass. She sat down pouring herself a tumbler of the whiskey. She was dressed back sharply in her pants and top taking a gracious sip.  
  
“Where should we start?” She asked a flush still spread over her high cheeks. Her breath was even as if she had not just had marathon sex. Mark spoke first asking about the logistics of each position as he glanced at the photos. Franky walked him through with her usual grace and expertise. Erica couldn’t bring herself to focus or listen.  
  
“Erica, why don’t you come with me back to my office for a moment? I’ve got a few other things for you.” Franky started walking with her glass in hand, not waiting for Erica to follow suit.  
  
The blonde took a deep breath before rising and following several paces behind. Franky was leaning against the front of her desk waiting for her to come in.  
  
“Close the door, please,” Franky asked her eyes on her glass. Erica did as she was told and took a seat in front of the tall brunette. “You’ve been noticeably more silent than usual. I just wanted to check and make sure you are doing alright.” The green eyes flickered up over Erica’s.  
  
“I’m fine,” She had grown so accustomed to muttering the words without actually meaning them. They flew out of her mouth unconsciously.  
  
“That’s the second time you’ve lied to me tonight. The first was when you told me you wanted to watch with Mark.” Erica didn’t bother lying again. “Why didn’t you say you wanted to work with me? You’ve got to be able to use your voice. I don’t know how many times I have to say that to you.” The frustration was painted all over her voice.  
  
“Is she your girlfriend?” Erica slipped attempting to change the subject. She didn’t know if she wanted to hear the truth about the obvious bond between the two beautiful women. She couldn’t begin to describe the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
“This isn’t about me and Allie, it’s about you.” She sipped from her glass. “Now tell me the truth or I’m nullifying the contract.” To show she meant business, Franky had placed the thick papers on the desk and tapped them with her fingertips.  
  
“Mark didn’t want me to. He said we’d both watch or we’d have to stop coming to see you.” Franky nodded.  
  
“Thank you for telling me the truth. Look, I’m not one to give relationship advice, but you’ve got to be able to tell him what you want. That’s how Allie got what she wanted today, isn’t it?” The words only brought Erica back to the heated moment between the two women. She nodded in agreement feeling the pang of jealousy in her stomach again.  
  
“How long have you been together?” Erica didn’t know where the questions were coming from.  
  
“Allie is my best mate, not that it’s any of your concern. Relationships don’t necessarily come easy in my line of work as I’m sure you can imagine.”  
  
“But you two…” Erica searched for the words she was looking for and came up empty handed.  
  
“Allie and I have chemistry. Sexual chemistry. That’s why I asked her to come work for me. Believe it or not, she’s as straight as they come.” Franky seemed to know exactly what Erica was pawing at. The blonde’s eyes widened. “Unlike you, Erica.” Franky’s tongue wet her lips slowly. “Does he know?” She shifted her head motioning towards the living room where Mark was waiting.  
  
“I’m not gay.” Her skin burned.  
  
“You’re bisexual.”  
  
“I’m with Mark.”  
  
“That’s got nothing to do with it. Answer the question. Does he know you like women? Out of that entire book, you picked the only page with two women. You would have admired my artwork in here for ages if I hadn’t stopped you. If Mark wouldn’t have been in that bedroom today, I guarantee you would have crawled into that bed and asked me to do the same to you. You thought about it at the end. You wanted to stay and watch Allie go down on me, didn’t you?” Franky’s hands were now on either arm of Erica’s chair, effectively boxing her in. She leaned forward. “Admit that you imagined it was you instead of Allie that I was with.” When the blonde attempted to look away, Franky’s hand gripped underneath her chin bringing her eyes back up. “Just tell me the truth.”  
  
“Yes.” Erica hissed her lips parted. The brunette was so close to her that she could feel the heated breath against her face. She could smell the whiskey on her breath. Their lips were so close together, Erica thought for a moment Franky might lean in and close the distance between them. The thought made her pulse in anticipation.  
  
Franky nodded slowly. “Thank you for your honesty.” With that simple sentence, Franky’s touch was gone and she was back sitting on the other side of the desk. “What I need you to do before our next session is speak up. Use your voice to get what you want. If you’d have used your voice today, that could have been you in my bed instead of Allie. You can go.” Franky’s eyes were gone as she scribbled over some papers effectively dismissing Erica. The blonde stood on shaky legs, her eyes downcast to the wood floor. “Erica, I wish it would have been you.” Franky said before she could twist the doorknob. Erica glanced up to see her small smile. “You deserve to be happy.” Erica nodded before escaping the thick tension of the room and sat next to Mark.  
  
“What’d she say?” He pried. Erica shook her head avoiding the question as Franky rejoined them in the living room.  
  
“Two weeks, yeah? Any questions in the mean time, don’t hesitate to call.” She handed both of them a business card before ushering them out. Erica could feel the small of her back being brushed over by Franky’s warm hand. She wrapped the woman in a gentle hug before whispering in her ear so Mark couldn’t over hear. “Go for it, get what you want.” Her lips pressed against Erica’s cheek. She gave Mark a quick handshake and the two were out the door.


	3. Free

The words played over and over again in Erica’s head as the days went by. Get what you want. Go for it. She left work unable to focus and drove to the lingerie shop. She picked out several different options in various colors and styles. Her favorite was the deep purple plunge bra with cheeky see through panties to match. She took it one step further and purchased the matching garter belt and stockings. She used her separate banking account so Mark wouldn’t be able to look up her outrageous spending at such a frivolous store.  
  
Despite the hour, she had made it home before Mark and disposed of the bags in the guest room for safekeeping. She selected a tamer set before heading toward the shower. She took her time washing every inch of her skin with the sweet smelling wash. By the time she had finished, the water began to run cold signaling she had used up the hot water supply. She dried and moisturized every part of her skin before sliding into the black lacy set. There was still no sign of her fiancé. She dimmed the lights of the bedroom before crawling to lie in the middle of the bed to wait.  
  
Less than a ten minutes later, Erica heard the front door open and Mark call out for her around the dark house. She heard his feet pad up the stairs calling her name once more. Her heartbeat was pounding against her chest as he darkened the doorway.  
  
“What are you…”? His confusion was painted all over his voice.  
  
“I want you to lick me until I cum,” She said strongly. Her voice didn’t waiver as many times as she had practiced saying it in front of the mirror.  
  
“This is absurd. Where did you learn to use that kind of language?” His words shot venom. Erica quickly sat up trying to cover as much of her body as possible. “You know that this isn’t sexy for me at all, you demanding what you want. What about what I want Erica?”  
  
“It’s always about what you want! We have the same boring sex every time!”  
  
“Boring? Now I’m boring for wanting to treat you nicely.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be so nice all the time!” Erica screamed feeling the tears burning her eyes.  
  
“Is this what you talked about with that hooker?”  
  
“She’s not a hooker! How dare you say that about someone who is trying to help us! She’s trying to save our relationship! You just don’t like what she has to say. You don’t like the fact that she’s better than you at pleasing me.”  
  
Seconds after the words flew out of Erica’s mouth; she heard the sharp clap of noise before the pain even registered on her face. Instinctively her hands flew up to cover the red sting along her check and lip. Mark’s eyes were wide in horror at his actions. He attempted to reach out his shaking hands to pull her close against him. Erica took several steps back.  
  
“Erica, I-“  
  
“It’s over.” 

In her state she managed to grab a few things and shove them into her bag before leaving her house as Mark followed her to the car. His begs came between hysterical sobs, but Erica did not respond to one of them. She drove away from the house leaving behind the façade of a functional and happy relationship.  
By the time she looked up, her car had been parked in front of the house with the crimson red door. She hadn’t even remembered driving there. Why on earth had she thought this would be the place to go? It was then she buried her head in hear hands and let the sobs rack her body. The hot tears stung her red and swollen cheek as they fell repeatedly down the same used path. The quiet tap at the window caused her to jump from her hunched position. Even through teary eyes, she could see the rings on slender fingers. The door opened and Franky leaned over taking in the sight in front of her.  
  
“I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I-“  
  
“What’s happened?”  
  
“I’m going. I don’t know what I’m-“ Before she could attempt to enunciate another response, the tall brunette reached over unbuckling Erica’s seatbelt.  
  
“There’s no way I’m letting you drive like this. Come in, please. Let’s talk about what’s happened,” She held out her hand waiting for Erica to take it. Slowly she took it and stood from the car slowly with her bag thrown casually over one shoulder. Franky’s eyes hardened when she saw the red print and swollen bottom lip. “Who did this to you?” She gripped Erica’s hand tighter and brushed her other underneath Erica’s chin to survey the damage. “Did he…” Erica nodded softly without waiting for Franky to finish her sentence. “Come on.” Franky lead the sniffling woman into the house and towards the large kitchen complete with stainless steel appliances. It was one portion of the house she hadn’t seen before. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and pressed it to Erica’s reddened skin. Her hand brushed down Erica’s arm before bringing her own hand to hold the bag in place.  
  
“Thank you. I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I came here.” Erica pressed the cool pack against her skin and sighed at the relief it provided. Franky shook her head completely ignoring Erica’s apology. She was in a cabinet dabbing a cotton swap with antiseptic in seconds.  
  
“This is going to fucking hurt,” She warned as she dapped the swab against the tiny cut in her lip. Erica winced and tried to pull away instantly. Franky’s hand brushed through her hair and held her from turning. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m almost done,” the tall woman soothed pressing the piece of cotton a few more times before tossing it in the bin. She then pursed her lips and blew a cool stream of air over the stinging skin. The brunette lingered there for a moment with her hand on Erica’s silky hair and her lips mere centimeters away. “Erica what happened?” She whispered softly.  
  
“We fought.”  
  
“I’m calling the police.” Franky moved to pick up her cell phone and dial.  
  
“Don’t bother. It’s over. I just want to be done with it.” Erica’s eyes were cast downward on the wood floor as tears stung her eyes again. “It’s his house, and I couldn’t stay there any longer.”  
  
“You did the right thing getting out. Are you sure you don’t want me to call someone?”  
  
“He’s all I have here. I can't tell my family, not yet. My friend is out of town with her husband.”  
  
“You’ll stay with me until you get back on your feet. I’ve got plenty of room.”  
  
“Franky, I couldn’t-“ She began to protest.  
  
“At least for tonight. You shouldn’t be driving. I’d feel better knowing you’re safe. Please?” Erica could see the genuine concern behind the emerald eyes and it hit her hard. Franky brushed her thumbs over the tears on her cheeks wiping them away. Erica nodded sniffling lightly. Without another word, Franky laced her hands in the shorter woman’s and lead her up the staircase towards what appeared to be a front door. It occurred to Erica that Franky did not live in the area where she hosted clients. It made perfect sense that she’d separate her personal and professional life.  
  
Erica was surprised to see the walls painted a beautiful teal throughout the living space with grey plush sofa and chair in front of a large TV. The walls were adorned with several black and white photos of various subjects; some trees, old worn down buildings, some nudes with the same tattooed women from Franky’s office downstairs. Along the side of the room was an entire wall of bookshelves over flowing from top to bottom. Some of the titles were haphazardly placed sideways on the shelf, as if she hadn’t had time to place them back in the correct place.  
  
“I’ll set you up in the guest room, yeah?” Franky moved to take Erica’s bag off from over her shoulder, but she placed her hand over the brunette’s stopping her.  
  
“I want to stay with you. Please, I can’t be alone tonight.” Franky’s eyes were on her’s yet again boring into her soul. Her teeth bit against her bottom lip as she thought. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, Erica continued. “You told me to use my voice, and I am.” Her face was serious. The brunette nodded softly without a word. As she led the blonde down the corridor, it was then Erica noticed how casually the younger woman was dressed. She was clad in a lilac loose fitting tee shirt and light washed skinny jeans, her feet padded along in a pair of white high tops. Erica couldn’t help but appreciate the way the jeans hugged over her slender hips. Her ogling was quickly halted as Franky stopped at the closed door at the end of the hall. She hesitated briefly before opening it her eyes flickering up to Erica’s. Inside the large space was a huge platform bed covered in dozens of teal and grey throw pillows over the creamy white sheets. It wasn’t the dark and sultry room Erica had expected to be tucked away behind the door. It was clear that there were many parts of Franky that Erica didn’t know, but she fully intended to explore.  
  
“Bathroom’s through there. You can use anything you’d like,” Franky pointed toward the open door as she set Erica’s bag on the long white dresser.

Erica felt almost childlike in the oversized sweats and tee shirt that Franky had left out for her to change into. The clothing smelled so much like Franky, Erica found it oddly comforting with everything that had occurred in the last few hours. After she had dressed, she padded barefoot out towards the living space to find Franky sitting in front of the TV with her bare feet on the coffee table. The casual clothes had been stripped off in favor of a pair of red boxer shorts and a tight black singlet. It took her several moments to tear her eyes away from the woman to notice the numerous boxes of take out piled up.  
  
Franky was entranced with a cooking show on TV, and she hadn’t even noticed Erica slide into the spot next to her.  
  
“Hey.” She said softly finally snapped from her trance. Her eyes glanced down over Erica’s ensemble and that coy smile appeared on her face. “You look cute.” She tugged at the loose fitting tee lightly.  
  
“Thanks.” Erica responded shyly at the feel of Franky’s eyes dancing over her body. “What’s all this?” She asked glancing at the plethora of boxes.  
  
“I ordered take away.”  
  
“From the whole city?”  
  
“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just… I got a little bit of everything.” Erica witnessed a mild blush creep over Franky’s skin for the first time.  
  
“This is perfect, thank you. For everything.”  
  
The two of them made their way through half a pizza, a box of pad thai, and a container of fried rice before they finally stopped eating. Franky piled the remains and carefully padded downstairs to place them in the refrigerator. She returned carrying the familiar bottle of whiskey, two glasses, and a coy smile across her face. She returned to her spot on the couch noticeably closer to Erica as she poured them each generous portions of the alcohol.  
  
“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to liquor me up,” Erica teased the corners of her lips turning up for the first time since she had arrived at Franky’s home. Franky laughed breathily through her nose and shook her head at the comment. She then took a gulp of the burning liquid before turning her electric eyes towards her guest.  
  
“Believe me, if I wanted to get you naked in my bed, I wouldn’t need alcohol to do it.” She stated as confidence exuded from every pore of her gloriously tanned skin. Erica felt hear body tense at the heat the comment caused. It was clear the effect the younger woman had on her. She had to act before her brain caught up with the rest of her body.  
  
Her movements in the next 10 seconds were critical. First, she placed the glass on the table in front of her. Then her hands managed to push Franky’s solid shoulders until her they connected with the back of the couch. Next the blonde smoothly slid her leg over the thin fabric of Franky’s boxers until she was straddling her. Erica saw the mixed emotions of shock and arousal mix on the brunette’s gorgeous face. Franky answered the move with sliding both hands up to rest on Erica’s slim waist.  
  
“Franky…” Erica rasped. “I want you to fuck me.” She commanded her voice unwavering. She felt the empowerment radiating from her core.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask,” With a cheeky grin, Franky pulled the sexy blonde down into her lap by her lithe hips and took extra care to roll hers upwards as they connected. Erica threw her head back and moaned at the contact. Something in the way the Franky touched her turned her body into a heap of burning embers.  
  
Erica leaned down closing the distance between their lips, but Franky halted her by brushing her lips over Erica’s long neck. Her heart dropped slightly at the denial of having those delicious lips against hers for the first time. She had wanted to taste them for so long. The thought was gone the moment she felt Franky start to nibble upwards starting from her collarbone. She paused momentarily just under Erica’s jawline, as she pressed her lips down gently she could feel the older woman’s pulse beating away underneath the soft skin. Erica’s body shivered at the gentle touch and she released a slow shaky breath from her lungs. Franky’s hand was on her cheek and their eyes crashed hungrily. Erica noticed her slowly lick her lips as she carefully considered her next move.  
  
“I need to talk to you for two seconds,” She whispered. Erica’s body tensed fearing the ultimate rejection that lay ahead. Immediately she was trying extracting herself from Franky’s lap. “No, no, no, wait. Fuck,” Franky held her tightly against her warm body. “Erica, I want you more than you can even begin to understand. I have plans to give you the greatest sex you could ever imagine tonight.” The dirty words tranquilized Erica from trying to squirm away from the brunette’s grasp. She was much stronger than her slim frame let on. “If we do this, I will destroy your contract and our sessions will stop. I don’t have relations with clients, it’s a rule of mine that I always abide by.”  
  
“I’ll shred the damn thing myself. Where is it?” She muttered pushing up on her knees to rise up and go get it from Franky’s awaiting filing cabinet. Franky held Erica yet again and erupted with hardy laughter.  
  
“It can wait until morning. There’s one more thing. You might remember from our session that I deliberately did not kiss you on the lips.” Erica nodded. Of course she had noticed. That fact alone had driven her crazy for nearly a month. “I save very little of myself in my job, and that’s one thing that I don’t do very lightly. I can count on one hand the number of people I’ve let kiss me.” Erica could tell Franky felt anxious at sharing the information with her. “But it’s all I’ve been thinking about since you walked through my front door for the first time I saw you in that blue dress. I almost did that day.”  
  
“Why didn’t you?”  
  
“Because I wanted it to be special. Something just for us.” Franky whispered. She laced their fingers together pulling Erica closer until there were only centimeters between them. Erica waited what felt like ages in baited breath for Franky to make the first move. Then finally, the wave crashed and they were intertwined soft lips meeting soft lips. Erica felt herself melting into the young woman relishing the sweet and gentle touch. Franky’s tongue gently brushed over her lip begging permission. Instantly Erica allowed their tongues to touch in a slow burn. She could feel the passion building as Franky deepened the kiss crashing her lips deeper against the blondes.  
  
Their lips never parted save for the few moments where shirts were being pulled over their heads and discarded across the living room. Franky gently cupped her hands over her aching breasts contained in the black lacy bra that Erica had forgotten she was wearing. Franky cupped and brushed her thumbs over their center causing Erica’s nipples to harden from the gentle touch. She couldn’t believe the way Franky played with her in her hands. The brunette took her time in unclasping the flimsy material and bringing it down slowly as her lips and tongue explored every inch of the beauty on top of her. Her hands were back with skin on skin and Erica shuddered hard feeling her run her palms over her perky nipples. Her gasping breath and head thrown back caused her to break the kiss relishing the agonizingly gentle touch.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Franky stated as if she was seeing the woman’s body for the first time. In reality, it was like she was now that she was finally able to appreciate every freckle over Erica’s sternum as she delivered soft wet kisses over the skin. Her tongue flicked over each nipple as the cool air caused them to harden even more. She hadn’t noticed the way her hips were grinding down to meet the scantily clad woman beneath her.  
  
“I want to see you,” Erica asked her hands playing with the straps of Franky’s brightly colored sports bra. The front zipper had been begging to be undone and release Franky’s ample cleavage into Erica’s hands. She leaned in dragging it down painstakingly with her teeth causing Franky to groan audibly for the first time. Erica wanted nothing more than to hear the sound again. Not wanting to miss the view, Erica finished unwrapping her lover with her steady fingers. The material finally parted as the sizeable breasts and olive toned nipples finally came into view. It took several seconds for Erica to process the tiny metal bits on either side of the pert nipples were piercings. Franky bit her lip as she watched the woman on top of her drink her in. The blonde tentatively reached out her hand allowing it to run circles around the bud feeling the cool metal on the pad of her thumb. She watched as it hardened almost instantaneously eliciting a slow moan from deep in Franky’s throat. She repeated the same movements with the right breast as she brought her lips down towards her first target. She took the small raised bit between her lips wetting it with her flattened tongue. Franky’s hips thrust upwards in pleasure. Erica couldn’t believe how sensitive the woman was beneath her as she sucked gently loving the feel of the metal rolling over her tongue. She couldn’t help but lap over the skin with rough swipes alternating between each perfect mound of flesh.  
  
“If you don’t stop I’m going to-“ Franky choked out just before Erica brought her lips back over one bud sucking deeply and she pinched the other one between her finger pads. Franky’s body vibrated as she arched up muttering curses of “Oh, fuck” as Erica continued her ministrations. It then occurred to Erica that she had managed to give the queen of sexuality an orgasm without even touching her sex. She felt a sense of pride surge through her body. Eventually Franky’s hand held her back gently with her hands in her hair. Erica glanced up to be greeted with the sight of Franky’s mouth open panting softly with eyes closed. Her long lashes fluttered as she tried with difficulty to slow her breathing. Erica took the moments to kiss around the other less-sensitive parts Franky’s chest. She kissed over the flaming dice tattoo up toward jutting collarbones and down her sternum where she discovered another tattoo with elaborately scrawled initials. FCD. When she had come back down, Franky’s hand brushed over the silkiness of Erica’s long hair. Her cheeks burned bright from post-orgasm bliss and mild embarrassment. “I should have warned you,” She blushed.  
  
“That was so sexy. I didn’t even know…” Franky nodded brushing her thumb over Erica’s now slightly swollen lips.  
  
“Did it make you wet seeing me cum like that?”  
  
“Oh god yes, Franky,” Erica breathed as she felt Franky bring her hand down to cup her sex through the thin lace.  
  
“Mmm, good. Because I’m ready to fuck you.” Her thumb ran the line of her slit pulsing twice against Erica’s clit. “Tell me how you want it, baby.”  
  
“I want your fingers and your mouth,” Erica felt herself being lifted from the couch as Franky wrapped her legs around her waist carrying her down the hall pressing hot kisses on her lips along the way. Erica ground her hips down against the woman’s bare abdomen soaking her in wetness.  
  
Her back was pressed against the bed and her underwear was pulled off smoothly. Erica spread her legs wide without being asked exposing her overly aroused sex to Franky. Her tongue lashed over her exposed slit making Erica coo with pleasure as she encircled her clit.  
  
“Y-you’re fingers.” Erica begged. She was instantly filled with two fingers to the hilt causing her to clench her walls in shock. She could feel the muscles throbbing around the lean fingers buried deep inside her. She felt the all too familiar gentle hook in Franky’s fingers grazing over her spot as if she was pulling her out to sea. It wasn’t going to take Erica long to reach her climax with the images of Franky’s orgasm on the couch. She propped herself up on her elbows in order to see Franky’s fingers pumping in her soaking wet pussy. Green eyes flashed up to meet hers. She could see the pure joy and hunger beneath them as Franky’s lips wrapped around her clit flicking over the swollen flesh. Her orgasm was lit like a match as it tore through her body. Her blue eyes tried to stay on green for as long as possible while she thrust her hips down fucking herself on those long fingers. Eventually they fluttered closed and she fell back against the bed still feeling the aftershocks over her body. Cool kisses were being trailed over the skin of her hips and up her body until they were pressed against her lips. Suddenly without warning the touch was gone and Erica felt the bed dip as Franky removed herself. Erica couldn’t control the whimper that escaped as she raised her heavy head searching the dim room for the woman who had just given her such immense pleasure. She found her near the dresser removing her knickers with her back turned towards the blonde. Erica marveled in the toned plump flesh of her arse. She noticed the tattoo that lined her spine was of the phases of the moon. Erica wanted to press her lips down on every circle. Distracted by the tantalizing flesh, Erica didn’t notice when Franky had crawled back onto the bed her breath hitting over the blonde’s skin. Then Erica felt the warning stripe of two fingers running up her slit before her legs were pressed up over Franky’s hips. Erica could feel the weight of the strap on resting against her sex. Franky brushed the shaft up and down the drenched slit coating it in Erica’s juices. Franky’s eyes took in every inch of the pale skinned beauty in her hands.  
  
“Tell me how you want it.” The brunette’s voice smoothed over the sex in the air. Erica squeezed her hips around Franky pushing her to lay back on the bed.  
  
“I’d rather show you.” She murmured as she positioned herself over the semi-thick shaft of the toy. She rocked her hips back taking more length with each thrust. Franky’s hands gripped her hips so mean as she watched in awe of the woman on top of her taking what she wanted. Once Erica bottomed out on the whole length she let her hips circle feeling the length filling her perfectly. She leaned down brushing her chest against Franky’s as she began to fuck herself back on Franky’s length. Each thrust caused Erica’s large breasts to sway and brush over Franky’s sensitive mounds. Franky’s hands then cupped Erica’s ass firmly as she met each of her thrusts expertly rolling her hips. Erica felt the throbbing in her center back again but more fierce as she rocked back meeting every motion of her lover. She cried out feeling it coming just as Franky’s open palm made contact against her arse in a hard slap. The pain mixed with pleasure sent her into overdrive as she vibrated on top of the thrusting woman.  
  
Her body should have been spent after two earth-shattering orgasms, but she would not rest until she was able to taste the woman who had given them to her. She slid downward popping off the toy as it hit against Franky’s stomach with a light slap. She took it into her mouth licking it clean of her cum as she pressed the base against Franky’s mound.  
  
“Oh shit. Taste me, please. I’m so fucking wet for you.” Franky begged with such desperation lining her voice. She helped Erica rip off the harness throwing it to the side finally able to see Franky’s aching sex for the first time. Her cheeks burned bright as she reached down to cover herself with a hand from Erica’s gazing eyes. The blonde grabbed her wrist and held it against her thigh as she took it all in. Even in the dim lighting, Erica could make out the uneven lines of a birthmark over Franky’s bare sex that covered her lips. She attempted to shield herself yet again, but before she could succeed, Erica brought her lips down trailing kisses over the darkened patch of skin. She then led kisses down the tight slit before spreading them lightly with her hands. She ran the tip of her tongue up the length allowing her tongue to flatten over Franky’s swollen clit. She moaned as her eyes fluttered closed. She instantly forgot any of her previous anxiety and spread her legs wide for the woman between them. The juices coated Erica’s tongue and lips as she lapped at them hungrily. She brushed her middle finger teasingly over her opening to be meet with extreme tightness. Franky whimpered gripping for the woman’s free hand lacing the fingers together. She was so tight Erica couldn’t believe she had ever been penetrated more than a handful of times. Franky rocked her hips down trying to signal she wanted more. The blonde continued to press just the first knuckle in and out of the woman as she lapped lazy circles around her clit. As she continued, the juices coated the digit thickly until she had pressed it in as far as it could go. Franky breathed out a sigh of content as she clenched lightly, her hand squeezed Erica’s tightly. After allowing her a moment to adjust, the blonde began slowly working her finger as she placed kisses over the raised nub. Franky’s body responded positively as she rocked down arching her body. She could sense her orgasm fast approaching as Erica’s lips wrapped around her clit sucking generously. Erica’s ears could not believe the low and wanton moans Franky’s mouth was making as she fingered her through a powerful orgasm. Her hips had risen off the bed as she shook violently before pushing Erica’s touch away closing her legs as she shook uncontrollably on her side. Erica was almost scared she had hurt her before a hand reached for her. “Hold me.” She squeaked out and Erica pressed against the shaky woman’s back holding her in a tight embrace as she experienced the aftershocks.  
  
It took nearly ten minutes for her to come back to life as Erica scratched gently over the skin of her arm. Franky lay boneless her breathing falling into a deep rhythmic pattern. For a moment Erica had thought she had fallen into a deep sleep until she spoke softly.  
  
“No one’s ever done that to me before,” She whispered the shyness returned.  
  
“Well we’re just full of firsts tonight aren’t we.” Erica kissed the crook of her neck.  
  
“Guess so,” a dopey smile draped across her flushed face as she spoke. Erica didn’t press to clarify what Franky had meant, knowing the woman was still regaining brainpower. She’d have to ask her in the morning. Franky rolled over facing her lover as she kissed her deeply pulling her onto her chest. Erica laid her head down listening to the thundering heartbeat below the ribs. Franky’s hands danced over her bare flesh tracing lazy patterns over her back. No other words needed to be exchanged that night. For the first time in her life, Erica felt completely satisfied.


	4. Moving in

“Franks, you better not still be sleeping. I’ve got a half hour before I’m do back at the clinic, and I expect you to make me cum at least three times before then!” The voice snapped Erica out of her dreamless slumber. She had heard the door slam and some rustling in the living room as heavy shoes hit the floor. The sound caused Franky’s eyes to flash open and sit up quickly.  
  
“Oh, fuck. No, no, no.” She panicked as she jumped out of bed completely naked throwing a robe towards Erica. “Put that on quick.” She instructed as she grabbed a pair of fresh boyshort underwear out of the dresser. By the time she had slid them over her hips the bedroom door was thrown open.  
  
“Are you kidding me Francesca Nicole? It’s nearly noon!” Allie’s voice rang through the room seeing the form in the bed that had just enough time to pull the robe over her exposed breasts. It took her moments to register that she wasn’t Franky.  
  
“Al, please go wait in the living room.” Franky said groggily rubbing her eyes making no attempt to cover her torso. Allie’s eyes had nearly popped out of her face as she turned on a dime and walked out of the room. The sinking feeling had returned in the pit of her chest as Erica tied the robe at her waist. “Fucking fuck.” She swore grabbing a baggy tee shirt over her chest. Her ass peaked out the bottom of her knickers. “I’m so sorry. You must be thinking the worst right now.” She rubbed her face sitting on the edge of the bed. “I swear to you what Allie and I have is strictly professional. That is her attempt at a joke. Please don’t be freaking out.”  
  
“Has it always been professional?”  
  
“No. We met in school, and tried dating for a bit before she figured out she was strictly into blokes. Now it’s only for sessions. She has a fiancé.” Erica appreciated the honestly in her voice. “I’ve royally fucked this up, haven’t I?”  
  
“I trust you.” Erica said from her spot in the bed. Franky turned to make eye contact with her, searching silently.  
  
“You’re sure?” Hey eyebrow rose unable to believe the words she had heard. Erica nodded. She leaped into her arms kissing her all over her face. She laughed at this side of Franky she had never seen, the goofy side.  
  
“Lord almighty what have I done to deserve this fucking gorgeous woman in my bed?” She yelled her praises making Erica blush. She kissed her one last time tenderly. “Would you like to go meet, Allie? I know you’ve technically met her, but I promise she does have a normal vocabulary that isn’t so vulgar.” 

Franky led her out into the living room holding her hand.  
  
“Good morning, Al. You remember Erica?” She continued to hold the hand as she spoke. Allie had her arms crossed over a pair of scrubs and a tense look on her face and her hip cocked to the side. Everything about her stance showed intense anger.  
  
“Coffee?” She snapped turning toward the door waiting for Franky to follow. She kissed Erica gently on the lips before following Allie down the stairs silently. 

Allie angrily pressed the buttons of the fancy machine preparing a cappuccino for herself. Franky felt a chill run through her body from the attitude as well as from the chilled wood floor on her bare feet. Allie took one sip of her drink before setting it on the island with both hands pressed palm down on the marble.  
  
“Have you completely lost your mind, Frank? She’s a fucking client!” Allie screamed. “You’re going to get sued, and then what the hell are you going to do? You could lose your job!”  
  
“She’s no longer a client,” She responded simply. “You act like I haven’t run this business by myself for the past five years.”  
  
“Well excuse me for assuming you were thinking with your fucking twat instead of your brain.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“So why are you fucking a taken woman then?”  
  
“She’s no longer engaged.” Allie’s face softened slightly. She took another sip of her coffee. “You know I wouldn’t do that. Al, come on. Where’s my best mate?” Franky shimmied over to the scrub-clad woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I need someone to gush with.” She begged resting her chin on the top of Allie’s head.  
  
“Alright go.” Allie rolled her eyes as the tall woman bounced on the balls of her feet obviously excited.  
  
“She’s so fucking amazing, Allie. I can’t even explain it.” Franky’s smile was borderline frightening it was so unrestrained.  
  
“Then I guess I should go apologize, huh?” The petite woman grumbled picking up her coffee cup. She left Franky downstairs to make coffee and she found Erica sitting on the couch wrapped in Franky’s black robe her eyes cast down picking at the hem that hit her just above the knee. Allie came to sit beside her causing Erica to stiffen slightly. “First thing, if you hurt her I will never forgive you. Franks may seem tough as nails with all the tats and piercings and shit, but underneath it she’s just a girl who’s been hurt many times before. She’s one of the best people I’ve ever met. If you do that to her, don’t expect any sympathy from me because I will be the one picking up the pieces with her.”  
  
“I would never.” Erica shook her head back and forth. “Allie, I-I don’t know what this is between us, but I would never do anything to ruin it,” The honesty poured from her voice. Allie nodded taking a pull from her mug.  
  
“Well now that that’s taken care of, thank you.” Erica’s eyebrows creased in confusion. The once venomous woman had melted away and left a sweet one underneath. “She’s needed a good root for ages,” Allie giggled making Erica blush. At that moment, Franky returned with two cups and handed one to Erica.  
  
“Are we good now? Did you put your claws away, Allie cat?” She asked standing near the two seated woman.  
  
“We’re aces now,” Allie smiled. “I don’t suppose I get any details now, eh? Did she find out about your incredibly sensitive-”?  
  
“ALLISON DAY,” Franky yelled her eyes bulging shaking her head back and forth. The blush encapsulated her cheeks instantly before seeping down her neck. It warmed Erica’s heart how embarrassed she could get when the tables were turned. The once smooth woman dressed only in black and faded to the back of her mind as she saw the real person underneath. 

The weekend went by slowly as the two women got to know each other emotionally and physically. Erica discovered Franky was incredibly ticklish behind her knees making her squeal like a child. Franky found out that Erica had been practicing law for over ten years and loved working with at-risk women. The two of them fell into a comforting routine of love-making and exchanging words while they rested and ate on the left-overs from the other night. Erica demanded to know about every one of Franky’s tattoos and their meaning behind them. As Franky explained them, she took care to kiss and trace her fingers over the detailed lines. The dominatrix on one arm represented sexuality, the tree on the other explained the different paths that life has taken her. The compass rose on her forearm reminded her to stay true to herself with north facing toward her. The dice on her breast symbolized chance. The phases of the moon were the parts that made up the whole of her personality. The cherry blossom tree stood for personal growth and change. Erica’s favorite was the large black and white wolf face surrounded in deep red roses. It took up the majority of Franky’s right thigh. Half it’s face was sunk down to the skull while the other was living. Franky went into detail about an American Indian legend of two wolves battling inside everyone, one good and one bad. When asked which wolf would win the battle, the response was the wolf that you choose to feed.  
  
There was one left that they hadn’t discussed. Erica drawled up from Franky’s thigh and she pressed her lips against the woman’s sternum inked with the three delicate letters. Franky’s eyes shut closed and she swallowed hard. Erica assumed it was from sensitivity, so she pulled up to look at the beautiful woman beneath her. When she finally opened her eyes, the emerald orbs where glassed over with tears.  
  
“What’s wrong? What did I do?” She panicked cupping the woman’s cheek. Franky shook her head dismissing the statements. Franky placed her hand over Erica’s, kissing each fingertip gently. The moments of silence hung awkwardly in the air.  
  
“Another time, ” She muttered pulling Erica into a deep kiss with a well-placed hand on the back of her neck. Erica couldn’t focus long enough to protest, as their lips crashed together like gentle waves until she was overtook completely. 

  


By Sunday afternoon it was obvious that Erica needed to go back to her former home to pick up some work clothes and other essentials. Franky claimed she could just go naked and she would win every case she put forth; Erica didn’t quite think a jury would agree. She dressed in the only outfit she had shoved into her bag; a pair of jeans and a grey tee shirt with some canvas shoes. She knew she would have to face Mark alone to have the talk even after Franky insisted. It put Franky on edge letting her go back to the house for two reasons. The first being the asshole had laid a hand on the beautiful woman. The second was she was afraid she wouldn’t return back that evening, choosing to go back to her comfortable and simple life. Franky need not mention her worries to Erica, she could already sense the tension as Franky laid in bed curled up under the doony with wild hair watching her dress silently. Normal Franky would have bribed her with orgasm after orgasm to get her to stay. Shy Franky observed her through sad green eyes.  
  
“I’ll be back.” Erica said as she threw her bag over her shoulder tossing her long hair up in a ponytail.  
  
“Promise?” Her voice was muffled from the layers of blankets, but Erica could still hear the vulnerable tone. Erica kneeled in front of Franky until she was eye level. Franky’s eyes were downcast picking at imaginary lint.  
  
“Franky, look at me.” Erica demanded causing the green eyes to look onto hers. “Use your voice.”  
  
“You can’t use my words against me, that’s not fair.” She sat up letting the sheets gather around her waist as she hiding her face in her hands.  
  
“Franky.” Erica sat in front of her on the bed forcing her hands away. Green met blue yet again.  
  
“I’m afraid you’ll walk out that door and never come back again. I’m scared what I’m able to give you isn’t enough. Since you came here that night I have not wanted to let you go and I know it’s selfish of me. I can’t promise you monogamy because of my job, so I do not expect you to do the same. This is a part of who I am just as much as practicing law is a part of you. I just know I need to be honest and give you an out because if this isn’t enough, you need to walk away.” Her voice waivered as the pools in her eyes trickled down her cheeks. Erica leaned forward and kissed each of the salty droplets away before leaning in to kiss the brunette.  
  
“I just want you.” She said against Franky’s lips before pressing them against each other once more. Erica kissed the woman deeply until she could feel the tension finally release from her body and she was relaxed.  
  
“Hurry back, I’m making you dinner and then fucking you senseless.” Franky smacked the flesh of Erica’s arse as she rose from the bed completely naked and headed for the shower looking over her shoulder with that devilish smile back on her face. The blonde shook her head at the shift in mood and found herself laughing the whole drive to her old home.  
  
Her and Mark had sat down for the inevitable talk. She was unhappy for a long time, and it wasn’t changing. He had never put her name on the deed to their home, so the only asset to discuss was the beach house. She was prepared to fight for the home she loved so deeply. She had spent endless hours decorating and landscaping the small home. It had been her idea to purchase it in the long run. After some initial resistance, Mark agreed to remove his name from the paperwork. Erica wanted nothing from the house except her belongings. She claimed she wanted a fresh start and didn’t need any furniture where she was staying at the moment. She then took to packing her wardrobe away in her travel suitcases. She had no idea if Franky even had room for her belongings in her home; they hadn’t discussed the logistics of the living arrangement thus far. It was moving quickly, but for once Erica wasn’t scared of anything. Erica packed as much as she could in the limit space, taking her jewelry and toiletries. She grabbed a few pieces of art she had purchased, Mark never really cared for them much anyway. She loaded the suitcases into her car as Mark sat wordlessly on the couch lost in thought. As she picked up the last frame, she cast him one final glance before closing the front door.  
  
The visit had not taken nearly as long as Erica would have expected. She imagined there would be fighting and refusal to compromise on Mark’s end. She rang her friend, Meg and asked to meet up for a quick cup of coffee to fill her in on everything that had happened. Meg must have heard through the grape vine because she had tried to call a few times while Erica was in bed with Franky. She explained everything to her best friend, who had known about the “sexy sex therapist” as she referred to Franky. Meg took the information in and accepted Erica’s decision to leave Mark. She was much more skeptical when it came to her shaking up with the therapist. She begged her to stay with her in her one bedroom flat to which Erica refused.  
  
“All I’m saying is be careful, Erica. Zebras can’t change their stripes. I don’t want you throwing your life away because some lezzo who gives you insane orgasms. Besides, you need to think about the jealousy factor. How are you going to feel when she’s working and you’re upstairs waiting for her to finish with a client?” Her words panged Erica deeply. She had been jealous watching Franky and Allie. But Franky had been very clear on her separation between her professional and personal life. Professionally, Franky was the woman sex dreams were made of. She was confident and unafraid to discuss sex openly with anyone around, but when the tables were turned back on her, there was a completely different girl underneath. She was sensitive and almost shy with herself.  
  
Erica quickly realized it was nearly five o’clock and cut the conversation off with Meg. She promised to call her and keep her informed. She then drove the twenty minutes or so back towards Franky’s home. She managed to carry in a few things through the doorway of the kitchen. Franky stood at the island chopping vegetables at a rapid speed that impressed Erica. She wore a green loose fitting low cut tank top sans bra, some black track pants, and bare feet. The blonde smiled as she observed how the swell of Franky’s breasts revealed the obvious piercings underneath.  
  
“Hey good looking.” Franky’s eyes lifted to see where the sweet melodic voice had come from. Her face broke out in a grin.  
  
“Hey gorgeous, here. I’ll trade ya.” She set the knife down and picked Erica’s bags up. “Juliann the peppers please,” She called back as she lifted the suitcases with ease up the stairs. Erica assumed the chopping responsibilities as Franky got a chance to show off her muscles while retrieving each of Erica’s belongings. The last load was just pictures, so she paused admiring the work. “These are beautiful, Air. Can we put these up somewhere?” The blonde bit back a smile at the little nickname.  
  
“Does that mean we’re living together?” She couldn’t have planned the opportunity to ask herself.  
  
“Did I or did I not just lug all of those suitcases up the stairs?” Franky responded teasingly wrapping her arms around Erica’s waist from behind. She placed her lips on the back of her exposed neck. “Do you want to live with me? I know this is fast, so if you want to stay here while you find a place, I would completely understand. If you need time before this, that’s fine.” The words came out smoothly even while Franky was panicking underneath. The smaller woman turned to face her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Franky took the opportunity to kiss the skin of her toned arms.  
  
“I want to… If you’ll have me,” Erica said feeling shy at her response. Franky leaned down and delivered a sweet kiss. Just as she was settling into the feeling, Erica was pressed against the countertop feeling Franky’s hot breath against her neck.  
  
“Can I have you right here?” She teased nipping the delicate skin of Erica’s earlobe.  
  
“Yes,” Erica rasped. Franky stripped the short woman’s shirt off and turned her around and pressed her front against the cool empty space of the island. Franky’s hands traveled over the bare flesh softly, but her hips pressed the woman roughly against the marble. The slender fingertips reached around and buttoned and zipped the jeans and had them pulled down to her knees in no time exposing her naked backside to the cool air. “Franky, oh god, please,” She begged arching her arse up keeping her hands pressed against the marble to hold her composure. Franky couldn’t help herself and had to pause briefly to observe the naked woman. The creamy skin made Franky want to run her tongue over every inch of her. Franky brushed her thumb over the woman’s aching center to feel her becoming wetter by the second. Franky then brushed two fingers up the wet slit before allowing them to sink into the aching flesh. She then continued her slow finger fucking as she used her hips to thrust her fingers forward into her responsive lover. She took her time increasing the speed and hardness. Unable to form any words, Erica sobbed rocking her body backwards unconsciously. Franky acquiesced and sunk the digits in beginning her rapid thrusts on Erica’s dripping sex. Within moments the blonde’s body went completely stoic as she came loudly riding the waves of pleasure the likes of which she had never known. She felt the wetness spread down her thighs as Franky rode her through shock wave after shock wave. As she gradually returned to her body, Franky trailed wet kisses over her exposed back and neck. Erica finally allowed her to remove her drenched hand, and Franky sunk to her knees behind the shaking woman. She tall brunette to delicate care to lap every trace of her juices from her sensitive thighs before pulling her knickers and jeans back up over her hips. She reached around and zipped and buttoned them with great care. Franky washed her hands and dried them before returning to her chopping duties with a cheeky smile as if nothing had happened. Eventually Erica was able to pull herself up off of the counter. Franky leaned over and gave her several quick loud kisses.  
  
“Why don’t you start to unpack? However you’d like to arrange your things, go right ahead. I’ll get you when it’s ready.” 

Upstairs Erica’s suitcases had been placed on the mattress. She went to survey Franky’s closet situation when she noticed half the dresser drawers open and waiting for her to fill with her belongings. The same was to be said about the enormous walk-in closet. Franky had been busy over the day to make room for Erica’s things. She had even cleared the nightstand on the right side for her. The smile that reached her face was broad and uninhibited. She realized Franky all along had been planning on sharing the space equally. She snooped on Franky’s side of the closet noticing she had separated her work wear from her civvies. She could tell by the contrast of bright and cheerful hues to the serious tones of the black and red on the other side.  
  
Once she had finished snooping, she began to hang and tuck things away for the next half hour or so until she heard the shouting from outside. She peaked through the curtains to see the driveway only to lay eyes on a very upset Mark speaking with Franky. Erica flew down the stairs in record time rushing toward the front door.  
  
“I want to see my wife,” slurred Mark loudly. Erica could tell from his drooping eyelids that Mark had been hitting the wine probably as soon as she left. He had to have been off his face by then.  
  
“Mark, you need to just go before I call the police,” Franky said calmly placing both hands in front of her keeping her distance from the man. Her eyes flickered toward Erica about to open the glass door when she shook her head curtly. She stayed put and grabbed her cell phone. “Erica is fine, and there’s no way I’m letting you talk to her like this.” Her voice was even yet firm that there was absolutely no way Mark was going to see her girl. Erica dialed triple zero and gave the address quietly as she surveyed the scene from a distance.  
  
“Fucking clitty licker, get out of my way,” Mark growled moving to push past Franky. She quickly stepped in his path her hands pressing on his chest.  
  
“Mark, get the fuck off my property now,” Franky’s words came through a clenched jaw.  
  
“You fucking her now, are you?” He demanded pushing Franky’s arms away from him as he got into her face. “Stupid dyke,” He muttered angrily.  
  
“I’d rather be a stupid dyke than an abuser,” Franky seethed at the man. “How does it make you feel to know a woman’s given her more orgasms than you could ever dream of?” Without warning his fist made contact with Franky’s face uncoordinatedly. Erica couldn’t hold herself back any longer and she excited the house to move closer. Franky stumbled back wincing before she swung back hitting him square in the stomach. He immediately hunched over and she took him to the ground with his hands pinned behind is back. Erica could hear the police sirens approaching and she came closer to see Franky’s nose bleeding freely over her mouth down the front of her shirt. The police were able to cuff and remove Mark to a squad car and Erica flew to Franky. She still had a tshirt in her hand from unpacking and pressed it under Franky’s nose to stop her from bleeding.  
  
“Franky, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe he would do this.” Erica was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to hold the tee shirt. Franky’s hand reach up to replace her as she smiled lightly, the blood staining her teeth slightly.  
  
“Bloody worth it, I got you don’t I?” She squeezed Erica’s hand in hers.  
  
Franky refused to press charges against the officer’s order, and she denied any medical attention. When the police finally left, Erica was still shaken up badly from the events; it was as if she was the one that received the punch instead of Franky. Calmly she finished dinner and the two ate side by side at the island.


	5. Can I keep you?

“We need to talk about my work schedule,” Franky said as Erica’s head was resting on her lap as they watched TV. “I see clients Monday through Friday. There’s another entrance off the study up here. I’ve had a key made for you. I don’t mind if you come down to the kitchen, but everything else downstairs is off limits.”  
  
“Do you see a lot of people?” Erica asked her eyes on the television.  
  
“Twenty. Well, nineteen actually right now.” Her hands brushed over Erica’s long blonde hair gently. Franky’s eyes were on the thick document that rested on the coffee table in front of them. Erica’s eyes followed and immediately knew what it was, and she sat up from her spot immediately. “Would you like to do the honors?” Franky smirked handing it to her and nodding towards the fireplace under the mounted TV.  
  
Within a few minutes, Franky had managed to start a small yet hearty fire even if it was unseasonably warm outside. Erica silently wondered what Franky’s neighbors would think before realizing Franky would hardly give a fuck at what they would think.  
  
It took a few moments for Erica to brave the courage, but after she exhaled deeply she tossed the stack into the flames and watch the edge’s curl in as they turned the deepest shade of black. Franky wrapped an arm around her waist as the two observed the flames licking over the document. For the first time in her life, Erica felt a newfound sense of freedom as she watched the fire feeling the warm on her face and in her belly. She turned towards Franky and mashed their lips together hungrily as she managed to pull Franky to the floor in front of the fire. Once she had managed to lay the brunette in front her she went to work kissing over her jawline and shoulders. Her hands slipped under the thin tank top, which made Franky shiver at the touch. Erica’s lips sunk down lower over the woman’s stomach as her hands cupped over Franky’s bare breasts underneath. The brunette gasped audibly as the warm hands engulfed her sensitive flesh and Erica’s lips trailed over her jutting hipbones.  
  
“E-Erica, wait,” She managed to squeak as her hands brushed over the side of Erica’s face trying to stop that delightful tongue from trailing lower. Erica propped herself up waiting for the woman to continue with a look of lust and concern on her face. Franky wanted to slap herself from stopping her, but she knew the words had to be said.  
  
“What you did to me earlier this weekend… No one’s ever done that to me before.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Erica waited for an explanation. She noticed the blush spread over Franky’s cheeks. The blonde slid up until she was face to face with the woman.  
  
“I’ve never let anyone penetrate me before,” She whispered as her eyes fluttered closed. “I’ve always been the top in my relationships, and that’s just never something that I thought I wanted,” She continued to explain lacing her fingers with Erica.  
  
“Franky, I’m sorry, I should have asked before I-“ Erica was silenced with a kiss.  
  
“I want you to, if you want to.” She rasped burying her face in Erica’s shoulder. Erica kissed the woman’s temple and down lower beneath her ear.  
“You want to feel me inside you?” She whispered feeling the slight shiver over Franky’s form.  
  
“Please,” She pleaded. Erica had never heard the younger woman sound so desperate, and it immediately turned her on. Erica placed several short sweet kisses on Franky’s lips before standing up and bouncing to the bedroom. She slipped into the drawer she had stashed her lingerie and hastily dressed herself in the deep purple set including the garter belt and stockings. She then raided Franky’s toy drawer and found a small, yet defined strap on she’d want to use. Before reappearing, she demanded that the woman on the floor close her eyes. She turned off all of the lights only to observe Franky’s form painted in the glow of the fire. Even with her hand thrown over her eyes covering most of the young woman’s face, her beauty took Erica. Her toned abdomen was still on display from Erica’s previous attention, and her exercise pants dipped low on her hips revealing the see through material of Franky’s knickers below. Erica was able to snap from her gaze and she stowed the toy under some throw pillows she placed on the floor around them.  
  
“Okay, open,” She instructed as she stood towards Franky’s feet in all her glory. The hand dropped from Franky’s face and moved to prop her up by her elbows as she blinked to adjust to the changed lighting. It only took a few seconds for her sight to latch onto the figure in front of her. Her mouth dropped open almost like a cartoon as her eyes bulged slightly.  
  
“Fuck me,” She exclaimed as her eyes tried to take it all in. Erica kneeled before crawling back up over Franky’s form.  
  
“I’d rather make love to you,” She spoke her lips over Franky’s before taking her mouth again hungrily. Franky reciprocated by allowing the blonde’s tongue to mesh with hers letting Erica lead. The passionate kiss was broken so Erica could lift the thin fabric of the tank top over Franky’s head to expose her chest in the light of the flames. She then moved a small pillow under Franky’s head pushing the woman to lie back as her lips trailed down her neck leaving gentle nips along the way. She stopped and placed a kiss over Franky’s sternum before her lips moved toward the sensitive pierced buds. She placed soft kisses over the delicate skin eliciting a soft moan from Franky as she arched up to the touch attempting to push more of her breast into Erica’s mouth. Her hand pushed Franky back down as she continued her gentle kisses that caused the dark nipples to harden. She flicked her tongue back and forth before allowing her hand to cup the other breast rolling the hardened skin between her fingertips.  
  
Erica knew with much more attention, the brunette would be ready to orgasm, and she wasn’t prepared to let her go that easily. Her hand and lips left the skin and continued their trek downward. Franky groaned at the missing contact until she felt the flicks of Erica’s tongue over her belly button and deep hip lines. Swiftly Erica pulled the back of Franky’s exercise pants down over the small swell of her ass as she slid the fabric down her legs and tossed them over her shoulder. The brunette lay before her clad only in a small strip of fabric that was supposed to pass as underwear. Franky’s breathing came in deep pants as she struggled to control herself. Erica drank her in before leaning her lips down to kiss over the slip of fabric. Her lips were met with moisture as she did so. Franky’s legs spread at the intimate touch, her previous shyness had all but disappeared and it made Erica feel fantastic watching the woman beneath her open from just her touch.  
  
“Erica,” Franky breathed stirring the woman from her teasing hands and mouth. Erica’s hands could have made fast work of the small bows holding together the thong, but she decided to tease the woman just a little bit more. She brought her mouth back down over her cloth-covered sex before running her lips over to her hip tugging the bow with her teeth. The fabric released and Erica trailed agonizingly slow kisses across Franky’s lower stomach towards the other side. Franky’s skin was littered with small goose bumps and she emitted the tiniest and purest little whimper. Erica knew her brain was probably unable to put the words together and it was her only way of communicating. Quickly Erica undid the other bow before tearing the fabric away allowing Franky’s hot sex to hit the open air.  
  
Erica observed as Franky’s hips rolled down and her legs had parted. She made no attempt to cover her wet sex this time allowing Erica’s eyes to drink in that insanely sexy birthmark she had grown to love. She placed soft kisses over the spot on both sides of Franky’s lips before she allowed her tongue to run up the length of her slit. The contact eased Franky slightly as her head fell back against the pillow and her eyes flickered closed. Erica continued the methodic laps up enjoying the taste of Franky’s sex on her tongue and lips. The blonde ran deeper strokes with her tongue taking care to flick the tip over Franky’s clit, which made her coo loudly. Franky’s hands were thrown up around her face as her hips began the slow grind downward. Erica slowly dipped her middle finger against the wet entrance. She was met with a little resistance as she slowly worked her knuckles inside the warm folds of the cooing woman. When Franky’s muscles didn’t immediately clamp down, Ericka gently added the pressure of her index finger to her gentle thrusts. Franky’s mouth rounded into an almost perfect O shape, as Erica was able to sink the fingers in all the way after a little work. She allowed Franky a moment to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. Erica’s fingers began their agonizingly slow fuck as she laid her head against Franky’s thigh to watch them disappear into the slick folds. The woman beneath her had fallen completely silent as she worked them in careful to hook the edges of her fingers over the woman’s g-spot.  
  
“Oh fuck!” She muttered her hips immediately tilting up at the connection. Franky’s arm draped over her mouth as she tried to muffle the sounds she was making by biting down on the skin of her forearm. Her other hand brushed down into Erica’s hair gently. Erica continued to listen to the woman and she increased the power of her thrusts only when Franky’s hips speed up to meet her. Erica knew she would unravel in a matter of moments, so she bent down wrapping her lips around the skin of Franky’s clit and lapped generously. The hand in her hair gripped tighter as well as the walls of her sex as Erica brought her to a loud and shaking orgasm. She did her best to keep her fingers moving steadily as she woman’s hips bucked beneath her. She was able to give her a few more powerful thrusts before the warm liquid spilled over her palm and down her wrist. “FUCK” She yelled once more bucking away from the touch as the spray of liquid continued down her shaking thighs. Her body was vibrating nearly off the floor, and Erica was bursting with pride as she watched the woman completely undone by her touch. She gently ran her palms over her outer thighs to comfort the woman. It took several minutes for Franky to snap out of her haze as her breathing slowed back to normal. “Holy shit, baby,” She panted. Her legs lay splayed open as she sucked in air deep into her lungs. Her eyes hadn’t bothered to reopen, so Erica took the opportunity to slip into the harness of the strap on. She maneuvered a pillow under Franky’s hips easily as the woman lay completely flaccid. Erica brushed her lips upwards over the woman’s soft body as she pressed her lips against Franky’s bottom lip. She was greeted with the sweet little ‘mmm’ as Franky slowly began to reciprocate. Erica seized the moment to allow the length of the toy to glide over the brunette’s glistening slit. Her eyes flashed open and she gasped against Erica’s mouth at the touch. Erica could feel her body tense slightly at the new feeling as fear ticked her emerald eyes.  
  
“Trust me,” Erica whispered before carefully wrapping one of Franky’s slender legs around her waist. She waited poised at her entrance until the woman beneath her relaxed into the feeling as she wrapped her arms around Erica’s neck. Erica slowly pushed forward until just the tip had gently been pressed into the slick opening. Franky’s eyebrows were furrowed as she breathed deeply through her nose. Her arms wrapped around Erica a little tighter as the blonde began to slowly work the length inside of her. Although the width was not incredibly different than Erica’s fingers, the length was longer and taking Franky a bit of time to adjust to with each press of her hips. The last few strokes produced little squeaks in the woman’s throat as she shuddered. “I love you,” Erica breathed her eyes dancing over the beautiful woman beneath her. Franky’s eyes opened at the words just as Erica slid the last inch into her aching center bottoming out completely.  
  
“I love you,” She whispered her lips curling up at the edges. She couldn’t resist bringing her hand down to feel the toy stretching her tight opening. Her cheeks blushed red at the feeling. “Please,” She begged rocking her hips down signaling she was ready. Erica began pulling out until just the head as left and then thrust slowly back inside causing Franky to moan low. As she continued, the sounds became louder and louder while Franky’s hand stayed pressed against her sex feeling the length disappear into her wet cunt again and again. Erica increased the speed of her hips allowing the toy to press in deeply. Franky’s eyelids were heavy as she continued her brutally slow but deep assault on the brunette. Erica ducked her head lower as she was able to lap at one of Franky’s erect nipples causing the woman beneath her to shudder as she wrapped both legs around her. Her breathing hitched when Erica delicately tugged the barbell that pierced through the woman’s nipple and she lit the match inside her center. Franky’s legs clenched around her as her hips rocked downward meeting Erica thrust for thrust as her mouth muttered nonsensical words. Erica could sense the woman was teetering on the edge of her orgasm so she sucked graciously at the firm bud between her lips as she thrust without pulling any length out. Franky’s body exploded loudly beneath her as she shivered with her eyes rolling back. Erica couldn’t even begin to comprehend the beautiful woman’s expression beneath her as she did her best to work her through the second powerful orgasm waiting for Franky to push her away like she normally did when the pleasure became to much. Instead, Franky drilled herself down over and over as the waves continued rippling. Franky’s hips and whimpers sent Erica hurdling over the cliff as she cooed her orgasm. Her body fell exhausted against Franky’s. Erica cradled her cheek with her hand as the brunette finally stopped stirring and lay hazed her eyes completely glassed over. She was stunning. The blonde slowly removed the accessory from inside her lover delicately before pulling it off of her hips. She pulled Franky to rest against her chest as she ran her fingers through the length of dark brown hair. Franky’s pants licked hotly over her chest. The two were bound to fall asleep there if she didn’t do anything. She managed to tug a throw blanket from off the couch and drape it over the two of them. Franky’s head had settled on her chest as she matched their breathing while Erica lay spent against a throw pillow.  
  
“Can I keep you?” Franky murmured in her sleep-lined voice. Her fingers had laced together with Erica’s over her stomach.  
  
“I’ve no where else to go.” Erica teased leaned down pressing her lips against Franky’s hair smiling lightly.  
  
“I’ve never felt like this before,” She added turning her head to look up into Erica’s eyes. Her emerald eyes had almost appeared softened and serene compared to their usual smolder. She closed the space between them and silenced the brunette with a deep kiss.  
  
Franky awoke them in the middle of the night and guided them towards the bedroom. She delicately undressed a very tired Erica and helped her under the duvet as she pressed her nakedness to her back. She kissed over her blonde mane before settling back to sleep.


	6. I'm yours

Erica awoke at the sound of her alarm the next morning only to find the space beside her empty and cold. The sensation was unfamiliar seeing as Franky had always slept in late on the weekend. Erica began her workday routine by showering and fixing her long hair. She slipped into her standard ensemble; a dark grey pencil skirt matched with a semi low cut blouse in a deep shade of blue with suede pumps to match. When she finally made her way downstairs to fix herself a cup of coffee from Franky’s fancy machine. Franky had given her the low down on how to make her favorite chai tea latte with two shots of espresso. As the machine began to stream out the caramel colored liquid, Erica heard the front door open and close. Franky stepped into the kitchen doorway drenched in a sheer layer of sweat. Her muscular form was dressed in a tight pair of black compression leggings while a lime green sports bra contained her ample bosom. Her hair had been thrown on top of her head in a messy bun that was held back out of her face with a pair of large headphones. She was panting slightly as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
“You run?”  
  
“12 kilometers every morning. I’d give you a hug, but I don’t want to mess up your foxy clothes,” She smiled brightly taking a swig of water. “Fancy an omelet before you go?”  
  
“I don’t usually eat in the morning, I’m more of a coffee for breakfast kind of girl or I grab a bagel somewhere.”  
  
“No way. It’s the most important meal of the day, besides it’s my favorite. You’re having one. How does feta and spinach sound?” She was already grabbing the ingredients from the fridge before Erica could respond. The blonde decided to sit and watch as she drank her chai admiring the scantily clad woman. Franky hummed lightly as she cooked. It was clear she felt right at home in the kitchen. She seemed to handle herself with ease whereas Erica had always felt extreme anxiety when trying to prepare things that called for more than a few ingredients. Franky had grabbed spices and other things from the cabinets and in no time the perfectly folded dish appeared in front of Erica. She began to eat silently as Franky had instructed, not wanting her to be late for work. She had finished preparing hers just as Erica had made it about halfway through the delicious fluffy dish. Franky immediately shoveled a large forkful into her mouth.  
  
“You seem to have worked up an appetite there,” Erica teased.  
  
“Must be all that wild sex we’re having,” She shot back her mouth full of eggs. The blonde blushed bright as she finished her plate. “I have to keep up with you, tigress,” She winked.  
  
“On that note, I don’t want to be late.” She slid her plate into the dishwasher before stepping towards her seated lover. “Have a good day,” She leaned in to kiss Franky only to be sucked into a deep make out session. Franky’s mouth tasted of the orange juice she had just taken a sip of. Erica drank the taste greedily pressing herself between Franky’s knees.  
  
“You’re going to get all sweaty, go before I rip off your clothes and take you right here again.” Franky muttered holding her back by the hips. She swatted Erica’s hips playfully before giving her one last pop kiss on the lips. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you,” She grabbed her things and rushed out the door to make it on time. 

The day had gone by so slowly. The word of Erica’s separation from Mark had somehow been spread, so everyone was treating her like a sick kid or someone who lost his or her dog. She didn’t mind the quiet time because it gave her time to focus on her work. Halfway through the day, she had decided to take a break for lunch and grab something from the sandwich shop across the street. She dialed Franky’s cell number on her way back with the bag in her hand. Instantly the call was forwarded to Franky’s voicemail. Erica smiled at the low sultry tone of Franky repeating her name before saying to leave a message. She had hung up before the beep, but her smile was instantly ripped away from her face. If she wasn’t answering, it was likely she was busy at work, which meant busy with a client. Erica’s mind wondered toward possible situations that could mean. She dialed again just in case only to be met with the same instructions from Franky’s low voice. Erica stood on the steps outside her office building feeling tightness in her chest unlike any feeling she’d ever experienced. Her Franky was likely having sex with anyone at that moment in time. The Franky she had confessed her love to while making love to her on the living room floor. The Franky who had never let anyone else but Erica touch in that way. Her friend had warned her of the feeling of jealousy. She hadn’t imagined it would feel like a pile of cement had been poured over her chest and left to harden. She forced herself to go back up to her office and eat her lunch. Her phone’s vibration stirred her from her trace as she received a text.  
  
Sorry, love. I’ve been busy at work. Hope you’re having a good day. I’m going to make stir-fry tonight, and we can watch that movie you mentioned. XXX Erica could only allow her imagination to wonder what busy at work meant. Did it mean stripping down to her knickers and taking some woman as she had done to Erica all weekend? Or did it mean bringing Allie into the throws of another swearing orgasm. She didn’t respond to the text, unable to formulate a reply.   
  
PS – I love you. I’m thinking about keeping that threat from breakfast when I’m off work. (;  
  
The rest of the day crept by until Erica finally put her computer to sleep and left the office for the day. She followed Franky’s instructions and used the separate side entrance and walked up stairs before unlocking the back door into Franky’s study. For some reason she felt odd entering the house this way, like it was a hidden passageway. She managed to slip out of her shoes before laying down in front of the news on TV. She didn’t bother to change her clothes while she waited for her lover to get off work… Or get off period. She had remembered watching a fluff piece on TV about some young kids volunteering at a soup kitchen before drifting to sleep.   
  


“Baby, wake up. You fell asleep,” Franky brushed her hand over the sleeping beauty on her couch. The big blue eyes opened blinking several times into focus. Her hair was long and straight as she was back in her usual dark attire. “Hey sleepy head. Hungry?” She brushed her hand over Erica’s cheek. The drowsy woman nodded before sitting up stretching her arms over her head. Franky stayed kneeling in front of the couch her hands now resting on Erica’s bare knees. “I’m starving,” She grinned sliding her hands up the outside of Erica’s thigh under her tight skirt. Somehow Franky managed to slip her fingertips up and tug the lacy material of Erica’s panties down her thighs.  
  
“Franky,” She gasped feeling her skirt being pushed up her thighs to give Franky better access. Strong hands tugged her buttocks to the edge of the couch and she was engulfed in the heat of Franky’s mouth. “Franky, please!” Erica squeaked trying to push the eager woman away from her center. Her emotions from the day had resurfaced and she couldn’t help but wonder where else Franky’s mouth had been. The brunette sat back on her heels complete devastation on her face. “I just need to eat something or I might pass out on you,” She lied. “I didn’t have much of a lunch,” She felt Franky’s body relax a little.  
  
“I suppose that’s acceptable,” She helped Erica up from the couch smoothing out her skirt, but pocketing the panties with a devilish smile on her face. 

“What are they like?” Erica asked as she stabbed a carrot with her fork. The two of them sat at the bar eating.  
  
“Who?” Franky sipped her pinot noir with creased eyebrows.  
  
“Your clients, what are they like?”  
  
“Mostly straight couples, some lesbians,” She offered up very little information.  
  
“Who did you meet with today?” She continued to pry.  
  
“Someone’s awful curious tonight,” She teased taking a bite of the delicious stir-fry. “And you called twice without leaving a message.”  
  
“I just wanted to see how your day was going,” She didn’t look up from the edge of her wine glass.  
  
“You’re a shit liar, Erica.” Franky said sternly. The look in her eye reminded Erica of their first meetings. “You’re wondering about my clients because you want to know what I did.” She could read her like a book.   
  
Franky sighed taking her plate to the sink to rinse it. With her back turned, Erica felt the shameful blush wash over her face. Franky turned around, but stayed with her back against the countertop, arms crossed over her chest. “I’m not going to discuss my work with you. Can I tell you why?” Erica nodded hiding behind her long hair. She heard Franky step over in her boots and lean over the island in between them. She pulled Erica’s chin up with two fingers forcing her to make eye contact. The green eyes where burning fiercely. “Because they don’t fucking matter. I’m with you.” Erica swallowed hard at the intensity of the words. “Are you done?” At first Erica didn’t understand until Franky lifted her nearly empty plate. She nodded silently as Franky took it to the sink.  
  
When she finished loading the dishwasher, she began unbuttoning her shirt and dropping it on the floor. Soon her boots and tight slacks were added to the pile as she stripped while her eyes danced over Erica’s seated form. She unclipped her bra allowing her breasts to hit the cool air of the kitchen. In seconds she was kissing her roughly tearing at the buttons of her shirt. Franky’s lips and tongue were all over her neck and cleavage as she pushed Erica to sit on the edge of the countertop. Franky’s hand slipped under her skirt and inside her slick folds in no time. Her lips were over the gasping blonde’s but she held them there without kissing allowing her hot breath to wash over her.  
  
“You’re mine,” She breathed speeding her fingers as Erica tried to spread her legs wider with the tightness of her skirt.  
  
“Yes,” She hissed in passion. “I’m yours,” She added brushing her hand to the back of Franky’s neck.  
  
Without warning, Franky’s touch was gone completely as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall leaving Erica a shivering pile of nerve endings. When Franky returned she twirled a pair of leather wrist cuffs in her hands.  
  
“I didn’t give you permission to touch me,” She stood behind Erica on the other side of the island. She pressed her to lay back with her hands above her head, and that’s where she cuffed her. The heels of her feet rested on the edge of the countertop, as her pulsing sex hit the air. “Now say it again, who’s are you?”  
“Yours, Franky.” She breathed in deep feeling Franky’s fingertips brush over the sensitive skin of her outstretched arms. Their lips meet in a hot kiss as Franky leaned over upside down. The brunette walked back around the counter before replacing her fingertips inside the eager woman that was splayed across the cool marble. She fucked Erica deeply as her lips trailed over her neck leaving bite marks in their wake. Her fierce green eyes were on Erica’s burning deeply.  
“Say it again,” She commanded. Her fingers sped rapidly as Erica fought against the restrains on her wrists.  
  
“I’m yours, I’m yours” she panted feeling her walls clenching as her back arched into the rapid orgasm Franky had pulled out of her body. She came back down to feel Franky’s touch leave her. Erica’s body shook trying to process the events. Franky came back into her line of vision, and pulled Erica up to release her from the wrist cuffs. She kissed the red tender skin gently before wrapping the shaky arms around her. Erica felt the moisture of the tears streaming down her face unable to understand how they had got there.  
  
“I love you. That’s all that matters, okay?” Franky reassured as she held Erica’s face in her hands. Erica nodded slowly relishing in the touch. She felt herself being picked up into Franky’s strong arms and carried up the stairs toward the bedroom where she started the shower. She took delicate care to take off the remainder of Erica’s mussed clothing. She then stepped out of her underwear before pulling the blonde into the steam. The warmth of the water seemed to ease her hazed state as she felt Franky begin to lather and wash her skin clean starting at her shoulders and back with gentle hands. She trailed the bar of soap lower over the small of her back and let the suds coat her firm buttocks. Franky then turned her around and brought her lips down to Erica’s in a smooth, gentle kiss as she continued to wash her breasts and toned stomach. When she felt her lover had been adequately washed, she pulled Erica under the warm stream of water to wash the suds away leaving her feeling brand new.


	7. Touch

Afterwards the two had crawled into pajamas; Franky pulled Erica to curl up in her lap on the couch as she started playing ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’. It was Erica’s favorite movie of all time, which Franky had never seen. As she lay her head on Franky’s lap, Erica could feel her hands brushing softly through her blonde locks and curling strands around her finger. Franky was like a walking contradiction. One moment she was shackling Erica and the next she was calm as a kitten playing with her hair. The duality was continually astounding to Erica. She let her mind wander over the whirlwind that was Franky Doyle, and couldn’t help but feel the surge in her heart. She felt like she had experienced more with the woman in a week’s time than she had with Mark in all their time together. She was like a breath of cool air in autumn that makes your lungs tingle and your cheeks turn rosy. She had gotten lost in thought, and only came to when the chorus of Moon River crescendoed at the end of the film and the credits began to roll. Erica glanced up to notice the glassy hue to Franky’s eyes as she sat mesmerized at the screen. Erica reached her hand up to cup her love’s cheek gently. She put her hand over Erica’s in response and smiled down lightly.  
  
“That was brilliant. I’ve never wanted to kiss in the rain more,” She confided as she wiped a stray tear from her face.  
  
“Well I’m sure we can make that happen sometime,” Erica replied as Franky leaned down to give her a gentle kiss.  
  
“Well you’re all about making fantasies come true today,” She laughed playfully against Erica’s lips. “Kind of like what we did downstairs.” She squeezed her buttocks playfully.  
  
“I’ve never done that before,” Erica confided.  
  
“Done what before?” Franky’s cheeky smile returned as she was forcing Erica to speak.  
  
“Franky…please,” The blonde begged trying to cover her heated face.  
  
“I’m waiting, Erica.” Her green eyes hardened on the woman as she took her hands and pulled them above her head to keep her. Her other hand pulled Erica’s shirt up exposing the long line of her torso and bare chest. Erica gasped as the coolness in the air hit her warm flesh.  
  
“I’ve never had sex like that before,” The woman whispered  
  
“Why are you being so formal? Are you embarrassed to admit that you liked being tied up in the middle of the kitchen?” Erica’s blush spread over her face and neck at the words. “But you liked it didn’t you?” Erica nodded enthusiastically. “Nah, words, Erica,” Franky demanded.  
  
“I liked it a lot. I want you to do it again,” Erica braved feeling Franky’s hand run lines over her body with her fingertips.  
  
“Naughty girl, Miss. Davidson,” She smiled devilishly as she leaned down and brushed her lips roughly over Erica’s. Erica’s lips were met roughly with Franky’s teeth. She felt Franky’s had slide down her stomach and into her flannels cupping over her sex. Erica gasped into Franky’s mouth at the surprising touch. “Tell me about it,” Franky rasped running her long middle finger up the length of Erica’s slit. Her hips bucked up in response to the touch. She found her sex sore from the previous hard love making earlier that evening. She couldn’t bring herself to care while Franky’s gentle fingers stroked her slit making her wetness build in her folds.  
  
“I want you to tie me up again,” She breathed hearing Franky moan deliciously to her words. Her fingers continued to slide up her wetness as Erica spoke. “While you take me from behind.” She felt the words pour from her mouth like honey, but the usual shyness had melted away as she watched Franky become undone with just her voice.   
  
Erica decided to take it one step further, and brought Franky’s hand from her pajamas to her mouth. She began to lap and suck her juices from her partner’s fingers, which caused Franky’s mouth to fall open. She then sat up tugging off her flannels and top leaving herself completely nude in front of the undone woman. She quickly tugged Franky’s tank and sleep shorts from her body before tossing them to the pile. Slowly Erica crawled into her lap, heated skin meeting heated skin. She felt Franky tilting her thigh up all the while pulling Erica down in order for her thigh to meet Franky’s center as well. The brunette’s head rested on the back of the couch as she released a contented sigh at the touch.  
  
“Keep going,” She purred rocking her hips causing the chain reaction of wetness on smooth thighs. “I’ll keep going as long as you keep talking, baby.”  
  
“You’d dig your nails in my hips while you fucked me on my knees. I’d be pulling on the cuffs so hard to try to touch you.” Her words were met with the smooth wet thrusts as their bodies rocked in unison. Erica felt her eyes flutter closed as Franky’s hands gripped her hips her short nails stinging the delicate skin.  
  
“Just like that?” Franky asked hotly as the rhythmic thrusting increased.  
  
“Yes,” Erica hissed bucking towards the touch. Franky held her back by her toned stomach trying to slow the movements and delay her orgasm. Erica obeyed wordlessly letting the woman continue her slow but beautiful assault on her senses. “I’d beg you to take me harder, and to put your fingers on my clit. And your other hand…” As she continued, Franky’s right hand continued to grip Erica’s curvy hip while the other pawed at her exposed breast. She flicked the pad of her thumb over the sensitive bud immediately causing it to harden. She made quick work of the other as well before cupping it firmly. Her expert hips never faltered. Erica could feel herself falling victim to the waves overtaking her body. She was teetering dangerously on the edge.  
  
“Keep going, where do you want my other hand” Franky tried to say firmly, but instead it came out as a panting beg. Franky’s climax was close behind as her hips bucked upwards trying to stay composed, her breathing coming in short pants of air.  
“Fuck, Franky, I can’t,” She whimpered trying to force her mouth to convey the dirty images her brain was picturing. Her head fell back as her eyes fluttered shut. She was so close.  
  
Instantly the smooth rubbing skin of Franky’s thigh on Erica’s folds was gone, as she had abandoned her movements at the loss of words.  
  
“Say it!” Franky seethed through clenched teeth holding her body completely still even at the risk of losing her own pleasure.  
  
“I want you to fuck my arse!” She revealed feeling Franky’s thrusts return harder as she pulled her hips down on her skin rocking them both toward their intense climaxes. Her body tensed as she continued to feel the aftershocks as she took in Franky’s quivering form underneath her as she rode herself against Erica’s leg in a strong orgasm moaning wantonly.  
  
Erica fell bonelessly against Franky’s sweat soaked skin as she hid her face in the brunette’s long hair. Even the gentle smell of shea butter couldn’t sooth her embarrassment at the information she had just shared. Franky had finally returned to her body and wrapped her long arms around Erica stroking her back softly down to cup her buttocks. She squeezed the flesh firmly as she pulled Erica with her as she stretched them to lie on the couch. Her hands never once left Erica’s plump ass.  
  
“You have no idea how hot that just made me,” Franky cooed into her ear. Erica could feel Franky hiding a broad smile against the thin skin of her neck.  
  
“R-really?” Erica glanced up tentatively as her blush continued to creep down her neck and chest. Franky nodded emphatically in response as she continued to stroke over the soft skin underneath her hands.  
  
“I fucking love you Erica Davidson,” She wrinkled her nose as her eyes met blue.  
  
“I fucking love you Franky Doyle,” Erica responded before closing the space between them in a gentle kiss.


	8. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short one, and sorry, no sexy time this go around. Don't worry, it will be worth the wait.

The next few weeks had been ticking by quickly, as Erica continued to put in long hours at the firm. She had come to better terms with Franky’s working hours, and grown to like the flirtatious texts she sent throughout the day. Franky had a way with words that could make Erica blush almost instantly, but it was the photos that really pushed her over the edge. By the time Erica left most mornings, Franky was hopping into the shower to start her day after her run. She frequently liked to send sultry pictures of her near naked form. Erica had yet to reciprocate feeling slightly nervous about doing so with her father working nearby.   
  


Missing you today, beautiful girl. Pick up Chinese on the way home and we can be feast and watch a bad TV together? XXXX  
  


Erica’s lips curled upward at the little message and she quickly typed out an affirmative response. Franky sent back an incredible photo of her toned body clad only in her knickers as she stuck her tongue out wrinkling her nose. How could she be so fucking gorgeous and goofy at the same time?

“Mark called the other day,” Her father stated without looking up from his pile of paperwork. Erica’s smile was immediately gone. She had yet to inform her close family of the separation, and had been putting it off at Friday family dinners each week claiming Mark was busy at some function or another. “Why didn’t you tell us?” He continued his wrinkled blue eyes looking up from behind his black glasses.  
  
“Da, I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t do it anymore, and I didn’t want you or mum trying to convince me to stay with him.”  
  
“Your mum is just upset she didn’t hear it from you first, Erica. You know that we support you in whatever you do, darling. If you weren’t happy, I am proud of you for standing up for yourself.” He smiled lightly reaching his hand over to give Erica’s a soft reassuring squeeze. “You know I love you no matter what.”  
  
“He’s told you, hasn’t he?” Erica asked sensing that her new relationship had already been shared with her family. She fumed internally at her ex for his actions. She hadn’t been bothered that he shared the information of their split, but she hated the fact that he was attempting to drag Franky through the mud when she had done nothing wrong.  
  
“We expect her at family dinner this week. It’s your week for dessert. No excuses, Erica,” He added with a nod of acceptance, and a quick pat on the hand. Without another word, he was back to typing on his computer with a small smile on his face. Family dinner was the next evening. Erica spent the rest of their work time together silent and completely distracted at how she was going to tell Franky. Eventually, her father slipped to go out for lunch with a client leaving her alone in the large workspace. She picked up her phone and typed out a quick message to Franky saying they needed to talk that night. Shockingly Franky’s picture appeared as she called.  
  
“What do we need to talk about?” Franky asked forgoing the usual formalities.  
  
“It can wait until later, I know you’re busy,” Erica answered softly. She had been clicking her pen in her hand absentmindedly.  
  
“Nah, I’m good, tell me,” She implored again. “You can’t drop bombs like that and not talk to me Erica, come on.” Agitation lined her voice.  
  
“My dad wants you to come to family dinner on tomorrow night.” Erica’s words came tumbling quickly out of her mouth.  
  
“You want me to meet your family?” She asked to make sure. The blonde couldn’t tell if it was from shock or actual confusion at the speed of her words.  
  
“Yes. It’s my week for dessert too.” Franky’s end was absolutely silent for what felt like ages. She had ruined it. This was too fast. There was no way Franky would want to sit down at the dining table and have a meal with her parents and siblings. There’s no telling what Mark had already revealed about the woman or how they met. She would be leading her lover into the figurative lion’s den. Erica’s father was a gentle man, there was no doubt he would be accepting. Erica’s mother was a fierce and starch woman who had never had to work a day in her life. She was known around the country club for her tennis serve and her gossip. She would eat Franky alive.  
  
“Sweet. I’ve been wanting to try this apricot tart recipe I saw,” Franky bounded.  
  
“That’s it?” Erica was astounded. There was no way Franky could have taken this news in stride like so. She’d expected some complaining or hesitation.  
  
“I could make a cake instead?” She asked making Erica laugh loudly.  
  
“Make whatever you’d like. You’re sure you want to do this?” She tried to give the woman one more chance to escape.  
  
“Absolutely. I’ve got to hear all the embarrassing childhood stories. Are you sure you want to take a tatted lesbian home to your sweet mum and dad?”  
  
“Dad’s sweet, it’s mum you’ve got to worry about.”  
  
“I’m sure I can if I can make Miss Davidson purr like a kitten, Misses won’t be too hard to please. Get an extra order of wontons, would ya? Today has been the longest day ever, and I don’t intend on leaving the couch unless it’s to piss or fuck you in bed. Bye, love.” Without another word, she had rang off leaving Erica with the low disconnect tone. Franky Doyle was an absolute hurricane. The only question was if the hurricane could survive the disaster that was Erica’s mother.


	9. Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short (and hopefully good) chapter leading up to the dinner. Also, I know that 'Spunky' is Franky's nickname for Bridget on the show, but I find it so stinking cute that I'm using it with Erica.

By the time Erica had made it home from work Friday evening, she could hear the water of the shower running. Her thoughts had been concerned with the impending dinner that evening. She was dreading it more and more as the day continued to the point she wanted to cancel all together. She quickly set her things down before stripping out of her stuffy clothes and placed them into the waiting laundry hamper. Stealthy she slipped into the en suite to be met with Franky leaned back under the stream of water with her eyes closed. Gracefully Erica slid through the glass panel and pressed her naked form against Franky’s front with her arms wrapping around her shoulders.  
  
“Hey Spunky,” She smiled with her dark hair slicked back from being freshly rinsed. “How was your day?” She asked wrapping her arms around cupping the curve of Erica’s arse as she pulled her tighter.  
  
“Long. What do you say to skipping tonight and staying in bed with me?” Erica pressed her firm breast against the taller woman while looking up through her thick eyelashes. Franky leaned down and kissed her tenderly before turning her around against the tile of the shower.  
  
“Are you chickening out, Miss Davidson? Decide you don’t want to take me home to dear old ma and da?” She laced her fingers in Erica’s before bringing them up on either side of her head, palms pressed on the cool teal tile.  
  
“N-no, I just want you so bad,” She teased lining her voice with a sultry tone. She could tempt Franky away from family dinner if she worked hard. She thrust her bum back towards Franky’s crotch eliciting a soft moan. Franky’s lips were on her ear in no time.  
  
“Can I take you right here instead?” She asked before nibbling softly on her tender earlobe.  
  
“Yes, please,” She moaned gyrating her hips backward. Franky’s hands slid down the soft skin of her arms before cupping her breasts in her hands the same time as she began rolling her hips to match Erica’s pace. Her fingertips pinched and pulled the sweet buds sending little shocks to the pit of the blonde’s stomach. “Fuck me,” She begged allowing herself to press her cheek against the tile instantly chilling her warm flesh. Her lover kept her right hand at home on her breast while the left continued it’s tedious trek down Erica’s quivering stomach. Franky wasted no time in cupping her long fingers over her hot sex. Hands and hips matched rhythm while she began her assault on Erica’s senses. The slow sweet torture continued as Erica’s sex continued to become wetter by the second. As she ran her fingers up and down Erica’s slit, she slid her hand down over the woman’s side back to Erica’s bum. Franky pulled Erica’s juices back against the sensitive skin of her arse.  
  
“Tell me what you want me to do,” Franky said as her fingertip circled over the wet entrance.  
  
“Fuck my arse, Franky,” Erica begged wantonly without shame of her desires. Sensation was taking over. She was immediately rewarded with the push of her fingertip. Erica’s brain was short-circuiting from the range of feelings taking place in her body. Franky’s fingertips were pressing tight circles over her swollen clit as she continued working in her long finger into Erica’s bum calmly until it was buried to the hilt. The discomfort had disappeared entirely giving way to sweet pleasure giving Franky the cue to work the digit purposefully. “M-more,” She begged desperately before feeling Frank delicately add her another finger stretching the sensitive skin. Erica wailed as her heart pulsed in her ears.  
  
“There’s my naughty girl,” The brunette cooed in response to Erica’s rocking hips. “Have you ever let anyone fuck your arse before?”  
  
“No,” Erica panted rocking back in short strokes of her hips.  
  
“Good, because you’re mine,” Franky growled thrusting her hips pressing Erica tighter against the wall. Her head was swimming and her vision began clouding at the overwhelmingly pleasurable pressure her clit and fullness in her. Feeling the deep pulse from inside her lover, Franky’s teeth gripped into the back of Erica’s neck claiming her as her own roughly while her fingers worked their magic. Her legs shook as the powerful orgasm ripped through her body from her core outwards to her curled fingers and toes. Her body went rigid and Franky’s muscular form held her up letting Erica work herself through the aftershocks.   
  
Gently Franky’s hands and teeth were gone and she turned Erica to face her while her hand coated in Erica’s slickness began to run over her swollen clit. Her emerald orbs were heavy as they bored into Erica’s ice blue eyes working herself to climax fast and hard. Watching the woman’s open mouth and shivering form brought Erica back into her body as she held Franky tightly against her. They stayed like that in each other’s embrace while their breathing slowed. Franky swayed with her lover lightly as she sobered up from the powerful orgasm.  
  
“Well you better wash up or we’ll be late for dinner. You should wear your blue dress.” Franky’s cheeky smile was back instantaneously. Her palms cracked loudly against Erica’s bum as she exited the shower wrapping herself in a towel. “Better hurry,” She hollered back leaving Erica to finish getting ready.


	10. The woman who came to dinner

Erica’s nervousness had tripled when Franky’s silver Audi parked in the long drive of her parents large home. Her ring clad fingers pulled the keys out of the ignition before leaning across the console to kiss Erica gently.  
  
“I fucking love you,” she smiled letting her forehead rest against Erica’s. She was dressed modestly in a pair of dark jeans tucked into her cognac colored ankle boots. A short sleeve navy button down with small white polka dots covered her ample chest. The intricate work of her tattoos was on full display. Her mother was going to devour her whole.  
  
“I love you so much,” Erica whispered running her hand over Franky’s high cheek. “Are you ready?” There was still time to escape.  
  
“I was born ready,” she teased with a wink. The two walked up the pathway towards the front door, but not before Franky had grabbed her homemade apricot tart from the back in one hand and the other was laced in Erica’s.  
  
Erica’s free clammy hand tapped the golden door knocker signaling their arrival. It was her younger brother, Luke who answered the door ushering the two inside. He was only five years younger than Erica, and still enjoying the bachelor life and busy days at the firm with the rest of the Davidson clan.  
“So is this the lesbian lover, sis?” he asked bluntly crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
“That I am. I generally go by Franky, but lesbian lover works just as well,” she shot back instantly dropping Erica’s hand to shake the larger one of the man’s firmly. His hardened face lightened into a smile.  
  
“Luke, nice to meet you Franky. Hopefully you’ve already had a couple of shots to loosen you up before meeting mum,” He leaned in his voice low enough for only the three of them to hear.  
  
Before she could respond, the older and slightly thicker version of Lucas rounded the corner to the front door holding out a beer to his brother.  
  
“Franky this is our big brother, Max,” he introduced the two.  
  
“That’s some pretty impressive artwork there, Franky,” Max nodded in reference towards Franky’s tattoos.  
  
“Well I really like to fit into the whole lesbian stereotype,” she joked shaking his hand. Max laughed hardily at the comment. He was the most laid back out of the whole family.  
  
“Have you prepared her for mum, Erica?” Max asked his smile disappearing and eyebrows creasing.  
  
“I wore my big girl undies,” Franky clapped him on the back. “Shall we?” She looked towards Erica who smiled nervously leading Franky into the heart of the house. Erica’s parents home was large and modern complete with a huge living space. Once they entered past the foyer, the white walls were adorned with modern art pieces that Erica’s mother had purchased from various artists. Erica’s father was sat on his mahogany colored sofa chair. His eyes were attached toward the television were he was enwrapped in a football match. He was shouting mild obscenities at a particularity bad call when he noticed the women entering the room. He stood as they approached and Erica’s voice box shut closed.  
  
“Mr. Davidson, I’m Franky,” the brunette said without missing a beat.  
  
“Please, call me Tom. It’s nice to meet you,” he nodded softly before moving to wrap Erica in a hug. “Don’t be nervous, darling,” he reassured his quiet daughter. She nodded softly.  
  
“Oh good, you’re finally here,” A voice rang out entering the space. Erica’s mother was a petite woman hiding her height with a pair of tall heels. She was dressed in a black dress and cardigan with her flashy diamonds on display on her neck, ears, and hand. Her grey hair fell just short of her shoulders in soft waves just like her daughters. She looked incredible for her age, and not at the aid of plastic surgery. Erica turned toward her mother and gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Mum, this is Franky Doyle,” She managed to speak. Before Franky had a chance to open her mouth, her mother had interrupted.  
  
“Is that short for something?” Erica’s mother didn’t raise her hand to meet Franky’s.  
  
“Francesca,” Franky replied lacing her hand with Erica’s instead giving her a couple reassuring squeezes.  
  
“Charmed, Francesca,” she nodded politely. “Erica why don’t you take the dessert to the kitchen? Camille is ready for us in the dining room,” she instructed. Franky unlaced their fingers and handed her dessert off to Erica giving her a quick nose wrinkle to assure her she was okay as she followed the rest of the family toward the table. Already seated was the rest of Max’s family, his wife Samantha, and their two twin boys Camden and Henry. Max made small introductions to which Franky nodded her head respectively. The two eleven-year-old boys eyes were wide at the dinner guest, and Franky could tell Henry’s eyes were attached to the nude woman on her arm. She smiled lightly taking a seat across from them just as Erica joined them at the table. Franky’s hand gave her bare knee a confident squeeze under the table to try to calm Erica’s wild nerves. It was almost as if she was meeting the family for the first time instead of Franky, who seemed to have no anxiety in her body. Erica wondered how on earth she managed to do that.  
  
The lawyers at the table began to talk shop about a particularly demanding client they all had been dealing with for months putting in long hours at the firm. Franky’s thumb brushed over her leg in small strokes that managed to entrance Erica. Her parents had employed Camille as a chef as long as Erica could remember. She had only ever seen her mother pick up in the kitchen was a corkscrew. The older French woman had prepared one of Erica’s favorite meals from childhood, coq au vin. The beautiful plump pieces of chicken breast were braised perfectly in a red wine and cognac sauce with delectable mushrooms, onions and carrots.  
  
“This is absolutely delicious. I’ve tried making this before, but I can never get the sauce quite like this,” Franky stated taking a sip of red wine from her glass.  
  
“Camille’s been with us since the kids were little, she’s an incredible cook. She’s from France,” Erica’s mother bragged without making eye contact toward the tattooed brunette. As if on cue, Camille turned the corner bringing in another bottle of wine to replace the empty one at the middle of the table. “Francesca was just complimenting your cooking, Camille.”  
  
“Vous etes d’ou en France, Camille?” Franky’s perfectly formed French rolled off her tongue as she smiled toward the short chef shocking everyone at the table, including Erica.  
  
“Je suis de Beaujolais. Vous parlez tres bien francais, madame.” Camille smiled brightly pouring fresh glasses for the table. The two continued to exchange a few more words before Camille excused herself back towards the kitchen.  
  
“You didn’t tell me she spoke French, Erica,” her mother spoke as if Franky wasn’t in the same room.  
  
“My nana was French. She taught me to speak and cook,” Franky smiled softly toward the starch woman. “But I reckon I will never be able to cook like this,” she added in reference to Camille.  
  
“Is that what you do then? Cook?” She asked her eyes finally settling on the olive skinned woman.  
  
“No, that’s just a hobby of mine. I’m a therapist by trade,”  
  
“I suppose that’s a bit more lucrative,” She nodded curtly.  
  
“Well I was hoping to shack up with Erica and make her my sugar momma,” Franky teased with a signature wink. “I do just fine.”  
  
“How interesting, do you cover those things while you’re working?” She asked before taking a small piece of chicken between her thin lips.  
  
“Mum,” Erica’s eyes widened toward her mother.  
  
“No, you’re right, they’re not for everyone, I know, Mrs. D. You’re daughter seems quite found of them though,” Franky smiled raising her eyebrows slightly. “I see my body as a canvas, and I want it to tell my story.”  
  
“What’s the naked chick for then?” Henry asked getting a swift look from his mother. Max snorted with laughter.  
“That’s alright, kiddo. I hid the fact that I was gay for a long time, and I was miserable. I finally decided that I needed to be proud of who I was, so I got her to remind me,” Franky smiled broadly flexing her bicep making the woman in ink move on her skin. Both boys laughed at the trick rambunctiously. Erica could see the hint of a smile appear on her father’s face as she won over Erica’s nephews.  
  
The remainder of dinner continued without Mrs. Davidson pestering their newest guest with any more questions. Eventually the family retired in different directions, the boys heading toward the living room, and the women heading towards the formal sitting room to continue talking. Franky gave Erica a quick peck on the lips before squeezing the back of her neck causing the soreness of the bite to return in Erica’s perception.  
  
“Mind if I go watch footy with the men?” She asked her green eyes begging softly. Erica gave her a quick peck before nodding and following her mother into the other room with her sister-in-law.   
  
“She’s nice, Erica,” Samantha smiled as she took a seat on the white sofa. “I’m pretty sure the boys will never leave her alone now.” Erica nodded her thanks waiting patiently for her mother’s verdict. The three women sat in silence sipping their wine with the distant sounds of football playing in the other room. Erica wanted to leave and go sit on Franky’s lap and enjoy the rest of the game. She knew if she would do that, her mother would silently hold it against her for the remainder of her life, and would probably bring it up on her deathbed. The awkward silence continued as the three of them drifted into their own thoughts. Erica’s mind was flashing back towards the feeling of Franky’s talented hands dancing over her skin only a couple hours earlier in the shower. Watching her hold her own with the Davidson tribe made her desperate for more contact.  
  
“Come on you blind bastard!” Franky’s voice broke the silence from the living room as she shouted at the television. The odd part was Erica could hear her father shouting the same words in time with her girlfriend. The whole living room erupted in laughter at the act.  
  
“I’m going to see if anyone’s ready for dessert,” Mrs. Davidson replied making her way into the kitchen. Erica and Samantha took that as their cue and headed toward the commotion in the living space. Her father was back in his chair while her brothers sat on the edge of the couch. Franky was sat on the floor in front of the large TV bookended by each twin. She bumped her shoulders against the two causing them to cackle in laughter. Camden then was asking about Franky’s tree tattoo, so she pulled the sleeve up allowing the boy to gaze over her skin.  
  
“Can I touch it?” He asked mesmerized. She nodded with a smile allowing the young boy to trace his index finger over the skin. “You can’t even feel it, weird!” He gasped causing his brother to do the same on the other tattoo.  
  
“Did they hurt?” Henry asked wincing.  
  
“Like a mother fucker,” She mumbled under her breath making the boys smile.  
  
“Francesca would you like to come help with the dessert?” Mrs. Davidson demanded as she entered the room.  
  
“Sure, Mrs. D,” She gave the boys playful shoves before standing and following the leader into the kitchen. She quickly squeezed Erica’s bum on her way causing Erica to blush. Erica and Sam sat down on the sofa next to the brothers and watched the tail end of the match. Franky and Camille came in with several small plates handing out the perfectly sliced apricot tart she had made.  
  
“If it sucks I’m sorry,” She muttered before sitting back down on the floor with the boys who were already devouring the sweet treat. It was far from awful, and the family had finished it off in less than ten minutes. Erica even caught her mother taking a second piece.  
  
As the family settled, Erica noticed the air of change in the room. Normally Friday dinners were stuffy and uncomfortable experiences for the whole family. She hadn’t seen the twins have this much fun in ages. Camden quickly ran to his backpack and grabbed some markers before he asked his mum and dad if they could give Franky more ‘tattoos’. Henry drew a pair of sunglasses and mustache on the woman whereas Camden took to decorating the elaborate tree branches with leaves and birds. Franky sat with her arms out giggling with them as they added more and more details. When they had successfully covered her arms, she made them sign their work before wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Even Max and Samantha were smiling.  
  
The game went to a shoot out, and the family became completely entrapped in the outcome even if it was way later than they usually stayed. Eventually, the young boys had fallen asleep on either one of Franky’s jean clad legs as she tried her hardest not to move and disturb them even with the excitement of the game.  
Erica’s eyes glanced over at her mother who was perched on the arm of her father’s chair. She was never a big fan of football, but her eyes were watching over her grandsons as they snoozed soundly in Franky’s lap. Erica caught the small hint of a smile at the corners of her slender lips. She had never once looked at Mark in the way she was looking at Franky.  
  
The match finally finished with a positive outcome as Franky cheered softly pumping her arms in the air.  
  
“We better get them home, darling,” Samantha grinned at her husband who nodded in agreement. He stood picking up Henry from Franky’s lap as the boy continued to slumber in his arms. Luke moved to help, but stopped when the family watched Franky pull the boy up into her arms and carried him after Max. The two adults managed to get them into the back of the car and buckled while they blinked their eyes in confusion.  
  
“Can we stay, dad? Please?” Henry begged.  
  
“It’s passed my bedtime too, Davidtwins. Thanks for the sweet tats,” She wrinkled her face flexing her new work. “See you next week, eh?” She ruffled their blonde heads as they bid her goodnight. Max, Samantha, and Luke all gave her hugs as they left for the evening. Erica watched from the front door with her mother and father.  
  
“She makes you happy,” Her mum stated with her arms crossed over her chest. “That’s good, I haven’t seen you this way since you were little,” She added watching Franky jog up toward them.  
  
“Well Tom, I guess this is goodbye,” She extended her hand toward the father only to be pulled into a tight bear hug.  
  
“Goodnight Franky, it was nice to meet you,” He clapped her back with his large hands.  
  
“Mrs. D, always a pleasure,” She smiled unsure if she should reach her hand out. Erica’s mum leaned in extending her cheek for Franky to give a quick peck.  
  
“Call me Grace, Franky,” She nodded before hugging her daughter. “Goodnight ladies,” She added as a tight smile stretched across her face. Franky wrapped her arm around Erica’s waist before leading her towards the silver Audi.  
  
“How’d I do, Miss Davidson?” She whispered stopping in front of the passenger side of the car. Her hands rested on either one of Erica’s hips.  
  
“I don’t understand how you did that,” Erica shook her head still in shock.  
  
“Did what?” Franky’s eyebrows creased.  
  
“My mum hates everyone.” How had Franky tamed the beast in one evening when Mark hadn’t been able to in nearly ten years?  
  
“Nah, you’re mum hates people who don’t hold their own and let people walk all over them,” Franky corrected.  
  
“You got all of that from one dinner?” Franky tapped her temple with her index finger.  
  
“Special therapist powers.” She leaned in kissing Erica deeply while her tongue lavished over her red lips. “Now I think you owe me the best sex of my life, Spunky.” She ushered the blonde into the car before heading towards their home speeding the whole way.


	11. FCD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very inspired this weekend! Just a heads up that updates may be limited to weekends for a while, but please stick with me. I am overwhelmed by all of the kind words. I have been out of the creative writing game for a long time, so to come back like this it has really been the push I needed. All of your input and constructive criticism is much appreciated. 
> 
> Also, this is a pretty deep chapter, just FYI.

Their clothes were left like a trail of breadcrumbs from the front door, up the staircase, and down the hallway before they even had made it to the bedroom. Erica led the taller woman attempting to avoid bumping into any furniture along the way. By the time they made it to the plush sheets, they were completely naked and Erica was dying to live up to her promise in the car. She had been entirely shocked that in one single evening, her lover had managed to win over every member of the Davidson family including her mother. She felt as if the whole evening had been a dream from which she would wake up any moment. Her heart felt full as she watched the woman bond with her nephews. Franky was a natural with children, and it warmed Erica’s heart to see her with them. Erica had never considered having children with Mark, but after seeing Franky light up around the boys, she was reconsidering her decision.  
  
She was snapped back to reality as Franky sat at the foot of the bed lavishing kisses over her breasts and nipping over the delicate skin. She brushed her hands through the thick dark hair pulling it gently. Franky’s mouth popped off her hardened nipple and glanced up at Erica with open swollen lips.  
  
“You took care of me earlier, now it’s your turn,” She purred crawling into the bed to lie on her back. She beckoned Franky closer with her finger making the woman crawl up. She grasped Franky’s hips and pulled the woman up to straddle her face.  
  
“Fuck,” Franky breathed before the blonde had even begun. Erica’s hands started caressing the soft skin of her bum while her lips placed the gentlest of kisses along her sensitive inner thighs. She could see the puffy lips of Franky’s sex already slick with arousal as she ran her tongue in long strips over her thighs. “Please,” Franky whispered trying to tilt her hips towards Erica’s mouth showing her where she needed to be touched.  
  
She relented and with the tip of her tongue began running long strips up her slit taking extra care to flick over her enlarged clit. Erica was greeted with the sweet little sounds that managed to escape Franky’s parted wet lips. Her hands were able to pull Franky tighter by gripping her arse firmly between her hands. She swirled her tongue over her clitoris before trailing back down and inserting her tongue between the sweltering folds. Her hips shook when Erica began to slowly thrust her tongue in and out of the woman lapping at the delicious juices hungrily. She could sense Franky’s impending orgasm as her hips rocked methodically towards her waiting mouth. Erica’s eyes trailed upwards to see the undone woman’s head thrown back and her large eyes closed. Her quivering arms gripped the headboard tightly. Erica took the chance and slid her fingers into the pulsing opening of Franky’s sex as she sucked eagerly at the woman’s clit. Her actions were met with earth-shattering moan and shuddering hips as she climaxed powerfully onto Erica’s lips and fingers. When she couldn’t take anymore, Franky pulled her hips away and pressed her body to rest on top of her lover still shivering lightly. Erica traced her hands over the small moon tattoos that lined the slender woman’s spine as her breathing returned to normal. Finally Franky leaned up with heavy eyes and licked her sex from Erica’s mouth in deep passionate kisses. When she felt she had successfully removed every trace of her juices, she turned to lay beside Erica and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
“I love you,” Franky whispered laying soft kisses against Erica’s temple and forehead.  
  
“I love you more,” the blonde smiled softly. “Seeing you today with Cam and Henry made me think,”  
  
“Well, that’s dangerous. What were you thinking about?”  
  
“I didn’t expect you to be good with kids,”  
  
“Why not? Is it because I say fuck a lot?” She teased pinching the bottom of Erica’s arse playfully. “I love kids. More than most adults actually.” She replied honestly.  
  
“Have you ever thought about having kids?” As soon as the question was asked, Franky began to slide down the length of Erica’s body as she nipped at the delicate skin along the way. Erica’s head spun at the sensation, but she pushed her back by her shoulders. “You’re deflecting,”  
  
“I thought I was the therapist,” Franky looked up through her dark lashes as she pressed her face against Erica’s abdomen. Her short nails scrapped gently along her outer thighs.  
  
“Franky, please,” Erica huffed pushing her off and shuffling to get off of the bed. Franky grabbed her forearm before she was able to retreat toward the en suite.  
  
“Do you remember when you asked me about this tattoo?” Franky grasped Erica’s hand and placed it over the letters over her sternum. She nodded in response remember the distant look in Franky’s eyes when she had mentioned it.  
  
“His name was Finn,” she breathed. “He was my son.” Erica didn’t dare speak at a loss for words at the revelation. Franky leaned to the nightstand opening the drawer and grabbing a picture of her younger self with an olive skinned little boy in her arms as she smiled widely. The little boys head was thrown back against Franky’s shoulder as he laughed with joy. Franky began detailing her long relationship that turned into a marriage that turned into parenthood. She had been so thrilled to be a mom to such a delightfully happy and rambunctious little boy. At four he became ill and the last year of his short life was spent battling leukemia. The pain and strife of losing a child drove a wrench in the relationship and it quickly deteriorated.  
  
“She wanted to have another, like she was trying to replace him, and I said no. What if the next one got sick to? She went on like nothing had ever happened. She left me and six months later was pregnant with some guy,” Her dark eye make up trailed down her face with her tears.  
  
“Franky, I’m sorry I-“ She stuttered squeezing Franky’s hands.  
  
“You didn’t know,” She shook her head extinguishing Erica’s apology. “I haven’t always done this work. I worked in children’s therapy for years, but after losing him that way, I stopped. Everything reminded me of him, so I found something that I enjoyed that wouldn’t,” She swallowed hard around the lump forming in her through. She wiped the mess of tears from her face calmly. “I can’t go through that again, and if its something you want, I can’t give that to you,” She shook her head honestly. Erica took the picture frame from her hand and placed it up on Franky’s nightstand instead of shut away in the drawer.  
  
“I’m sorry if you felt couldn’t tell me sooner. I will love you no matter what. I don’t think he’s something you should hide away. He is a big part of your life, and you should honor it,” Franky nodded her lips curling into a small smile. She pulled the blonde back into her arms tightly.  
  
“This is why I love you,” She murmured softly.  
  


Although it was already half past one, the two pulled on pajamas and sat together in bed going through a photo album Franky had tucked away in the closet. The album started at the beginning with a small olive skinned baby sleeping soundly in Franky’s arms as she looked down at his face. As she turned the pages, the boy aged to crawling across carpet floors and then his face covered in cake on his first birthday. He grew into his shaggy dark hair, but his eyes always appeared large and wild, just like his mum’s. She was able to detail several hysterical stories behind the pictures of her son as they continued.  
  
Eventually towards the back, the photos became more somber as most of the photos had been taken in the confines of a hospital room with tubes in the little boy’s nose and arms. His dark hair was gone and his large eyes were sunken into his round face. He still managed to smile brightly through the pain. The last photo in the book was the boy lying against Franky’s chest in the risen hospital bed as he traced he held a marker to her arm coloring in her already tattooed skin. His tongue was poking out of his mouth in concentration; something Erica had caught Franky doing on numerous occasions when she cooked. She appeared tired in the photo as she pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s bald head.  
  
Without hesitation, Erica briefly left the woman and grabbed the several empty picture frames she had seen tucked away in the woman’s study. She pulled them all out and laid them on the floor. Without a word, the two set to work choosing photos to place in the waiting frames. By the time they had finished, it was a quarter to two in the morning. Franky grabbed the hammer and nails and hung them proudly in the living room. They then collapsed into bed wrapped up in each other as they fell asleep.


	12. Question

The months ticked by quickly as both Franky and Erica fell into the comfortable routine of work, home, and weekly family dinners with the Davidson clan. The stuffy dinners had completely transformed with the addition of Franky’s company. Franky even chose to attend without her when Erica was out of town at a weekend conference. When asked how the evening went, Franky mentioned she had insisted on cooking for the family herself and giving Camille the evening off. The twins had been delighted when she had made homemade pizza and garlic knots, and even giggled watching their nana eat her slices with a fork and knife. It was getting harder to remember what life was like before Franky had exploded into her life with a bang. Erica’s past was beginning to fade away like it hadn’t belonged to her. She had lived in unhappy circumstances for so long, she had began to think it was what her life was destined to be. She owed it all to the woman who taught her how to finally use her voice and set her free from the cage she had been trapped in.  
  
The weather had remained unusually warm for the season, and the two took every opportunity they could get to spend their evenings walking on the St. Kilda boardwalk hand in hand. Franky had mentioned it was one of her favorite places to go with her son. Erica loved watching her face lit up as she talked about him, the somber tone in her voice had nearly dissipated.  
  
This particular evening, Franky had insisted Erica wear her blue dress that hugged her curves so well. She relented and matched it with a pair of flats and a light cardigan. Her hair had gotten long in the last few months, and it now trailed down toward her shoulder blades in full blonde waves. Franky had pulled on her signature skinny jeans and boots with a short sleeve button down with a delicate floral print. Her long mane was tamed back at the nape of her neck in a ponytail. The two walked hand in hand down the boardwalk slowly watching the waves crash along the shore. Franky had been unusually quiet that day, but Erica knew she’d reach out in her own time. At the end of the pier, Franky stood behind her as they watched the colors of the sunset appear in the evening sky. Erica loved the way Franky held her tightly with her arms around her waist. As the crest of the sun was just about to fall over the edge of the horizon she slid her arms away standing next to her with her arms leaning on the wooden railing.  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” She stated softly as her tongue ran over her bottom lip.  
  
“Why start now?” Erica teased softly playfully shoving against Franky’s side with a smile on her face.  
  
“You know I love you, yeah?” She asked as her eyes skimmed over the motion on the water. Erica nodded feeling her chest become tight. The unwarranted silence, Franky’s serious demeanor, and now her lack of humor were posing all sorts of red flags in Erica’s swirling mind. “I don’t think it’s enough just to say I love you anymore.” Her mind snapped as she took a small step backwards preparing for the worst. “I reckon it’s about time I made an honest woman out of you, Miss Davidson,” Her broad smile returned like a beacon. Erica’s mind was unable to process watching Franky drop to her knee with the small jewelry box in her hand. She couldn’t comprehend the beautiful silver ring being revealed as Franky’s shaking hands opened the box. “Marry me?” She asked with her adorable wrinkled nose as she gazed upwards towards Erica with her bright green eyes. Erica felt her body freeze as her mouth dropped open. Was she dreaming? Franky stood back up with her hands cupping Erica’s pale face. “Hey, talk to me, use that beautiful voice,” She whispered soothingly as her thumb brushed over her quivering bottom lip. Her eyebrows were creased in fear and concern.  
  
“I thought you were going to break up with me,” Erica breathed out before taking in a giant breath of air back into her aching lungs. Franky laughed loudly with crinkled eyes.  
  
“No fucking way.” She shook her head before pulling her in and kissing her deeply with her face cupped between her hands. The kiss was slow yet fierce as their lips danced firmly against one another. Erica couldn’t help but smile against Franky’s soft lips. She would have continued kissing her on the pier all evening if the brunette wouldn’t have pulled away. “So… Don’t leave a girl hanging here, do you want to marry me or not?” Franky asked her face painted with pretend anxiety.  
  
“Yes,” She nodded enthusiastically before Franky let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
“Thank god, that would have been an awkward ride home,” She smiled jokingly. She took Erica’s left hand and slid the ring on carefully away from the edge of the pier. She had had nightmares about dropping the little thing down off the pier to be lost in the ocean forever. Thankfully her shaking hands managed to slide the beautiful emerald cut band on Erica’s ring finger. Instead of the traditional diamond, Franky had insisted on a light blue sapphire that matched Erica’s large blue eyes. It was absolutely perfect. After the two had embraced yet again, Franky turned Erica to face the boardwalk as she rested her hands on her hips from behind.  
  
To her surprise, waiting along the edges of the walkway were Erica’s family all wearing broad smiles as they clapped and cheered loudly. The two were quickly engulfed in hugs from each member of the family while shedding joyful tears.  
  
After being granted permission from Erica’s parents, Franky had asked the rest of them for their help with the proposal at the family dinner. They all had everything planned out months ago. Her nephews were ecstatic at the prospect of having Franky as a proper aunt, and they hugged them both tightly around the waist. A photographer had been clicking away to capture the priceless moment. They toasted with glasses of champagne before leaving the two to celebrate alone along the sand of the beach.  
  
The sun finally retreated leaving them bathed in semi-darkness on the beach. They had left their shoes further up on the sand, and Franky rolled her jeans up as they toed through the water together hand-in-hand occasionally stopping to share deep kisses along the way. Franky continued to pull Erica deeper into the crashing waves until they were up to their knees in the cool water. The two laughed gleefully as the brunette kicked the water up playfully pretending to splash her.  
  
“We’re getting fucking married!” Franky shouted loudly raising her hands up as her toned stomach peaked out from the bottom of her shirt. Her yell was meet with a round of applause from onlookers before she pulled Erica into another sweltering kiss. Her thousand-watt smile was as wild as her emerald eyes as she looked at her fiancée.  
  
“I think you should take me home so we can celebrate properly,” Erica cooed in Franky’s ear, her fingertips grazed over the exposed skin of her abdomen. Quickly, Franky picked Erica up taking care to wrap her long legs around her waist and carried her out of the water cupping her arse over the thin material of her dress. When they reached their discarded pile of shoes, the women picked them up and raced back toward the silver Audi.


	13. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet!

Upon their arrival home, Franky grabbed a waiting bottle of champagne from the fridge before shaking it excitedly. She sent the cork shooting toward the ceiling of the kitchen when she popped it and poured it messily into two flutes as they both cackled with laughter.

“Congratulations, darling,” She smiled clicking their glasses against each other’s before sipping the bubbling liquid down quickly. Erica ditched the glasses and grabbed the bottle before dragging Franky upstairs toward the dimly lit bedroom.

“Well someone’s excited,” Franky giggled loudly as Erica began pulling at buttons of her shirt. She didn’t fight the blonde at all, instead she allowed herself to be stripped down completely while she watched smirking lightly. Her high cheekbones were flushed from the alcohol that was already coursing in her veins.

Soon after she was stripped naked, she turned Erica around in her arms pressing her now bare body against her back. She painstakingly pulled at the silver zipper as her lips trailed wet messy kisses down her spine before leaving the fabric splayed in a halo on the soft teal rug at her feet. Erica couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped her lips as Franky kneeled behind her letting her short nails run down the length of Erica’s curves. When her fingertips reached her hips, she latched her fingers in the lacy blush colored fabric and tugged them down her long legs. On her knees she guided her lover to lay face down as she was bent over at the foot of the bed with her arse raised up playfully.

“Franky,” She gasped feeling her grab her plump cheeks firmly and spreading them to give herself complete access to Erica’s aching sex. She could feel the heat of Franky’s breath licking over her body in gentle waves. Then it was replaced with her long tongue that ran the length of her slit all the way up her arse planting a rough kiss along her tailbone before repeating the delicious action again and again. Erica’s body quivered at the attention and she spread her legs wider and shoved her arse back further toward the woman’s mouth greedily.

As her brain began to cloud from the sensation, she was shocked back to feel the cool, bubbling liquid of the champagne trickling down her back down between her cheeks before it hit her sweltering heat. She gasped loudly feeling Franky lapping and sucking eagerly removing any trace of the liquid from her hot sex. She repeated the action again pouring more of the liquid allowing it to run down over Erica’s thighs before she lapped upwards over her quivering thighs and cheeks. Her hot wet tongue was back over her slick folds sucking loudly as she moaned wantonly over her lover’s pulsing core.

“Franky, please fuck me!” Erica begged shamelessly as she clawed at the sheets in her tight fists thrusting herself back toward her lover. Within seconds Franky obliged and managed to crawl towards the head of the bed tugging Erica to rest on her back before she straddled her in such a way that their swollen clits met in the sweetest of touches. It was unlike anything the two had ever done before, and Erica was overcome with the intensity of the feeling. She felt the tears brimming in her eyes as she took in the golden tattooed skin of the gorgeous woman above her.

With their eyes locked blue to green, Franky’s jutting hipbones went to work rolling down as she held Erica’s raised thigh for support while thrusting to coat Erica’s sex in her slick wetness. Her lips were red and swollen from praising Erica’s delicate flesh. The blonde felt her body take control as she began rocking her hips upwards to meet those of her lover. Her hands quickly moved up to cup the sensitive skin of Franky’s ample breasts firmly eliciting a low moan from deep in Franky’s chest as her held fell back revealing the long line of her neck. Her hips never faltered as they began to rock rapidly driving the women closer toward their climax. Erica ran her finger pads over her raised olive colored nipples to be met with the sharp intake of breath as Franky’s entire body began to shudder wildly as she hurdled over into her climax. Hearing the woman moan in ecstasy sent Erica’s pulsing heat into overdrive as their hips thrust against each other roughly. Franky’s nails dug deep into the soft flesh of Erica’s thigh as she rode through the powerful orgasm. Feeling the electricity running through her hands and feet Erica’s back arched as she felt the pulse of light explode behind her eyes as the light green of Franky’s eyes faded into the distance.

When she returned to her body, she found herself wrapped tightly in the strong arms of her future wife. Her head rose at each inhale and exhale of Franky’s lungs, which came in even puffs of air. When she raised her head to meet Franky’s, she saw the line of tears running from the corner of the green eyes as they dropped into her messy hair.

“You’re crying,” Erica’s voice rasped as she moved to wipe the trails away. She felt Franky’s hand cup her cheek and her thumb gently over her lips before she placed a soft kiss against them.

“Happy tears,” Franky smiled widely as she pressed her forehead against Erica’s. They kissed lazily wrapped up in each other’s arms until eventually they managed to fall into a deep sleep.


	14. Rage

The next few weeks were spent trying to accommodate both women’s wishes into one cohesive wedding. Franky wanted a small ceremony and reception surrounded by close friends and immediate family, but her wishes were looked over by Erica’s mother. As much as she had grown to love Franky, Grace Davidson was a stubborn woman who was determined to make her only daughter’s wedding an elaborate affair whether she wanted to or not. The last family dinner she was unusually quiet as she was forced to sit around the dining room table afterwards with the girls discussing venues. Erica noticed her eyes flickering towards the gentleman in the living room as her mum gushed about their country club’s posh ballroom. Franky’s head rested lazily against her hand as she propped herself up on her elbow forcing herself to pay attention.  
  
“You’re quiet tonight, Franky dear,” Grace mentioned as she topped off the brunette’s empty wine glass.  
  
“Killer headache, Misses D,” She attempted to smile weakly. “I reckon I just need to sleep it off,” She mumbled rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands trying her best not to smudge her grey eye shadow.  
  
“Of course, we’ve got some time before we need to settle any of this. Erica why don’t you drive? Take your girl home and get her to bed.” Grace patted Franky on the shoulder before gathering all of her brochures into the waiting folder before pushing it into Erica’s hands.  
  
After saying their brief goodbyes, Franky handed Erica her keys before walking a few paces ahead towards the parked car. As soon as it was unlocked, she slid in laying her head against the passenger window with her eyes closed. Erica started the car and drove carefully so as not to disturb the pained Franky. She navigated in the darkness until they finally made it home.  
  
“I can’t afford to pay for those places,” Franky stated her eyes still firmly shut. Her thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of her nose gently while she leaned against the kitchen island. “And I refuse to allow your parents to pay for our wedding,” She added sternly.  
  
“They want to, they’d be honored to,” Erica explained her hands crossed over her chest protectively. “Why shouldn’t we take advantage of their generosity? They paid for Max and Samantha’s wedding and they’re planning on doing the same for Luke if he ever decides to settle down.” It made perfect sense in Erica’s mind. Her parents had accepted Franky into the family as one of their own.  
  
“Because this isn’t about them. It’s our day. I don’t want to spend it surrounded by a million people I don’t know,” Her voice clipped angrily.  
  
“You can invite whoever you’d like to, you know that.” She meant her words, but in the back of her mind, Erica knew that Franky hadn’t been on speaking terms with her family for many years. No words were ever exchanged as to why. “Our families and friends will want to be there,” Erica reminded.  
  
“You mean your family and your friends. In case you haven’t noticed, Erica, I’ve got no family to speak of. It’s going to look pretty fucking ridiculous when I’ve got five people compared to your five hundred.”  
  
“You’ve got more than five people that care about you, Franky, and you know that.” Erica walked around the island separating them hoping it would also help break down the wall that the brunette was putting up.  
  
“I don’t want people to be there because they’re curious about the dyke you’re marrying,” she seethed.  
  
“That’s not true.” Erica felt her frustration rising in the pit of her stomach at the woman’s self-pity.  
  
“Well at this rate your mum is going to plan everything anyway, you might as well just use the same fucking invitation list you had with Mark,” Franky spat the venomous words hatefully before throwing her hands up in defeat.  
  
Erica’s hand reacted before her mind could process. Her palm slapped Franky’s right cheek leaving it bright red as blood rushed toward the surface of her skin. Her fingertips pressed over the stinging skin in shock.  
  
“Franky, I-“ She stuttered trying to take a step forward. As if propelled, Franky stepped back away holding her hands out keeping her distance.  
  
“I can’t talk to you right now. Go upstairs and go to bed.” Her voice cracked unsteadily as she spoke. Erica could see the tears brimming over those bright green eyes and her heart immediately sunk in her chest.  
  
“Franky, please,” She tried to reach her hand out to touch the woman’s ruby red cheek. The seething woman’s hand wrapped around the ceramic platter that rested on the island and threw it with all her might until it shattered to bits against the stainless steal refrigerator as she let out a blood curdling scream. Erica’s body tensed in fear as the overwhelming sounds hit her ears like a siren.  
  
“Go!” Franky pointed toward the stairs refusing to meet her tearful blue eyes while her breath came in struggling gasps. Without further question, Erica retreated from battle with her head hung low as she mounted the stairs. Once through the door, her body collapsed against it pulling her knees towards her chest. She could hear the front door slamming shut from the floor below signaling Franky's exit. She could no longer hold her sobs back allowing them to finally overcome her. What had she done?


	15. The truth will out

Franky had no idea how she was able to make it to Allie and Michael’s flat with her eyes continuously muddled with tears while she drove, her hands gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. She had to commend Allie’s taste in men. Michael kept her glass full all evening as she cried on their couch while Allie tried to decipher her muffled words. The redness in her cheek had finally faded leaving only a small scrape from where Erica’s engagement ring had nicked her delicate skin. Her friend rocked her in her arms slowly trying to sooth the tears away. She had been with Franky through it all. Franky knew she didn’t deserve Allie’s loyalty after all she had put her through.  


When they met back in uni Franky was the typical bad girl who everyone wanted to sink their teeth into, male or female. She had set her sights on Allie from the get go. Those huge eyes and pouty lips were like a magnet drawing her in. It had taken her months of obvious flirting to break down her perceived heterosexual walls. It was like a completely different woman lay underneath the surface that Franky had coaxed out like a scared animal. She pushed Allie to discover her sexuality, and was pleased to find out what a minx she really was. She’d never met anyone like her before. It should have stopped her from sleeping around campus, but Franky had never been one for monogamy, and that’s what finally tore the two apart. Franky was caught bringing some leggy blonde back to their apartment while Allie was visiting home. She found the woman’s slutty underwear at the bottom of Franky’s hamper while she did their washing, and she’d had enough. She packed her things and left with a broken heart.  


The two had lost touch for quite sometime. Allie met Michael, and Franky had met Bridget, who changed her world completely. A while later she and Allie ran into each other buying groceries one Saturday afternoon. Franky extended the metaphorical olive branch. She apologized for her stupidity, and somehow the two were able to patch up their deep friendship. They ditched the groceries and ended up getting pissed at the bar on tequila shots just like old times.  


That night she poured her heart out to her friend. She revealed her insecurities and fears her Erica Davidson. She had hid so much of her previous life from her lover, and it was driving a wedge between them even before they had tied the knot. Allie smoothed her hair away from her warm face forcing her to make eye contact.  
  
“You push people away, Franks,” Allie spoke slowly and evenly accentuating her every word for the sniffling woman. “You did it to me, and we almost didn’t come back from that. Don’t let the shit that’s happened in the past control your happiness,” Allie reminded sternly with her hands on either side of Franky’s face. She made sure to not irate her cheek. Franky nodded softly before curling up against her legs in a heap and falling straight to sleep.  
  


Thankfully she made it home slowly and safely on the empty roads of the early daylight hours. As she stumbled up the walkway, she dropped her keys twice before finally managing to unlock the front door. She managed to shrug off her trainers and tight jeans leaving herself clad in her thin tee shirt and underwear before she climbed the stairs towards the living space. In her haze, she had managed to flip the switch of the overhead fan in order to cool her overheated skin as she crashed on sofa. She lay boneless with her arms draped over the arm of the couch above her head like a deflated balloon. It was then that the actions of the evening finally sunk into her brain. Erica, her fiancée had hit her; something she hadn’t experienced from a loved one for over fifteen years.  


She tried hard to push away the painful and terrifying memories away, but she couldn’t stop herself from diving down the rabbit hole. She pulled up her shirt to touch over her bright pink cherry blossoms that were inked on her side. Hidden in the center of several were the small raised little circular scars. They no longer hurt to the touch as they did when she was young, but memory of the pain was still etched there like it had happened yesterday. She pictured her mother’s mean, sunken face smiling sadistically as she used her body as a human punching bag.  


Franky was stirred from her dark thoughts as she heard the soft sobs from the open bedroom door down the hall. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She could hear the woman struggling to bring in air to her lungs. Immediately she was on her feet padding barefoot toward the doorway. Erica lay on top of the comforter still in her mussed clothes from the previous evening. Her body was curled into itself as she clutched her pillow toward her chest attempting to drown out her sobs. Franky slid in to lay behind her and ran a gentle hand over her tense back.  
“Hey, calm down. Breathe,” She whispered against Erica’s ear trying to coax her into taking a deep breath. The woman’s sobs only increased feeling her lover pressed close.  
  
“Franky, I’m so sorry, I-“ She struggled to find the words as she turned over to face her. Her blue eyes were nearly swollen shut with tears. Franky could see her line of sight find the cut on her cheek, and her face twisted in anguish.  
  
“She used to burn me with cigarettes,” Franky spoke softly with her eyes low. “After my dad left, she just lost it with drugs and booze. I never knew what I was coming home to. Some days she was already passed out on the couch, others she’d be waiting. I’d always fucked something up for her to go off on me. Half the time it was shit she did when she was off her face and didn’t even remember.” She swallowed hard around the lump forming in her throat. Erica’s sobs had stilled as she listened carefully. “When I was fifteen I started dating my first girlfriend. We didn’t tell anyone. I’d stay at her house most weekends to get away. Her dad walked in on us in bed, and lost it. Said I ruined his little girl. He drove me home and told my mum what a freak I was. When he left, she laid into my real good. I remember how much it hurt to breathe while I lay there in bed. I thought she was done, but she came back with a lit cigarette and made me take off my shirt.” The brunette slowly pulled up her tee shirt revealing the long lines of her tattoo. She took Erica’s hand gently and pressed them against the hidden scars so her fingertips could feel the raised skin. “She told me how sick I was, and how I much I deserved it. I believed her for a long time until I ran away.”  
  
“Franky, I-” Erica wrapped her arms around to the small of her back pulling the taller woman in.  
  
“You didn’t know. I’ve never had a family like yours before, and it scares the fuck out of me. I’ve never been able to rely on anyone before. It’s just going to take me time to adjust.” Franky’s eyes finally looked up to meet icy blue. Erica nodded silently. “What I said to you was wrong, and I’m sorry. I was angry and I was scared to tell you about all this.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Erica whispered softly. She leaned in to bridge the gap between their lips only to be halted with Franky’s hand on her shoulder firmly.  
  
“But if you ever raise a hand to me again, I’m done. If you’re angry with me you walk away until we can talk through it. Does that sound fair?” Franky’s eyes were hard and tired as she spoke. Erica nodded wordlessly. The brunette leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  
  
“I love you.” Erica sniffled once more wiping the remains of her tears away from her face.  
  
“I love you. Now get those off and lets get some sleep, eh?” Franky sat up tugging her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra before turning down the bed. Erica followed suit shrugging off the uncomfortable clothes leaving herself completely nude. Franky lay with her back towards the middle of the bed in an attempt to ask Erica to be the big spoon. It was rare that Franky liked the submissive position, but she was dying for the contact. Erica slid underneath the crisp sheets pressing her crotch tightly against Franky’s bum. She wrapped her arm over the woman before laying her head down against Franky’s pillow. She felt like a weight had been lifted after telling Erica of the horrific details of her childhood. She felt Erica’s warm breasts planted against her back. "It's you and me, yeah?" Franky's voice was weak. Erica wasn't used to hearing her sound so defeated compared to her usual bravado.   
  
"Always," She whispered before placing a gentle kiss beneath Franky's ear.   
And without another word, they drifted into a restful sleep.


	16. Time

Although the pair had made up, it was far from forgotten in Franky’s mind. She spent the weekend camped out in front of the TV watching an American food truck competition marathon like it was the most riveting thing she had ever witnessed. The only time she moved was to retrieve food or another beer from downstairs. She had hardly given Erica a sideways glance the entire weekend, and by Sunday evening the seething blonde had finally had enough of the torture.  
  


She slipped into a deep red silk and lace nightie with a matching thong. She pulled her hair down from its messy ponytail to let her curls fall down in waves around her back. As she admired her figure in the mirror, she smoothed her fingers over the slick material and smiled. Anytime she had put anything remotely resembling lingerie on her body, Franky’s hands were ripping it off in a matter of seconds. Erica had never met another whose sexual appetite matched if not surpassed hers like Franky. She loved the attention she received when she paraded around in the outfits. Franky’s eyes would settle on her as a small smirk curled devilishly on her lips.  
  


Before tiptoeing toward the living room, Erica pulled the largest strap-on they owned out of the dresser drawer along with the thick cuffs Franky had used on her in the kitchen. She stood obstructing Franky’s view of the television. The brunette was slouched lazily with her heels resting against the coffee table that was littered with empty beer bottles and chips. Erica reached the toys out towards her biting her pouty lip. Franky’s eyes danced upwards over her exposed flesh starting at her creamy legs. By the time she reached Erica’s eyes, her had brow creased.  
  


“Is this a hint?” She laughed through her nose. She took another pull from her beer before pretending Erica wasn’t blocking her view of the television. Erica took a step closer depositing the strap-on on the couch cushion before setting the cuffs in Franky’s lap. She held her wrists out waiting for them to be restrained. Franky took the cuffs in her open hand and pushed them to the side along with the discarded toy.  
  


“I’m not in the mood tonight, Erica.” Franky’s eyes were back to the TV as if Erica wasn’t even there. The disregard was a new feeling she had yet to experience with Franky, and it hurt like a knife.  
  


“Franky, please. I need you,” She begged before dropping to her knees in front of the cavalier woman. She brushed her hands up Franky’s smooth calves. Before she could reach the tanned thighs, Franky swatted her hands away.  
  


“I said no,” She snipped before standing up and retreated toward the bedroom to return the toys.  
  
The tears burned her eyes at the rejection. She pulled her arms over her chest feeling naked in the thin slip of fabric. When Franky returned she was in her short blue swimming trunks and the curve of her breasts was hidden behind the netted fabric of her black halter-top bikini.  
  


“Put your suit on, let’s go for a swim,” She had already grabbed two beach towels from the linen closet. Erica retreated to the bedroom and stripped out of the lingerie leaving it in a heap in the closet. She was quick to put on her small coral suit before following Franky downstairs and out the patio door.  
  


Thankfully the pool was heated to warm them from the chill in the evening air. Franky dove in after depositing their towels on the waiting lounge chairs. She resurfaced near the far end of the pool with her wet hair slicked down toward the middle of her back. She turned around waiting for Erica to jump in after her.  
  
Erica tossed her hair back up into a ponytail and walked around and waded in on the stairs in the shallow end until she was waist deep in the warm water. The space was appropriate considering the tension between them. Erica tried hard not to pout at being turned down, but she was finding it incredibly difficult while seeing Franky’s muscular body in the tight swimwear.  
  
“C’mere,” She asked softly holding her arm out towards Erica beckoning her to come closer.  
  
“I don’t want to get my hair wet,” She lied as she kept her shoulders above the water. Before she could say another word, Franky’s lungs filled with air as she went under and kicked off against the wall with her toes. With the help of the pool lights, Erica could see her tanned form cutting through the water. She stepped backwards until her back was pressed against the tile. Franky popped out of the water in front of her, and she placed her arms on either side of Erica’s body trapping her in. Her blue eyes were cast downward on the small waves Franky’s body had created.  
  
Franky brought her hand up and with two fingers she raised Erica’s chin for their eyes to meet. She saw the hurt they lay beneath the soft blue irises.  
  
“I just need a little bit of time, alright?” Her voice was low. Erica’s eyes were back down. “Talk to me,” Franky begged taking a step closer until Erica was stuck between her and the chilled tile wall, their bare stomachs pressed together.  
  
“You won’t touch me, but you’ll be with someone at work tomorrow. It’s not that you don’t want sex, it’s that you don’t want me,” her voice came out weak and childish, but she refused to feel the shame wash over her. It wasn’t fair. How could Franky deny her, but turn around and sleep with clients? She had come along way towards accepting Franky’s chosen career, but only at the realization that Franky had always come home wanting her.  
  
“I will always want to be with you. I just know that I’m not in the right headspace to give you what you want right now,” She ran her hands down Erica’s arms before wrapping them up around her shoulders.  
  
“But you’re not always in the mood to see them, and you fuck them anyways?” Her eyebrows creased in confusion.  
  
“They don’t hold a candle to you, Erica Davidson. Sure, I fuck them, but I don’t make love to them. I never want to not be all there when I’m making love to you. You deserve so much more than a cheap fuck.” Her lips pressed down against Erica’s forehead. She then reached down to pull Erica into her arms by her full buttocks. She was able to wrap Erica’s legs around her waist and in seconds she was straddling Franky’s slender waist. She slowly waded with her towards the deeper end of the pool allowing their bodies to sink into the warm water. When she was standing on her tiptoes in the deep water, her lips were on Erica’s tenderly as she swiped her tongue over the eager lips. Their kisses remained gentle and slow as Franky held her lover tight against her body in the warm cocoon. They stayed locked in each other’s embrace for ages until the chill in the night air became too much for the warmth of the pool.  
  
They quickly withdrew from the water grabbing their fluffy towels. They padded upstairs leaving water droplets along the way. Erica pulled Franky’s shivering body into en suite before closing the door. They ended up continuing the slow kissing as the walls of the shower steamed over from their hot breaths and the scalding heat of the water. In her haste, Franky lost her footing and nearly fell hard against the porcelain floor. Between Erica’s tight grip and the glass of the shower wall, she managed to save herself from disaster before she broke out into a fit of laughter as she lowered herself to the floor. When Erica looked at her for some sort of explanation, Franky pointed toward her falling handprint against the glass.  
  
“I feel like Jack from Titanic,” She giggled loudly causing Erica to break out into laughter as well.  
  
“I suppose that makes me Rose?” She asked wrapping herself back in her lover’s arms.  
  
“Hotter than Rose, I reckon,” She beamed. “Just promise you’d move your ass over on that damn door so I wouldn’t freeze to death,” Franky said cupping Erica’s bum in her hands before dissolving into another fit of giggles.  
  
“I’ll never let go, Jack,” Erica laughed along with her doing her best Kate Winslet impression. She failed miserably at the posh accent.  
  
“Good, I won’t let you.” She smiled so widely, her eyes crinkled at the corners. The light in her emerald eyes seemed to have been reignited from their playful evening. Erica’s animosity seemed to have been washed away down the drain as they continued to kiss gently wrapped up in one another.


	17. Close

The week had flown by quickly even without their usual level of sexual of activity. Erica had grown to accept the break, and used the added time to really get to know Franky. After she had shared the vulnerable memories of her childhood, Franky seemed lighter than ever. She laughed and joked with Erica without a care in the world.  
  
Wednesday night Erica came home from work in a early to grab her things to fly to Sidney to meet up with an important client. She entered through the study to hear laughter from the living room. It was very unusual for Franky to be upstairs at such an early hour in the afternoon. She peaked her head into the living room to find Franky and Allie sitting cross-legged on the couch surrounded by wedding magazines. She could help the smile that appeared on her face as she mentioned a venue to Allie.  
  
“It’s beautiful, Al. They’ve got this garden that’s absolutely perfect,” She described as she let Allie flip through the pictures on her cell phone.  
  
“What do we have here?” Erica stepped into the space with her bag draped over her blazer-clad shoulder. Franky’s eyes grew wide as she froze in place.  
  
“You’re home early.” She moved to cover over the magazines with the fleece throw that lay on the back of the couch.  
  
“I’ve got to fly to Sydney tonight. I thought we said we were going to slow down on the planning,” Erica moved over to lean over the back of the couch giving her fiancée a gentle kiss on her parted lips.  
  
“I know, but-“ Franky started to explain.  
  
“She went and looked at that swanky place with your mum today, and she fell in love with it,” Allie finished for her without looking up from the magazine in her lap. She licked her index finger before turning the page as she smiled slyly. Franky kicked her lightly with big eyes at her betrayal. Allie giggled with her head thrown back at her weak attempt.  
  
“You didn’t,” Erica smiled as she ran her hands through Franky’s long mane. She nodded with red cheeks. “You went somewhere with my mother,” Erica reiterated once more, still unable to recover from the thought of her cardigan wearing mother going anywhere with tatted up Franky Doyle.  
  
“She took me to lunch and we tried on some stuff,” Her words ran together as she spoke quickly causing Erica to take a minute to process. The redness of her cheeks was slowly creeping down her neck towards the line of her ample cleavage.  
  
“You tried on dresses with my mother?” Erica’s mouth was wide open at the thought of Franky parading around in a poufy gown for her starch looking mother.  
  
“Not even your mum could get me in a dress. We tried on suits thank you very much,” Franky crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.  
  
“She looks so hot, Erica. You’re going to lose your mind when you see it. Your mum even teared up a little.” Allie gushed as she bounced on her heels.  
  
“Wait, you found something?” Her eyes bounced back and forth from Allie to Franky as if she was watching a riveting match of tennis. Franky nodded with a small smile on her face. “I want to see!” She squealed reaching for Franky’s phone in Allie’s lap.  
  
“No fuckin’ way. It’s bad luck!” Franky scoffed grabbing her phone back from Allie quickly. “And don’t even try to pry it out of your mum, she’s the one that insisted it in the first place,” Franky added proudly. Erica’s heart surged in her chest. Franky had bonded with her mother, of all people. The ice around her mum’s heart had completely melted for Franky. Her mother had never showed much interest in any of Erica’s previous love interests the way she had taken to Franky. The two frequently disappeared into the kitchen for more wine and didn’t reappear for ages. Her mother must have had some type of sixth sense about Franky’s sordid past.  
  
“Well love birds, I better bounce, Michael’s making dinner tonight. See you tomorrow then Franks?” She leaned in to give her friend a hug. She turned to Erica and smiled brightly with a nod. “Nice to see you again, Erica,” She made her exit down the stairs quickly.  
  
“How did this even happen?” Erica asked taking Allie’s spot on the sofa.  
  
“She rang early in the week to see if I was feeling better, and if we could meet up later for lunch. We talked for a long time. It was really good,” Franky smiled lightly.  
  
“So you saw the venue then,” Erica pressed. Franky nodded emphatically.  
  
“I was an idiot. It’s absolutely perfect.” Her eyes were soft as they connected with Erica’s.  
  
“What about all the people?” Erica pressed on further trying to understand the complete one hundred and eighty degree tilt that Franky had made in such a short timespan. What on earth had her mother given the woman to change her mind so quickly?  
  
“Your mum had an idea.” Erica waited for Franky to continue. “She showed me the garden. It’s small. She thought it might be a good compromise if we had a small ceremony out there and then invited your family to the reception in the ballroom.” Her mother must have discovered Franky’s insecurities. In all of her years as Grace Davidson’s daughter, she couldn’t remember once coming to a compromise with her. It was clear that she truly cared about Franky. She’d have to call her when she made it to Sydney this evening to thank her.  
  
“And you’re alright with that?” Erica raised a skeptical eyebrow. Was this the same Franky?  
  
“As long as I get to marry you, I’ll be the happiest woman in the world.” Erica’s eyes searched Franky’s face for any sign of nervousness. The woman appeared calmer than she had been in weeks. Without further hesitation, Erica launched herself into Franky’s arms and squeezed her tightly before layering kisses over her face and neck.  
  
Franky’s lips found their way to the thin skin of Erica’s neck where she placed light bites as she thrust her hips upward. Erica threw her head back moaning at the contact allowing Franky to nibble all over the exposed flesh.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” She whispered hotly against Erica’s ear.  
  
“Yes, Franky,” Erica felt her body shiver with anticipation as Franky picked her up with ease and carted her to their bedroom. Their clothes were thrown off quickly between frantic kisses. They didn’t have much time before the cab would be picking Erica up to drive her to the airport.  
  
Franky wasted no time digging through their treasure trove. She bit her lip before turning towards Erica with the medium length strap on in her hand. Anytime she’d asked Erica to top, she’d only allow her to use the smaller one from her first time. She’d began to adjust to the size much quicker than before until Erica no longer needed to warm her up with several fingers to be able to slide into her sex with little discomfort. The switch surprised her, but she slid it over her hips before allowing Franky to tighten the straps. The heavy feeling of the toy would almost be comical if Franky’s eyes didn’t look so desperate as she leaned over Erica’s body. She ran her hand down over her slit her eyes heavy. What she did next nearly had Erica coming on the spot. She wrapped her now slick palm over the shaft of the toy coating it generously in her juices. When she was satisfied, she swung her leg over Erica’s body and pressed back until the toy’s head pressed firmly against her opening.  
  
She made sure her eyes were locked onto Erica’s as she used her hand at the base to slowly work her way down on the thicker shaft. Her breathing was labored as she rocked back inch by inch. Erica’s eyes drank in the gorgeous sight unfolding before her. Franky’s breasts bounced lightly with the force of her thrusts. Erica’s hands were gripped around the thin hips doing her best to rock up to her gently.  
  
After what felt like ages of slow sweet torture, Franky’s swollen lips finally pressed firmly at the base of the toy. She let out the breath she was holding in and allowed her hips to circle as she adjusted to the sensation that the bigger toy was providing. Erica admired the long line of her body as she traced her fingertips from Franky’s knee all the way up the curve of her until her hand rested firmly on her breast. Franky’s lips were stained red from biting back her moans, but feeling Erica cup her flesh, her teeth finally let go of the plump flesh leaving her slack jawed. She was the most beautiful thing Erica had ever seen.  
  
She brought her hips forward before sliding them back down an inch at a time. Her creased eyebrows seemed to ease as her thrusts came easier as her walls stretched to accommodate. It wasn’t long until the thrusts caused her to moan wantonly while Erica’s hands firmly cupped over those delicious breasts.  
  
Watching her tight sex thrust downward onto her was driving Erica slowly insane as the little whimpers and moans hit her ears. She brought her knees upwards in order to support Franky’s back as she began thrusting herself down frantically with shaking legs. Franky leaned back against the knees gratefully, giving Erica easier access to her parted slit. Erica pinched her nipple gently before bringing her hand upwards towards Franky’s open mouth. She gently slid her thumb between her puffy lips. Franky immediately accepted it and coated it in her saliva thoroughly.  
  
Erica then gently brought the digit downwards and allowed it to leisurely run over her swollen clit. Franky tried with all her might to continue fucking herself onto the thick shaft of the toy as her lover played with her aching bud, but she was unable to focus as her brain began to short circuit. Erica maneuvered her hips upward to slide against Franky’s eager g-spot while she ran circles over her clit. It was seconds later that she could see the orgasm explode from the inside out as her body went rigid. Erica continued to ram her hips upward until Franky screamed desperately with her eyes slammed shut. Her wet orgasm splashed over the shaft of the toy before coating Erica’s skin. Franky swore loudly as the aftershocks passed over her in waves causing her to clench and unclench against the toy.  
  
Even in her post-orgasmic state, Franky was able to tear the harness off and press Erica’s legs wide where she held them open. She leaned down slightly allowing the saliva from her mouth to drizzle down over the woman’s hot sex. Franky’s black eyes were on hers through thick lashes before her face was engulfed entirely of her scent and taste. Her long tongue ran stripes upwards taking careful aim at her clit. Thankfully Franky’s hands held her open as she devoured her whole. Erica’s shaking hands were clutched in the woman’s mess of dark hair as she inhaled deeply completely lost in the feeling.  
  
Just as she was to open her mouth and beg for more, Franky’s drenched fingers slit backwards past her dripping sex towards the puckered entrance of her arse. She pressed firmly until her fingers were buried inside the tight little hole while languidly sucking on the delicious clit. Erica’s back arched off the bed at the fullness of it all. With one more lick, Erica’s walls clenched down tightly as she pulled Franky’s head further between her legs. It drove Franky crazy when she pushed her against her sex so forcefully. The moan that escaped her mouth vibrated through Erica’s quivering body.  
  
Without missing a beat, Franky’s thumb slid into her pulsing sex signaling another orgasm to rip through Erica’s already spent body. Her flesh pulsed on the digits deeply as she tried to move away from the overwhelming touch. She fucked both of her holes slowly but hard while trailing kisses along her swollen and tasty lips before flattening her tongue over her clit and running it up and down. She felt her body vibrate off of the bed as she was worked through another earth shattering orgasm until she screamed with Franky’s hair gripped tightly in her fingers. Her body fell into a boneless heap still clenched around Franky’s hand. It took several moments of breathing and soothing words from her lover for Erica to relax. Finally Franky was able to slide her hand away from the pulsing flesh of Erica’s sex before she collapsed in a heap on top of the panting woman.  
  
“Jesus,” Erica heaved softly draping her arms above her head.  
  
“Actually it’s Franky. Remember? Your fiancée?” The brunette teased with a goofy smile plastered on her glistening face. Erica swatted her bum playfully in response. “I think you broke my brain,” She mumbled against the crook of Erica’s neck placing gentle kisses along the skin. Erica loved the feeling of Franky’s weight against her.  
  
The women were woken from their reverie when Erica’s phone began chirping loudly from its spot on the floor. She moved to retrieve it only for her actions to be halted by Franky’s arms and legs wrapping around her.  
  
“Nope, I’m not done. Ten more minutes?” She pouted with her bottom lip extended. Erica relented and leaned up to plant several soft kisses along the pillowy flesh only to be disturbed from the piercing blare of a car horn.  
  
“Shit, that’s my cab. I haven’t even packed yet!” Erica flew up from the bed and waved to the driver out the window signaling she needed five more minutes. Then she began shoving random pieces of clothing into her suitcase. “Franky Doyle, if I miss my flight I blame you entirely!” She scolded tossing a pair of black heals onto the pile. Franky had somehow managed to pull on her clothes in record time.  
  
“I can live with that,” Franky responded with a smirk before helping her gather toiletries from the bathroom and placing it in the bag. “How long are you gone this time?” She asked zipping the bag closed as Erica found new clothes to wear from the closet.  
  
“Until Sunday, I’ll send you my flight information. Will you pick me up?” Erica tugged a pair of jeans and one of Franky’s sweatshirts over her body. Franky nodded before following Erica down the back staircase towards the driveway with her suitcase in hand. She handed the suitcase of to the driver with a nod before engulfing Erica in a tight hug. She brushed her lips roughly over the tender skin of her lovers.  
  
“You smell like sex,” Franky laughed softly with a wide smile on her face. Erica’s eyes grew wide at the realization, before she pulled a small bottle of perfume from her purse. She was going to kill Franky Doyle when she got home.Franky opened the car door and ushered her in before leaning over and giving her one last kiss and sending her on her way.


	18. Proposition

Erica had made her flight with only minutes to spare thanks to the erratic but fast driving of the cabbie. She made sure to tip him graciously before running through security towards her gate. She spent the short flight reading her case briefing so she would be ready to go the next morning. Silently she said a prayer that she would have at least one matching outfit to wear between all the pieces she had stowed in her luggage.  
  
By the time the plane had landed, she turned her phone on to view several messages from Franky. 

6:17 – You catch your flight?  
  
6:34 – I’m going to take your silence as a yes.  
  
6:46 - Or maybe I broke your brain with those mind-blowing orgasms. (;  
  
6:50 – Call me when you land, I want to talk to you about something.   
  


She couldn’t help but grin at the cheeky little messages. She decided to wait until she was in the safety of her hotel room. There was no telling what was on the brunette’s mind; it was best to wait until she was safely behind closed doors away from prying eyes and ears. Instead she decided to call her mum on the cab ride.  
  
  
“Hello, darling,” her mother answered cheerfully.  
  
  
“What’s this I hear about you spending the day with Franky?” She cut to the chase hoping to get as many details from her as possible. Franky didn’t exactly spill all of the metaphorical beans.  
  
  
“Is that not allowed?” She shot back defensively.  
  
“No! I mean I’m just surprised is all. That was really nice of you, mum,” she didn’t attempt to hide the happiness in her voice.  
  
“Well, it’s been known to happen once in a blue moon. She didn’t show you the suit did she? I knew I should have made her delete those pictures! Damn smart phones,” She swore making Erica laugh lightly.  
  
“No, she didn’t. It means a lot to me. She’s just been through a lot. She didn’t have the best family life growing up,” Erica tried to glaze over the horrid details.  
  
“I can tell, mother’s intuition. Breaks my heart to think that someone so wonderful had to go through that.” The emotion was lined thick in her mother’s voice.  
  
“Thank you, mum,” she felt the tears stinging her eyes. She felt like this was too good to be true. Everything was falling into place perfect.  
  
“I’m just glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy, darling. I love you.” Erica liked the change in her normally reserved mother. She had Franky to thank for that. The tattooed woman had really helped her let her hair down. Her mother went on to describe how Franky insisted they go to a delicious hole in the wall Chinese restaurant for lunch where she taught her how to use chopsticks. Erica snorted with laughter at the image playing in her head.  
  
She had just finished her phone call as she reached the door of her hotel room and swiped in. After stowing her delicate clothes in the closet, she searched high and low for a pair of pajamas only to find a teeny tiny black nightie among other even more scandalous negligées. This had Doyle written all over it. She pulled it on anyway and crawled into the plush bed before dialing.  
  
“Did you find your surprise?” Franky’s voice answered almost immediately.  
  
“If by surprise you mean lack of pajamas, then yes, yes I did. How did you manage to do that you bloody sneak?” Erica had only turned her back for a moment to get dressed. How had she managed to slip the items in without being caught?  
  
“Super powers. I expect a picture from you every night while you’re away. No excuses, Erica,” she said sternly. Erica’s cheeks blushed, but she knew she’d follow the instructions.  
  
“What did you want to talk about?”  
  
“So, I was thinking about stopping demonstrations with Allie,” she said quickly pausing and waiting for her lover to respond. Erica was unable to find any words to react to the statement. “I just think it’s time I put that chapter in the past. She’s got Michael, and I’m with you now. It only seems right.” She explained evenly.  
  
“So are you getting rid of demonstrations entirely? Focusing on the therapy portion?” Isn’t that what set her apart from other sex counselors in the first place? Franky had prided herself on her unique branding. She provided a service unlike any other for which struggling couples were grateful. She was damn good at her job.  
  
“Well, that’s what I wanted to run by you…” She paused her drawing her words out. “Would you want to do the demos with me?” Erica’s eyes bulged at the question. She had nothing but fond memories in the dark satin sheets of the demonstration bed. She found her voice in that crimson room. The thought of others watching how Franky played her body made her sex pulse even after their marathon session earlier that evening.  
  
“Franky, I…” She started, but quickly realized she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
“You don’t have to decide anything right now. I just thought I’d mention it. Give you some time to think about it while you’re away, yeah?” Franky’s words saved her quickly. “Just think about it? I love you,” the brunette said softly.  
  
“I will, I love you too,” She squeaked out.  
  
“Now, I’m hanging up and I expect a photo delivered to me in five minutes, you saucy minx.” Without further words, Franky rang off to wait patiently for her panty picture to which Erica, of course, did not disappoint.


	19. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied drug use in this chapter 
> 
> Also, shit is about to hit the fan

Erica’s work in Sydney had proved to be intensely demanding, and left Franky with little contact with her blonde lover save for the sexy pictures and quick words goodnight. While she enjoyed the space, she also began to feel incredibly lonely after two days of solitude. It was a wonder she spent the last five years of her life on her own with ease. How had she grown to be so attached to her future wife after a little less than a year?  
  
Franky had always been forcefully independent since she could remember. She hated asking for help even from a young age, and she preferred to figure things out for herself. Which is exactly what she had done to get through high school with high marks even while working late hours in a grill kitchen. She managed to pull in enough scholarships to walk away with her degree in psychology one hundred percent debt free. She sometimes wished her junkie mother could see her now, if the bitch were still alive, that is.  
  
By Saturday evening, Franky was bored to tears, and convinced Allie to join her for a night out at the bar to blow off some steam. Michael had given her the okay, and she arrived at the house just as Franky was pressing on a thick layer of her dark eye makeup. She was dressed slickly in a pair of tight, red jeans and a chambray button up shirt that was cuffed just above her elbows. She left the top few buttons undone giving a peak at her ample cleavage and dice tattoo. She tugged on her boots while shuffling down the stairs as Allie honked the horn impatiently.  
  
“Oi, keep your dick in your pants, ” Franky scolded as she took a seat on the leather of the passenger seat. The smiling blonde’s long legs were bare leading upwards toward a short, black dress that hugged her curves. “Lookin’ good Al,” Franky whistled.  
  
“You’re not too bad yourself. Are you ready for a night of debauchery?” Allie’s devious smile spread widely as she held up a small bag of white powdery substance between her thumb and index finger. Franky began to immediately shake her head back and forth. “This may very well be our last night out before you get hitched, you owe this to me. You fired me yesterday, remember?” Even though a hint of humor lined her voice, Allie couldn’t hold back the thin layer of hurt.  
  
Franky had asked Allie to say in the crimson room as she debriefed with her clients in the living area of her downstairs. When she returned it was with seriousness in her face. She sat on the edge of the bed close to where Allie lay with the sheets down around her waist. Franky was quick to cover her chest before she began to speak. Her hand rested on Allie’s wrist gently.  
  
“This was the last time, Allie,” her voice was barely above a whisper. It took several moments for the blonde to process. Fear and anger coursed through her veins at the raven-haired woman’s soft words. Her voice was full of sensitivity as if she was informing Allie her cat had died, not that the two mates could no longer fuck with wild abandon.  
  


Her mind flashed back to the look in Franky’s eyes as her mouth ravaged her sex just moments ago as she came over and over on that languid tongue. Something about those green eyes on her made Allie’s skin smolder. The look made her feel like the only girl in the world that mattered. No matter how hard he tried, Michael could never please her quite like her Franks. Her Franks who had given her her very first orgasm on her dormitory’s tiny twin bed, and held her afterwards while she cried tears of joy against her chest. She owed every ounce of her sexuality to Franky’s careful coaxing. And now after five years of working together, it was over as quickly as it began. It was bound to happen sooner or later with the addition of Erica into Franky’s life. While she had grown fond of the woman, Allie still harbored some mild jealousy towards her. Without a word, Allie nodded softly before cupping Franky’s cheek in her hand. 

“It’s not like you don’t have another job,” Franky’s reminded carefully. The wild nights of drugs and partying had been left behind in college, but it appeared as if Allie wanted one final reprisal before she got married. Franky sighed heavily laying her head back against the slick leather headrest.  
“Please? Just one last time?” Allie’s voice was soft as her pearly teeth bit down on her glossed lip. Franky nodded softly causing Allie to squeal with delight before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the club. 

Erica was slightly upset she hadn’t received any response from Franky after sending her obligatory photo in the blue teddy that barely covered her voluminous breasts. Instead of waiting another moment, she decided to ring the woman.  
  
“SPUNKY!” Franky’s booming voice ripped through the phone so loudly she had to pull the receiver away from her ear. She could hear the deafening music in the background.  
  
“Hey, what are you up to, baby?” She giggled at the enthusiasm of her partner’s voice.  
  
“Out with Allie. I fucking miss you,” her voice was rapid and borderline incomprehensible. She could hear Allie yelling in the background.  
  
“Franky! I swear to god if you’re on the phone with her!” Allie bellowed.  
  
“Have you been drinking?” Erica asked tentatively.  
  
“A bit. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” she gushed. Before she could respond, Erica could hear a scuffle on the other end of the phone.  
  
“Erica, she’s fine. She’s out,” Allie snapped irritation lining her voice.  
  
“O-okay, well just tell her I love her and I’ll see her tomorrow, I guess.” Erica had never heard that possessive tone in Allie’s voice before. Without another word, she rang off leaving the blonde completely confused. She hadn’t even had a chance to tell Franky she had managed to snag an earlier flight out the next morning. 

It was nearly eleven in the morning by the time she had finally arrived back at their silent home. She managed to sneak in the door quietly with her things, and left them in the living room to unpack later. Erica made her way down the wood floor of the hallway unable to contain her excitement. The lovers hadn’t spent this much time apart in the entirety of their relationship thus far. It had proven difficult for Erica, but she was anxious to be reunited at last. The curtains were drawn on the window leaving the room completely painted in darkness as she blinked to adjust.  
  
Sure enough Franky lay on her back with her arms thrown over her head. Her hair was over her pillow like a messy dark halo. She snored softly as she lay completely gone to the world as she slept soundly. She was absolutely beautiful.  
  
What she saw next pierced through Erica’s heart like a knife. Around Franky’s bare midsection was Allie’s long arm draped over her protectively. The blonde had kicked all of the blankets away leaving her naked form completely exposed Erica’s hands were clenched into fists at the sight of the two enwrapped in one another in their bed. Somehow her lungs managed to continue breathing even as she fought to remain standing.  
  
Erica bent down to gather up the discarded black knickers and revealing dress before tossing them over Allie’s face disturbing her sleep instantly.  
  
“Get the fuck out,” She seethed. It took Allie seconds to realize what was happening as she began to stutter through apologies.  
  
“Erica, it’s not-“ She tried to explain as she pulled on her clothing.  
  
“I said get the fuck out!” She screamed waking the drowsy brunette beside her. Franky’s eyes blinked several times between Erica and a dressing Allie. When it finally clicked, fear washed over her long face.  
  
“Erica, I swear,” She stood rapidly moving towards her with open arms. Her form was clad only in a pair of green boxer briefs. “Nothing happened,” She tried to reach for her crossed arms.  
  
“Don’t touch me.” Erica snapped taking a step back. Allie had finally managed to slip into her clothes and grab her purse under Erica’s watchful eye. She slinked out of the house like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
  
In that time Franky had managed to pull on a tank top to cover her exposed breasts.  
  
“We got pissed at the bar and we came back her to sleep it off. I swear to god nothing happened, Erica,” Franky’s voice was hoarse as she held back her tears.  
“Came back here to sleep it off naked in our bed,” Erica added from her post in front of the dresser.  
  
“I was drunk and Allie and I had some blow. I don’t remember her getting into bed, I swear to god.” Franky admitted honestly as she collapsed onto the floor in a heap.  
  
“So you were drunk and high? That's supposed to make this better?” She couldn’t help the shakiness that escaped in her voice.  
  
“No, but I would never cheat on you, I swear. I fucked up, please,” she squeaked with her fingers running through her dark hair as she rocked her body back and forth trying to find some comfort.  
  
“It’s over.” Erica pulled the sapphire ring off her finger and set it in the middle of the dresser causing Franky to fall apart.  
  
“Erica, please. I’ll stop talking to her, just please don’t leave me.” Franky begged as her make up from the previous night streamed down her face with her tears.  
  
“You’re nothing but a glorified prostitute,” Erica’s words spat forcefully at the shattered woman on the floor. She wanted to leave her in pieces for her actions. The brunettes body was wracked with tears. She then left turning on the heel of her trainers before walking out the door with her suitcase. She didn’t care about the objects she left behind, all of which could be replaced in a moments notice. The one thing she hadn’t managed to escape with was her broken heart which was left on the floor with Franky's broken body.


	20. Pain

The week passed idly by as Franky struggled to remain upright. She cancelled a full week’s worth of clients in favor of drowning her sorrows at the bottom of the whiskey bottle. She found passing out drunk was the only way she could manage to fall into a dreamless sleep. The pain of the hangover in the morning did well to mask the hurt in her heart. She’d stopped trying to call her after the first few days of torture when she realized Erica planned on forwarding all of them to her voicemail. Once she filled the inbox with her sobs of apology, there was nothing left for Franky to do but try to pick up the pieces.  
  
Al had tried to call her and apologize, but she wasn’t ready to forgive the blonde’s overstep of boundaries quite yet. Franky was entirely alone, and she had no one to blame but herself. It had happened again. She self-destructed like a ticking time bomb allowing the pieces to explode over anyone she was close to. Even the psychologist couldn’t face her own demons properly.  
  
By the fifth day, she packed away Erica’s things stoically in boxes with delicate care. As she was folding, the sweet smell of lavender and shea butter was still tucked in pieces clothing like Erica had just worn them. Although she attempted to resist, she left out the grey sweatshirt with a holes in the left sleeve. She folded it against her pillow silently hoping the smell would rub off by the time she was ready to pass out that evening. How had she managed to sleep alone in the king bed for so many years? In an exchange, Franky placed her favorite black tee shirt on top of the pile. Emblazoned on the material was Bob Dylan with a cigarette between his lips and Ray Bans covering his eyes. The little blonde snagged the soft tee any chance she got. Although Franky always made a stink about sharing her clothes, she secretly loved the way she looked in it.  
  
When she had finished packing all of the items away, she tucked a small envelope on top of one of the boxes. She said a silent prayer that Erica would read the letter and not tear the thing to bits. It was her last chance. She towed the boxes into the backseat of her car before making the short drive to the Davidson’s large home. Part of her expected to find Erica’s red SUV in the long driveway, but it was empty. She knew better than to ring, and instead began stacking the boxes neatly by the front door feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. How had she managed to fuck up the best thing that had ever happened to her? Less than a week ago, she was planning on spending the rest of her life with the most beautiful woman in the world. She had tried on clothes for their wedding, for Christ’s sake. Now it was all ripped away from one night of bad choices. If she could only talk to her and try to reason, maybe she could make things right. Franky knew the thought was a pipedream, that regardless if she hadn’t slept with Allie; the betrayal was still there below the surface.  
  
As she placed the last of the boxes on the step, she wiped her eyes before turning to leave down the stairs.  
  
“Franky,” the light voice forced her to stop instantly. She turned with her hands in the canvas army jacket only to be disappointed to see Grace walking down the steps towards her.  
  
“I just came to drop off her things,” she muttered uncomfortably at being caught. She felt sick at having disappointed her after all she had done. Trying on suits with her was probably one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her.  
  
“I’ll make sure she gets them. Thank you,” Grace nodded curtly. Franky felt the icy demeanor that she worked hard to melt away return even more fiercely than before. She felt like she was going to get sick at any moment. It wasn’t from the lack of food or amount of booze she had consumed; it was from the guilt at betraying her.  
  
“For what it’s worth, I really enjoyed spending time with you, Misses D. I’ve never had a proper mum before. Ever,” her voice cracked towards the end of her words. “I’m really sorry,” She added before turning to walk away again.  
  
“Take care, Franky dear,” she called after the woman with the pet name. Franky knew it was the closest thing to a declaration of love she was going to get from the stoic woman. She did her best to hold back her emotion until she managed to pull free from the drive, but she knew Grace would be able to see her tears. 

Although it had only been a few days, Erica thought Franky looked thinner than usual as she unloaded the boxes onto the porch of her parent’s house. She watched silently from behind the thick curtain of the sitting room. Her face was red and blotchy compared to its usual glow, and her eyes appeared with deep bags underneath them. Had she been sleeping?  
  
She tried her best to push the thoughts of concern from her mind as the images of Franky and Allie flashed in her eyes. How could she expect any level of monogamy from a woman who had sex for her career? Hadn’t she stated from the beginning that she couldn’t give that with her line of work? Hadn’t she given Erica permission to fuck as she pleased at the beginning?  
  
After the brunette had retreated in her car, Erica lugged the boxes upstairs to the guest room in which she was staying. Franky had even gone as far to label what was in each box. It wasn’t as if the clothes were needed anytime soon, she had went out and purchased new garments for work to get her by until she could stomach getting her things. She tore into the box with her jewelry and toiletries and began tucking them away in the bathroom and on her dresser. As she went to tuck away her earrings she was currently wearing in the jewelry box, she noticed the little blue sapphire shining brightly in the center of the box. She threw the earrings in and shut the box quickly. She then proceeded to kick the boxes towards the back of her closet to deal with another day. She flung herself onto the plush bed before the tears came.


	21. Burn

SIX MONTHS LATER

Erica had expected the pain from getting the tattoo, but it was the itching as it healed that she hadn’t expected. She fought hard to not drag her pencil skirt up under her desk and scratch the shit out of the shedding skin. After the four-hour session, Erica’s right thigh came out like a work of living art. She was absolutely entranced with the intricate lines and twists of the open birdcage surrounded by the lush colorful flowers. It was beautiful. Her mind had settled on the design after re-screening Breakfast at Tiffany’s for the millionth time. She wouldn’t let anyone put her in a cage, just like the movie’s heroine, Holly Golightly.  
  
For the first time in her life, Erica finally felt free of the confines and truly at one with herself. Her father had just retired and to everyone’s surprise, he passed the torch to his only daughter. At first her older brother hadn’t been to keen on the idea, but as soon as Max realized how much time he’d be missing with the twins, he understood the job was for Erica. She’d already been building quite the reputation among other firms in the area for her quality work. The papers had even published an article about a pro bono case she had recently won for a child abuse case that had broke her heart. The hardworking father had been fighting for custody of his son from his junkie ex-wife. The piece from the case that stuck with her most was the photos in the file of the small circular burns that lined the little boy’s shoulder blades. Thankfully the woman was now serving a sentence behind bars and the boy finally had his childhood back.  
  
Her extended stay at her parent’s house had finally come to an end when she purchased her own moderately sized home in a nearby neighborhood. She had fallen in love with shutters and planter boxes on the windows. It came complete with a large en suite bathroom with a walk-in rain shower and a deep lion’s foot tub.  
  
It was late when the mover’s had finally unloaded all of her belongings. She’d planned on having a good, long bath complete with lavender scented bubbles, but first she had to unpack some of her things. At the top of the stacks were the boxes with handwriting that was different than her messy scrawl. The print was boxy and perfectly formed in the top right corner, signaling it had been written by a lefty. Franky. She’d avoided the boxes for six months too long, and it was finally time. She grabbed the box cutter and sliced the tape down the middle evenly. When the tape finally gave way, the small blue envelope and black tee shirt hit her eyes. After picking up the objects in shaky hands, she managed to sit at the side of the bed. The material of the tee shirt was even softer than she recalled as she ran her fingertips over. She ripped the envelope open to reveal the boxy handwriting once more.

Erica,  
You deserve so much better than what I have given you. I can’t begin to describe how much you have changed my life for the good since you walked through my front door. I knew from that moment you were different; you just hadn’t been shown it yet. That’s the tricky part of being a dove in a flock of seagulls, it gets lonely and you settle thinking that it’s the right thing for you. You should never settle for anything less of extraordinary.  
  
I let my own selfish desires get in the way of what you really needed. You needed help realize how different from the rest of the world you really were. Instead of helping you see this, I fell for you hard. I wanted you to find your voice, but deep down I knew that it was because I wanted you to use it to be with me.  
  
I know it means nothing now, but I stopped sessions with Allie the day after we spoke. Wishful thinking on my part, I suppose. The last thing in the world I wanted was you to hurt because of my actions. Just please know I would never be unfaithful to you. You’re the best part of me.  
  
You call yourself a free spirit, a “wild thing”, and you’re terrified that someone’s going to stick you in a cage. Well, Erica, you’re already in that cage, you built it yourself. It will be there wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you’ll just end up running into yourself.  
  
Be free little bird,  
  
Franky XXXX

Without another thought, Erica decided to postpone her bath and grabbed the car keys. It had been quite some time since she made the drive to the house with the crimson door, but she knew the way as if she’d been there all along. Her phone pinged from the passenger seat, and she picked it up to read the message quickly.

Mark: Burn in hell, bitch. 

*********  
Franky’s sessions for the day had all blurred together from start to finish. It was odd how exhausting therapy sessions with children were compared to her previous line of work. The walls and décor of the living room had been replaced with comfortable bright green furniture and a play mat complete with thousands of toys. Although the work proved to be exhausting, it left Franky with a smile on her face at the end of the day.  
  
Today she’d worked with a sweet girl, Kenzie, with Asperger’s syndrome. The girl had wanted nothing to do with Franky until the newest addition to her home sashayed in with his tail swinging proudly in the air. Her face lit up as the small Siamese cat, Oliver jumped up on the couch beside her begging for a scratch behind the ears. He was a needy little bugger, but Franky had fallen for the little guy hard at the shelter. He made the king size bed a little less lonely as he head butted his way under the covers to be snuggled tightly in her arms. When she felt more at comfortable with the cat snoozing in her lap, Franky was able to work with Kenzie much more easily.  
  
She’d chopped her hair off in favor of an angular shoulder length style. She’d read somewhere a new hair cut symbolized a new beginning. She’d loved it, but missed throwing the mess into a bun on top of her head during her evening runs. She’d managed to get in a solid 12k in that evening before the night crept in. She climbed the stairs with a water bottle in hand and headed towards the bedroom. After she washed the sweat from her aching body, she dressed sloppily in some pjs before falling into bed. Oliver joined her some time later just as her rhythmic breathing set in. He nuzzled her chin gently before she delivered a few goodnight kisses to the sweet pet. 

The hysterical squawking of the cat woke Franky up from her deep sleep a few hours later. She shot up in the bed ready to toss a pillow at the little bugger for disturbing her before she noticed the thick layer of smoke pushing in from under the crack in the bedroom door.  
  
She quickly leapt from bed scooping up the cat and flinging the door open to be engulfed in the thick, grey smoke. It hit her lungs instantly and she began to cough. She pushed the little creature into her hoodie and brought the fabric up over her nose before making her way towards the door in the study. How on earth hadn’t the smoke detectors been going off? The back staircase was completely consumed with red flames as panic overtook her body. It was then she noticed the creak in the normally steady floorboards under her feet.  
  
She ran towards the staircase leading down into the kitchen. The smoke was thicker down the stairs, but she knew there was no other option. She ran quickly as the embers devoured her home before her tear-filled eyes. The ceiling above her groaned loudly while she her lungs were burned from breathing in the smoggy air. Her head began to swim dizzily as she stumbled towards the front door, her vision tunneling. Unable to stand it any longer, she fell to her knees just mere feet from the front door, the smoke leaving her lungs devoid of air. Her body was helpless as the flames grew around her.  
  
A strange thing happened next. When she had given in to the inevitable, a light burned brightly like a halo around the beautiful blonde that appeared above her repeating her name over and over. The smile that washed over her face was pure. The pain was gone the instant her blurry green eyes connect with the light blue. With every ounce of strength left in her weak body, she reached her hand up to graze over the smooth porcelain skin. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her because she could swear the touch against her fingertips was real.  
  
“Erica,” her voice cracked before the black tunnel had descended on her sight, and her body succumbed. It was peaceful, almost as if she was floating out into calm waters, the gentle wave lulling her to sleep.


	22. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short

Franky was fighting hard to swim to the surface of the freezing water. She finally managed to persuade her heavy arms and legs to work together until she broke through to fill her aching lungs with air. She looked around to find herself far out in the waters of St. Kilda. As her eyes scanned the beach, she noticed the small boy playing in the gentle waves lapping at the sea all by himself. His laughter pierced her ears, and she immediately knew it was him.  
  
“Finn?” She yelled, her voice raspy from the water in her lungs. The boy stopped jumping into the water as his eyes took sight of her. He was no longer the sick little shell of a boy. He looked healthy. His dark hair falling in long waves around his olive skinned face. Even from a distance she could see the wild green eyes shining brightly. The thousand-watt grin broke across his face as he recognized her. He was just as beautiful as she remembered. The smile spread widely on her face. She began paddling towards the shore in order to wrap her arms around her boy.  
  
She had made it half way towards the shore when the voice in her head had returned calling her name over and over. The sun began to pierce above her blinding her eyes. She squinted as she continued to look at the little boy standing with his feet in the cool waters as he used to. The beautiful voice returned again desperate and loud calling for her. She knew that comforting voice. Franky froze in the water unable to decide which way to turn.  
  
She longed to rest her palms against the soft cheeks of her son, to feel the weight of him in her arms. He watched from the shoreline struggling to make a decision, to continue or to go back. It was like he could read her thoughts because his next motion was to press his fingertips to his lips before offering his extended hand towards her. With that action, he gave her permission to following the voice back.  
  
She stopped fighting against the waves and instead let her body float freely down under the surface of the water. Before she sank below, she took one last look at the emerald eyes.


	23. Heal

At the beginning the doctors said that the coma was the best thing for her considering the extent of the smoke inhalation and the second degree burns along her outer thigh from knee to hip. Her body had sent itself into shock at the extent of her injuries, but at least she couldn’t feel the pain. They were fighting hard to prevent infection over the large area of blistering flesh. Clearly they didn’t know the force that was Franky Doyle.  
  
Although Erica had officially been living in her new house for over three weeks, she still hadn’t spent more than a few nights there. Her brothers were picking up the slack from her absence at the firm without any complaint. They knew she was where she needed to be. Surprisingly her mum had been bringing her daughter meals from home and forcing her to eat. She had to take care of herself, her mum stated, or she wouldn’t be any good when Franky was ready to wake up. Occasionally Grace would force Erica to go home and get some rest and a shower while she kept a watchful eye over Franky. Whenever she went home, the poor little cat, whose collar was imprinted with the name Oliver, was desperate for attention. It was clear the tiny thing missed his mum and was worried about her extended absence. Erica did her best to give him some attention in the form of gentle scratches and soft words. Truth be told, she had grown to like the company he provided with his little chirps and snuggles. He made the few nights she did spend there much more comforting when his purring body lay close by.  
  
The majority of sleep she did manage to get was generally found at Franky’s hospital bedside as she lay sedated and completely unaware of her surroundings. She lay slumbering with tubes in her arm and down her throat mechanically forcing her rise and fall with air. Somehow she looked peaceful even as she was hooked up to all of the beeping machines. It didn’t appear as if she was fighting for her life after nearly losing it in a malicious fire.  
  
Upon returning from one of her short trips home to shower, change, and feed the cat, she was met with the sight of Erica’s mother leaning over Franky’s bedside with tears in her eyes as she spoke softly. She’d only ever seen her mother cry once in her life, at her grandfather’s funeral. The newfound emotion left Erica paralyzed as she watched silently from the doorway.  
  
“She needs you, Franky dear,” her mum was whispering softly as she held Franky’s hand and brushed the mess of brunette hair away from her forehead. Erica stepped in slowly before she realized she had been overheard. “She was getting a little restless, I was trying to calm her down. The doctor’s reckon she’s waking up,” she reasoned right as Franky’s body twitched again roughly. Her mother stood quickly so Erica could take her place. “I’m going to tell the nurse,” Grace added softly. She hurried to the door leaving Erica alone with the moaning woman.  
  
“It’s okay, baby,” she breathed out brushing her open hand over the woman’s intricate tree tattoo. At the sound of her voice, Franky’s heavy green eyes cracked open slightly to be met with Erica’s sad smile. “You’re okay,” She soothed again watching the scared woman’s eyes scan her surroundings. “You’re in the hospital.”  
  
Immediately Franky began to panic at the feeling of the tube down her throat as she coughed at the intrusion. She attempted to bring her hand up to tug at the tubs before Erica held her hands down squeezing them reassuringly. “You’re on a breathing tube because you inhaled a lot of smoke. One of your lungs collapsed, and the machine is helping you breathe. I know it must feel weird, but it’s okay,” Erica’s voice soothed over her ears as she relaxed slightly.  
  
Franky’s eyes blinked as she was able to open those beautiful emerald orbs wider finally able to take in Erica clearly. The tired blonde was dressed haphazardly in the shabby Bob Dylan hand-me-down and a comfortable pair of jeans. Although the breathing tube obstructed most of the brunette’s mouth, Erica could swear she see her lips try to form a goofy smile. Franky’s tubeless arm rose up from the bed to cup over Erica’s cheek. Instinctively Erica’s hands cupped over the long fingers squeezing softly at the intimate touch. The brunette brought the linked hands down to the edge of the bed as she ran the pad of her index finger over Erica’s palm. It took a few silent moments before she realized Franky was trying to communicate with her since the breathing tube was leaving her mute.  
  
After several attempts, the blonde was able to make out Franky’s words of ‘I’m sorry’ spelled into her palm. It was then Erica let her tears fall heavily that she had been holding back. She sobbed with her body leaned over Franky’s bed with her hand squeezed close. The brunette’s eyebrows creased in confusion.  
  
“You nearly died, and you’re apologizing to me? I thought I’d lost you, Franky Doyle,” she spoke through sobs. Franky’s hand squeezed back with all the strength she could muster.  
  
Before the two could continue, the nurse and doctor rounded the doorway into the room. It was seconds later that Franky was trying to tug at the breathing tube insinuating she wanted it removed immediately. The doctor couldn’t help but smile at her spunky attitude.  
  
“I know you want that out Francesca, but we’ll have to run some tests and make sure you’ll be able to breath on your own without it first,” He assured her as he read over the monitors around her bedside. Franky’s eyes made contact with Erica’s before flashing back in the direction of the doctor.  
  
“She prefers to be called Franky,” Erica was able to translate the look perfectly. She received another squeeze on her hand to show her gratitude. The doctor laughed softly and nodded.  
  
“Are you in any pain?” the nurse asked checking her pupils with a small flashlight. Franky pulled away roughly as the light triggered her already throbbing headache. “I’m sorry, I know you’re head must hurt. I’m just checking to make sure you’re pupils are reacting the way they should be,” She explained. “Are you in pain?” She asked again. Franky shook her head even though she could feel the soreness pressing up into her consciousness. She hated painkillers and how fuzzy they made her feel. She feared that if they administered more, she’d awake to find out Erica’s presence now was some sort of sick joke from her subconscious.  
  
“Franky, we’re going to take a look at your leg now, you were very badly burned, do you remember that?” She shook her head as the doctor lifted the lightweight sheets revealing the large white covering over her outer thigh. Her eyes widened in horror as her left hand reached to brush over the injured flesh only to be greeted with the sharp sting of pain searing over her face while her body went completely rigid. The strangled sob came deep from within her throat, but she did her best to hold it back. She wasn’t going to lose Erica again even if her whole body felt like her nerve endings had been ripped open.  
  
“I know baby, I’m sorry,” Erica’s hand’s brushed over her hair softly. Franky did her best to focus on the gentle feeling of nimble fingers through her hair. The doctor began peeling away the bandage carefully. Erica saw her green irises take in angry red skin to see her shock. Erica cupped her cheek forcing the green eyes to meet hers. Instantly Franky’s vision was completely overtaken by the pale blue eyes that had filled her dreams for the last six months. She couldn’t believe how beautiful they were in person. Her dreams didn’t do the piercing eyes any justice. She could see the love lay beneath the surface; it made the pain somewhat bearable as long as she had Erica’s face in front of hers. She looked exhausted, but she was still the most beautiful woman Franky had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Franky’s wild eyes poured tears down her olive skinned cheeks while they continued to work on the blistered flesh. It had felt like hours that they were poking and prodding the seared skin. Franky’s body began to shake with pain until she couldn’t contain the scream that broke from her lungs any longer. It was too much to bear.  
  
“We’re going to increase the pain medication, Franky,” the nurse spoke softly as she pressed a few buttons. Franky tried to struggle, but it only took a matter of moments for the fluid from the IV to penetrate the central line in her chest. The tension was gone almost instantly as her whole body softened. Her vision began to cloud as she fought to keep Erica in her line of sight clutching her hand until she was white knuckled.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere. I promise I will be right here when you wake up,” Erica cooed kissing over Franky’s gripping hand. The promise was just what Franky needed to hear before her eyes fluttered closed, and the pain was finally gone.


	24. You and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to switch things up and create two separate works. This is the end of Crimson. I will be adjusting the other chapters into a sequel.

Erica had kept her promise and was waiting when Franky’s eyes peaked open a few hours later after her wound was cleaned and the dressing replaced. Although it was still incredibly painful, the doctor reassured Erica that Franky was making great progress. She’d need a few more weeks in the hospital before they would be able to release her into home care with weekly physical therapy visits. Franky was insistent on getting the intrusive tube out of her throat as soon as humanly possible. Even with the pesky thing down her throat, it was impossible to silence her. She took to using her hands to indicate what she wanted. After numerous tests of her breathing, she passed with flying colors and the nurses were removing the awful tube within the hour. They forced Erica out into the waiting room during the procedure where her mum was waiting patiently with two cups of tea. Erica graciously accepted the beverage and held the warm cup between her chilled hands. How could hospitals always be so cold? She had been in search of her favorite grey hoodie to no avail for ages; it was as if the thing had disappeared entirely.  
  
“She loves you, you know,” her mother stated knowingly with her eyes straight ahead on the television as she pretended to watch the weather forecast on the news.  
  
“I know,” she nodded slowly taking a sip of the warm liquid. Spearmint tea and two sugars. Her mother knew her well.  
  
“Do you love her?” Grace asked honestly as she fiddled with the tea bag in her cup. Her mother always took milk in her tea, something Erica would never quite get.  
  
“More than anything,” Erica couldn’t help the smile that touched the corners of her lips as she continued to watch her mother’s hands maneuvering the string of her teabag. Even with everything that had happened in the last three weeks, Erica felt as if she was meant to be there to pull Franky out of the burning home. No matter what had happened between them in the past, Erica was never letting Franky go again.  
  
“Then hold onto it,” she advised sternly with a quick pat of her daughter’s knee. She didn’t remove her hand right away in favor of letting it sit in contact with the jean-clad knee.  
  
“I think you love her too,” Erica chose her words carefully. The one thing that Grace Davidson hated above all was being reminded of her feelings. The silence that fell over the two women made Erica’s heart pulse in her chest. Her mum took a gracious sip of her tea and swallowed slowly before setting the cup down on the awaiting end table.  
  
“Yes, I do. Since you brought her home and I saw how perfect you two are together. She’s shown you how strong you really are, and you’ve made her believe in love again. Man or woman, gay or straight, you two belong with each other. I hope you see that now,” she quickly swiped underneath her eyes with her initialed handkerchief she retrieved from her handbag. Without a second thought, Erica wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight hug. Not only did she not thwart off the contact, she even went so far as to reciprocate. The two held the embrace as their bodies swayed lightly.  
  
The conversation was ended when the nurse came to retrieve Erica to return to the hospital room. Her mum shooed her along without another word before she picked up her cup as if nothing had happened. Erica smiled back at her mum, disappearing behind the locked doors of the intensive care unit.  
  
The moment she crossed the doorway, she saw the thousand-watt smile she had been missing. Franky was propped up behind a mountain of pillows and her hair desperately needed a brush run through it, but she couldn’t have been anymore beautiful then she was laying in the light blue floral hospital gown.  
  
“Hey, Spunky,” she rasped dryly. “Cute shirt,” she added with a wink. Erica rushed toward her bedside and sat delicately on the edge so as not to disturb the healing woman. Franky’s long fingers made quick work by pulling on the neck of Erica’s tee shirt trapping her in a scorching kiss. “Promise me this is real and not in my head?” Her eyes still looked a little fuzzy from the pain medication. Erica leaned back down capturing her slightly chapped lips between hers again. She fought hard to resist slipping her body on top of Franky’s, knowing it was nether the time or place.  
  
“Does that answer your question?” Erica asked against her ear. Franky let out a soft sigh of contentment before she squeezed the blonde’s jean clad arse in her hand.  
  
“No, but this does,” She mumbled sultrily giving her bum a few quick taps. Erica shook her head with laughter. Only Franky would be hitting on her freely after being in a comatose state for three weeks. “Erica, I’m sorry for everything. I-“ Franky began with furrowed eyebrows. The blonde leaned down silencing Franky’s apology with another deep kiss melting away her lover’s worry. She had nothing to apologize for.  
  
“I love you. You were right about everything. I wasn’t running from you, I was running from myself. I love you, and I don’t want to lose you again,” Erica felt the prickling of tears at the corners of her eyes as she fought hard to force them away. T  
  
“I thought I died,” the brunette revealed as she traced her fingertips over Erica’s open palm. She refused to make eye contact feeling the sting of tears in her own eyes. “I was in the ocean, and I saw him on the shore, Erica. I saw Finn. He was so beautiful. He was laughing and playing in the waves like he used to. I started swimming towards him, and then I heard your voice calling my name. He was happy and healthy. He knew I loved him. Then I knew it was okay to come back,” the green eyes flickered upwards towards Erica’s reddened face. “I can’t live without you,” emerald pierced sapphire.  
  
Erica couldn’t hold back her emotions anymore and felt the sob rack her chest loudly as she sobbed against Franky’s hospital gown clad chest. The brunette worked quickly to wrap her arms around her love’s shaking back trying to ease her pain. Erica knew it was time to be honest.  
  
“Hey, it’s alright, love. It’s going to be okay,” Franky’s words soothed.  
  
“No, it’s not. This is all my fault,” the smooth material of the worm hospital gown caught the numerous tears that poured from her eyes.  
  
“Unless you took a blowtorch to my house, I don’t think this is your fault,” she tried to tease with humor lining her voice. The comment only fueled Erica’s tears more.  
  
“It was Mark. He did it. The only reason he started the fire was because he thought I was there with you. He was trying to kill me for leaving him, Franky. You could have died because of me,” her voice came in shaky pants as she finally revealed the information that she had been turning over in her head for weeks. The police had been investigating the burned remains of the home. It was clear that it was arson. The fire had been set from several locations and the smoke detectors had been disarmed. If it weren’t for sweet little Oliver, Franky would have most likely been trapped to die in the flames. Erica had already shown the police the text message, but they hadn’t found any other evidence to back up her claims. The bastard would most likely walk away unscathed.  
  
“He’s lucky you weren’t there with me or I’d have kicked his bloody ass from beyond the grave,” the brunette stated as she pressed her lips down over Erica’s silky blond hair.  
  
“Franky this isn’t something to joke about!” she shouted as she removed herself from the hypnotic grasp. She stood a few paces away with her arms crossed firmly over her chest.  
  
“So what if he did? Fuck him! All I know is my super sexy girlfriend pulled me out of a fucking fire and saved my life. Now if that’s not grounds for a hot make out session, I don’t know what is,” her lips turned up into the irresistible smile that had been lacking from Erica’s life for so long. “I’ve got you, and that’s all that matters. You and me, remember?” she added reaching out for Erica once more delightfully wrinkling her nose. You and me. The words brushed a cool touch over her anger. You and me, she repeated in her head. They were better together. Things just made sense that way. Erica was back at her bedside in seconds with her hands smoothing back the mop of raven hair.  
  
“Don’t get handsy, Franky Doyle. You’re still recovering,” she warned sternly. Franky ran her index finger in an X over her chest signaling her intent to keep her promise. It wasn’t long before the two were enwrapped in the sweet and gentle kisses the others lips provided.  
  
“So I’m your super sexy girlfriend, huh?” Erica teased.  
  
“Well, if you’ve still got that ring, you can be my super sexy fiancée, if you’d prefer,” humor lined her voice, but Erica could sense the underlying seriousness as she spoke.  
  
“That does have a nice sound to it.” Erica pulled the sterling silver chain of her necklace from underneath her shirt to reveal the delicate hoop with blue stone in the center. Franky’s face lit up with surprise as she saw the ring settled in next to another ring beside it on the chain. It was a beautiful yet simple silver band with three small emeralds. Erica had bought for Franky it the day after the fire knowing she didn’t want to spend another moment without her. Her shaking hands made quick work sliding the delicate rings off of the chain. She took Franky’s slim hand in hers, careful to avoid the IV.  
  
“Franky Doyle, will you marry me?” her voice quivered as she held the silver band between her fingertips.  
  
“Why, Ms. Davidson, you cheeky minx,” Franky quipped with a grin. “Say it again,” the raspy voice commanded sending a chill down Erica’s spine.  
  
“Marry me,” she repeated. Franky’s usual bravado was gone in favor of the sweet and shy lover underneath. She nodded silently as she bit her lip between her teeth, allowing Erica to slide the band onto her waiting ring finger. In return she slid the beautiful sapphire back to it’s rightful home on her lover’s finger before pulling her into a smoldering yet gentle embrace.


End file.
